Another
by Sherbet Mayhem
Summary: HIGSCHOOL FIC Sasuke's the new kid in school, the resident icecube. Sakura's the popular prep, looking for a unique man in her life. NOT YOUR EVERYDAY HIGHSCHOOL FIC. Look out for love, lust & passion as these polar opposites ATTRACT and ATTACK! Explosive
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Sherbet Mayhem**: Hi guys, welcome to my Naruto fic. Hope you enjoy! I'm not sure on pairings any more...I get the feeling it may be SasukeXOC and that's about it. It's gonna be adventure packed, and fun stuff, and scary, and moving at times, and I'm gonna give it a high rating just to be on the safe side, as always.

So...yah, enjoy!

Ooh, by the way, it's set just before the mission to take out Akatsuki – major manga spoilers found in here. So...yeah. I won't be letting on huge details, but there'll be information only attainable by reading the mangas up to the latest chapters; anything after chapter 300.

Thoughts are in speech marks and italics, anything in italics on its own without speech marks is just like a little sub theme going on in the chapter and is relevant.

This is Sherby, Over and out. Datte Bayo!

--------------------------

**Another **

Chapter One: Revelations

_My life...you electrify my life..._

The stars were dying. In the cold night air, they faded miserably, hot clouds hungry for attention. The trees of Konoha stretched their wispy, starving arms upwards, begging for light, ghastly silhouettes against a ghastly skyline. The air was bitter and stunk of dry cold; it hadn't rained in three weeks although the clouds had been gathered and waiting, pregnant and angry. The leaves in Konoha were all dead. Winter was at its most angry.

On a small bench near the outskirts of the village, Kakashi pulled his cloak a little tighter around himself. He gazed about himself with his one exposed eye. Any plants scrabbling around on the floor were doused with frost and hung weak, defeated. The soil glittered like a snail track, glazed with ice. Kakashi had exchanged his sandals for a warm pair of boots. He didn't like to get his toes so cold that he couldn't feel them.

Three days before, Tsunade had announced the mission. Akatsuki. Search and destroy. It wasn't a mission that filled Kakashi with warm feelings of hope and glory; the last time he had fought any member of Akatsuki, it had been simply a manipulation of Itachi, and it hadn't gone well. Gai had recalled a similar encounter with Kisame; there was reason to worry. Kakashi knew well that lives would be lost in this.

He glanced up at the sky, his silver hair falling into his eyes. He wished the stars were brighter. He didn't like it this dark. Or this cold. Offering his watch a quick look, he decided that his two pupils were later than he was, and he had every right to shout at them for keeping him sitting out in the freezing cold like this.

A sharp wind blew through his hair, and Kakashi stood up, long legs stretching. He yawned, enjoying the crack of his knees, and then sat down again, taking out a small book from his pocket and opening it half way. The moment his eyes glanced the words...

"SURPRISE!"

He didn't jump; Jounin level Ninja were above starting in fright, but he couldn't stop his body tensing up and preparing for battle. A split second later, the two voices registered, and he smiled.

"Very good, Naruto, Sakura."

Two bright smiles beamed at him amidst layers of warm clothing, and for a moment Kakashi didn't worry about the hidden stars.

"You managed to suppress your Chakra almost completely, and I didn't notice you coming. Well done."

His voice was the way it always had been; Sakura couldn't remember a time when Kakashi's soft, calm voice had risen to anger. She smiled at him playfully, pleased with her own performance. Chakra manipulation had always come a little easier for Sakura, but still, it was no small feat to suppress it almost completely; to avoid detection by a Jounin was exceptional.

"Enough small talk!" cried Naruto as Kakashi slipped his book into the back pocket of his trousers, "Can we get some food? I'm starved!"

Kakashi chuckled, and Naruto wondered what was so funny. He could hear his stomach gurgling fiercely, and the cold only made him want to fill up with warm ramen.

"Now, hold on a second, Naruto," Sakura reprimanded as she took a seat on the bench, her slim legs wrapped in tight double-layered bandages to fight the cold air. "Kakashi called us here for a reason."

She had many memories of this bench. Some were happy; some were too tragic to bear. That night: a soft wind instead of this harsh one, leaves full of life, not coiled in death, a friend, his voice, those words...

She pushed the thoughts away, brushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear, and smiled at Kakashi.

"So...why did you call us here, Kakashi-Sensei?"

He smiled at her, the eye visible to all crinkling warmly.

"It's the night before one of the most dangerous missions of all of our lives. I thought we could go and get some food together, and enjoy each other's company."

Naruto's smile grew two-fold, and he laughed aloud.

"See, Sakura, food is on the schedule!" He pulled her up from her seat, "Come on!"

Kakashi watched, smiling, as the bitter cold couldn't quench their warm spirits.

"_Through changes upon changes, they are more or less the same"_

The 'less' part struck him a little painfully, as he remembered that Team 7 was significantly less; one member had been gone, considered by many a traitor, for almost three years now. Kakashi cast his mind back to the three of them, younger then, each filled with power they did not know how to control. His memories dragged up the tree-climbing exercise; Chakra control that Sakura had found so simple, but the other two had been forced to work and work. He recalled Zabuza, Haku, the Bridge-Builder. He remembered the scent of the mountain air and the sound of Chidori in a young man's hand, cracking blue and humming. He could see the blood red eyes of Gaara, sand whipping around him, his Team flashing away in the chase to catch him. He could see, could touch the photograph of all four of them. Their loss pained them all.

"Hopefully, destroying Akatsuki will relieve our loss," he mumbled as he thought. He realised suddenly that he was walking along with the other two, entirely unsociable, hands thrust deep in his pockets. He jerked himself from his memories and smiled.

"I take it you want ramen, Naruto?"

The young blond grinned, his bright eyes sparking. "You got it, Kakashi-Sensei! I'm hoping I can get Sakura to try the cheese and beef ramen I discovered the other night!"

Sakura giggled. "Good thing I'm a medical Nin...I get the feeling I may need to treat myself for food poisoning by the end of the night!"

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi resisted the urge to pull out his book and start reading again. He loved these kids as much as he'd ever loved anybody; but their ramen conversations tended to ramble on, and he could usually predict the outcome.

"_Naruto calls Sakura a chicken one too many times, Sakura tries odd new combination flavour ramen, Sakura immediately dislikes odd new combination flavour ramen, Sakura whacks Naruto on the head, Naruto gets---"_

Kakashi stopped and spun around, sharp all of a sudden. A twinge of Chakra was on the air. Sakura and Naruto noticed his movement, and stood silent. The street they were on was deserted. They'd only walked a few hundred yards from their meeting point. Ice smiled at them from the ground. The dark was heavy and brisk. The clouds hid the stars. The wind bit their faces.

"_It can't be..."_

After a moment's pause, Naruto, watching his teacher carefully, spoke up.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what is it? Danger?"

As he spoke, Naruto reached for his glittering sharp Kunai. Sakura did the same, her body tensing up, curves taut with adrenaline, fingers tight and ready. Kakashi watched the sky like a bloodhound. Concentrating. Rain began to fall, finally, tapping the frost on the dead plants, skeletal in their spider-web graves.

"Kakashi?"

He moved quickly, suddenly, sprung to life like a wind-up toy, and ran down the path they'd just walked. After a quick glance at each other, Naruto and Sakura followed nervously. The boots they wore eliminated the problem of the slippery frost and ice. The rain pelted their faces as the sky wept, heavier now.

They rounded a corner and watched as Kakashi came to a halt by the bench they'd gathered around minutes earlier. The light brown of the bench bled darker now as the spit from the sky drenched it. The shadows of the trees stretched, dripped. Nature was alive around them. A street lamp, not too far away, shed its light cautiously, and the rain slashed through it. It hissed on the floor.

Kakashi looked about himself, trying to catch it again. He was speaking to himself as Naruto and Sakura approached.

"I could swear it was here, I couldn't have missed it...that Chakra is unmistakable..."

Sakura watched her teacher with worried eyes. The rain dripped from her pink hair and onto the pale skin of her cheeks. Her clothes clung to her as she shivered.

She glanced towards the gates of the village, about two-hundred yards away. They were black in the night. Always open, always welcoming, they represented the caring, good willing nature of Konoha. Their existence proved the generous attitude of the people, but also displayed an ability to defend, to shut off, to conceal and to blockade. The trees seemed to lean towards them now, almost bowing in respect to these great gates. The wood had not perished over time.

A silhouette rested between the gates, and Sakura squinted through the rain. She couldn't make it out. An animal...? A person...?

She tugged on Kakashi's sleeve.

"Kakashi-Sensei...look..."

His head turned towards the gates, and Sakura noticed that his Sharingan eye was exposed, glowing bright red, almost fizzing in the darkness. Naruto peered through the dark and the rain, trying to make out the figure at the gates, placing a hand over his forehead to protect his blue eyes from the pelting skies.

The moment Kakashi's Sharingan locked onto the figure, he leaped forward again, leaving Naruto and Sakura a moment to wonder as the word "Shit" slipped from his mind to the air around them. As they ran toward the figure, Naruto's stomach dropped. He knew exactly who this was.

They approached, and the figure, now clearly a human, dropped lower, their body reading of exhaustion and battle. One arm strayed up towards the neck, grasping it tightly. Kakashi skidded to a halt, the rain sloshing about his boots, mud beginning to form.

Sakura's eyes fought the darkness. Coupled with the rain, the darkness caused problems for her. She didn't have Kakashi's Sharingan eye. She couldn't move according to Chakra. She followed him and trusted. As she neared the figure, whose breathing was heavy and visibly pained, a lump rose in her throat and she shook for reasons other than the cold.

Kakashi knelt by the shivering figure, who had not the strength to even look up at him. Black hair hung over his eyes, dripped with the rain, trembled in the wind. Only a blue high-collared shirt and a pair of grey shorts protected him from the weather. Sakura knew he'd once worn material on his arms, but this was gone. Naruto knelt at the other side.

"Sasuke..."

Underneath the dripping hair, Naruto examined his face. He was dirty, and covered in numerous small wounds. Blood ran in a snake trail down one side of his pale skin. His eyes, so often bright with confidence and even the scarlet of the Sharingan, were dull, exhausted, dying. One hand grasped desperately at his left collarbone. The other arm hung awkwardly. It looked broken.

Kakashi slowly took the boy's hand away from the collarbone, looking for what they all regretted. In the pouring rain, in the freezing cold, Kakashi could see even without light that the curse mark was gone. Hacked out. A gaping wound laughed at them as the rain pounded on it, a chunk of flesh missing from the shoulder. Sakura dropped to her knees, right in front of her old teammate.

_I'll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away...I just wanted to hold you in my arms..._

"Sasuke...what happened to you?"

She could hardly get the words out. Her eyes had welled up. She was terrified for him. She watched him breathe, slowly, raggedly, watched the rain run down his nose and fall weakly off the end, watched him shake and tremble, watched his eyes, so tired, so lonely...

"Sakura, please go and alert Tsunade. If she's sleeping, wake her up. This is urgent."

Kakashi's voice was still calm, still smooth, and he watched her. She nodded, tears spilling from the corners of her green eyes, and she stood and was gone in an instant.

"Naruto, help me get him up. He can't stay out here."

Following orders without question, Naruto quickly slipped himself under Sasuke's limp arm. He'd never imagined this. Never imagined that Sasuke would return of his own free will. He'd been so certain it would be a battle, just like it had been the other times. He had to fight for everything.

"We'll take him to my place for now. It's nearer than the hospital."

Naruto nodded, glancing at his friend. Sasuke's eyes dragged along the floor. His legs, bloodied and shaking, could hardly support his weight.

"Sasuke...say something..."

Naruto was desperate, just to hear his voice, just to know that this wasn't a clone, wasn't a fake, or a dream, but was, regardless of condition, Sasuke.

The rain pounded hard around them, and the wind chased them, laughing like a hyena as the pellets of rain hammered their faces. Kakashi removed his cloak and draped it over the boy as they walked. Kakashi's house was less than a minute away.

"...A...Another..."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as he spoke, his voice cracked as dry sand. "Another what, Sasuke?"

Plants wilted around them under the storm. The street lamps were drowned out. All was rain and wind. The stars hid behind the clouds.

"I'm...not...the only..."

His mouth hardly moved as he spoke. He was barely awake. Naruto was tense, on edge. They reached Kakashi's house. As Kakashi fumbled with the key, trying to ignore the rain, Sasuke spoke once more.

"Another...anoth...Uchiha..."

Naruto caught him as he passed out, his wounds and exhaustion getting the better of him. He leaned his friend's head into him as he glanced at Kakashi, who had turned in shock at Sasuke's words. The door was open, but neither of them moved. They watched each other for a moment, before turning their gazes back down to the unconscious Uchiha, for almost eight years the last of his clan bar the exiled Itachi, who shivered in the rain and bled where he'd gouged the chains of slavery from his own shoulder.

-------------------------------

**Sherbet Mayhem:** Ok, you know what to do, ladies and gents. Read, review, and the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Sorry it's short – I have to go to work now. I'll update ASAP though


	2. Chapter 2: Intercession

**Sherby: **Hey, wow, thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far – don't worry – a lot of things will be cleared up when Sasuke's back in the game. I'll reply soon to the review responses – right now I'm attempting to write, AND eat a roast dinner at the same time, haha! So...

Uh, yeah, onto chapter two!

And you all know who owns Naruto...ME!...Wha?...I don't?...I DON'T?...then who the bloody hell does?

---------------

**Chapter 2: Intercession**

Naruto sat in silence. A mug of steamy tea began to go cold before him, and the towel wrapped around his shoulders cased him in a firm level of warmth. Rain pounded heavily on the window, tiny diamonds leaking down the glass. The chair he was in was uncomfortable. The room smelled of fear and dust. Kakashi sat opposite him, no cup of tea, his one visible eye closed in thought, as still as the grave.

Naruto fidgeted. He didn't like this, not at all, in fact. The heat of the room began to stifle. The stillness urged his arms, his legs, to move. A slight twist in his chair. A slight tickle in his throat. The nights events, barely an hour old, weighed on them, weighed on them like stone.

Finally, Naruto sighed. He didn't like this. The steam of the dying tea, hypnotic, irked him too much. He couldn't just sit here.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Kakashi-Sensei?"

His voice was too loud in the silence of the room. It drowned out the diamonds on the window, spattered through the air like it was unwelcome. It dripped and it trembled, and made Naruto regret opening his mouth.

Kakashi's eye opened, and gazed at Naruto for a moment.

"Tsunade and Sakura are doing their best. Waiting is our only option."

Tsunade had set a worried Iruka and a grouchy, lazy-looking Shikamaru the task of guarding the front of Kakashi's house. Sasuke, in the state he was in, had been running from something. His Chakra, weak as it was now, was unmistakable and obvious; as would be a white line scratched across a page of black. Whatever he was running from, whatever had torn him apart so badly, would be on its way to Konoha. Tsunade had placed guards at the gates. With no clear understanding of her enemy, what more could she do?

Naruto stood up, his chair scraping across the wooden floor awkwardly. The towel slipped off his shoulders and lay still at his feet.

"Well, I'm not sitting here in silence. I may be able to help."

Before Kakashi could protest, Naruto had marched from the room, headstrong as always.

"_Sasuke...my best friend and my toughest rival...how did you end up like that?"_

His footsteps were almost silent on the carpeted floor of the hall. He reached the room in which Tsunade and Sakura were attempting to heal Sasuke as much as they could. Naruto listened, ear at the door. There was little noise. His heart pounded high, high in his throat. He recalled his friend's dull eyes, shaking form.

"_I have to make sure he's alright!"_

With determination in his hands, Naruto pushed open the brown door between himself and the healers, and braced himself.

---------------------

Shikamaru sighed. His bones ached in this sort of weather. He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes till the start of a new day. The day he was supposed to be taking part in the Akatsuki mission.

"_Who knows if we'll still be going ahead with it..."_

He and Iruka stood under the dull gaze of a lamp hanging from Kakashi's low tiled roof. It was yellow, too bright for them in this darkness. The rain continued to hammer. Wrapped in warm hooded cloaks, the two of them felt distinctly unimpressed at their situation.

Tsunade had woken them, and they'd opened their doors to the blond without hesitation. Still in her night clothes, wrapped in a thin cloak, pigtails sagging under the heavy downpour. A wretched looking Sakura stood next to her, shivering, eyes wet from crying. Tsunade looked more agitated than usual. She'd simply given them their orders; guard the door to Kakashi's house. Report anything suspicious. Attack any intruders.

"What are we actually guarding, anyway?" Shikamaru's droll reached the ears of Iruka. "Do you know, Iruka-Sensei?"

Iruka sighed. He'd been in the middle of a nice dream when he'd been interrupted by Tsunade's loud demands. He wasn't the type to complain, but his body longed for his bed again. The rain was cold, and the wind was sharp as needles. This cloak did not substitute for a warm blanket or three.

"I don't, Shikamaru. It must be serious for Tsunade to be so worked up. And dangerous if she won't tell us straight away."

Shikamaru processed these words, and then nodded, rain dripping off his hood.

"_Her urgency surprised me. It's not often she gets so worked up."_

"_Sakura had been crying. I hope Kakashi is alright."_

"_I hope the mission still happens."_

"_And Naruto. I wish I knew what was happening."_

The rain continued to pound on them as they were lost in their quiet thoughts.

------------------

"Naruto! What are you doing in here!"

Naruto hated it when Sakura yelled at him. Her voice took on a harsh, itchy tint, and it not only irritated him, but genuinely made him feel bad inside. The sight before him had taken any reply he may have given her from his lips and dissolved it.

Kakashi's bed was in the centre of the room. The curtains were drawn, and the two medics worked by the light of five small candles. Small, green orbs of light were being emitted from their pale hands as they worked on their patient. The darkness of the room was hot and quiet, stark against the pattering cold of the night outside.

The white bedsheets were stained dramatically, and, in the candlelight, this almost looked like some sort of ritual sacrifice. As Naruto approached the bed, he could see the extent of the damage Sasuke had taken, running from whatever he was running from. Blood, glowing in the candlelight, had leaked heavily. Tsunade and Sakura had stripped Sasuke down to his boxers. Naruto could see the deep wounds in his legs, his chest, his arms. A Kunai hole gaped black from the lower right of his stomach. In the centre of his breastbone, Naruto could see a white, pale scar. Tsunade and Sakura had worked on that one already.

While Naruto watched, Sakura moved to the wound in his stomach.

"Naruto, you shouldn't _be_ here!"

Her words failed to register with him, and he merely watched as the emerald incandescence began to shimmer down from her shoulder, through her elbow, through her wrist, and into her fingertips. It began to ebb into the bleeding wound gently. Sakura was sweating, concentration.

Naruto moved around to watch Tsunade. She had noted his presence but was too busy to deal with it. Both of her hands were glowing as she focused on the massive wound in Sasuke's shoulder. Beneath the warm light, Naruto could see that her hands were caked in blood. It seeped over her fingers as she pressed hard against the deep, black wet wound.

Sasuke himself was still unconscious. He was breathing, Naruto noted, a little easier now. But his face...

"_It's like he's having a nightmare...there's something going on in his head..."_

Tsunade groaned, and pressed harder on Sasuke's shoulder. She was trembling violently, and sweat ran from her porcelain skin in beads. The concentration on her face was immense, and Naruto, for a moment, was awed. He'd never seen the leader of his village fight so hard for somebody.

"_I wonder if she'd do that for me, if I were so ill..."_

Sasuke's face twisted, and Naruto watched his head twist to the side on the bloodstained pillow. In conjunction, Tsunade let out another groan, her brows furrowed and her bright eyes dark with something Naruto could not understand. She seemed to waver on her feet a little, and Naruto quickly leaped to support her. If he could help in any way, he was determined to. Tall enough, now, he took her shoulders and supported her.

Closer now, he could see more clearly Tsunade's face. It stunned him. The pupils of her eyes were not black, but glowed this radiant green, and it trailed, like tears, from her eyes to her cheeks, down her neck, into her shoulders, into her hands, into the dying boy on the bed. To Naruto, it looked like a tiny army of beautiful glowing insects, moving in uniform toward one purpose, marching in synchronisation to the thud of her heart. He'd never seen this, never noticed. In the darkness, Tsunade's skin was iridescent with the hue of care and sacrifice.

She turned to him, still focused, still unsteady.

"Naruto, get off me, quickly – this is too-"

She was cut off as Sasuke's face twisted again, wrought with whatever was happening in his head, and Naruto felt Tsunade's body jerk almost violently. He gasped, tightened his grip, and was about to ask her why this kept happening when his vision was clouded in a massive green glow, and he could only close his eyes to shield himself from it. His body jerked, and he became unaware of all but what his closed eyes saw.

-----------------------

"_How long did you know?"_

_Feet, pound pound pound the ground, run, I have to run_

_Grass won't hide me trees won't hide me nowhere to hide he'll find me_

_How long how long did he know keep it secret it's unreal it's all changed I have to move escape_

_Black eyes blacker than mine maybe black hair strong build is she alive now is she living happy is she alone like me?_

_Pound, pound, I won't let him be my master, none of them, I have no master, I won't, how did I sell myself into this_

_My legs shit my legs don't give out on me now no rest no rest no rest just run_

_Kunai I need a Kunai quickly cut him out keep him out the only way cut him out_

_he wont find me then he won't find her he won't find any of us we'll be safe no more chains no more slaving away for another_

_pound pound_

_but avenge boy you're an avenger you can't give it up_

_She is more important you know it the grass is thicker here, Konoha..._

_Shit you can feel him run keep running keep going run damn it feet_

_blood is in my eyes_

_pound pound the rain the soil beneath pound pound_

_she is first he is last now she must be safe must be kept must be mine_

_Kunai is cold in these hands of mine the handle is wet now here goes just stab him out do it run and stab and run run_

_damn it..._

_blood everywhere...shit shit run he's closer run my shoulder damn it i can't see keep cutting keep running_

_keep cutting_

_keep running_

_pound pound_

_must be kept... _

_must be...mine...keep..._

_keep..._

_-----------------------_

The green disappeared, and Naruto felt himself slip to the floor, releasing Tsunade. She stood firm, shaking, sweating, glowing. Naruto looked up at the bed, looked up at Sasuke.

"_Did...did I just see what happened?"_

He knew Tsunade had seen it too. Seen Sasuke limping through the grass, rain heavy on his tattered clothes, felt the nearness of the predator, felt the desperation to cut out the mark; they had both seen it.

"His dreams," Tsunade looked down at him, her eyes looking tired all of a sudden. "He keeps flashing back to where he was, only an hour or two ago. Because of my close connection to him right now, because out Chakra is intertwining, I see it all, feel it all. And because you touched me, you felt it too."

Naruto shook. The rain pounded outside.

"Naruto, go. Sakura and I will take care of Sasuke."

Her voice was so calm, so beautiful. She looked exhausted. Sakura looked at him for a moment before returning to the hole in Sasuke's stomach. Naruto stumbled to his feet, dizzy. It took a moment for the command to register, and when it did, he slowly backed away from the bed, from his friends, from those dreams...

"Tsunade...who was chasing him?"

She didn't reply. She groaned and pushed harder with her hands, knuckles white under the heat and intensity. Angry tears in his eyes, Naruto pulled open the door and stumbled into the hallway, his breath heavy and loud. Kakashi waited for him there, leaning against the wall, calm and quiet and reassuring. Naruto sank to the floor again, looking up at his teacher.

Kakashi's eye met Naruto's two bright ones, watery, angry, frightened.

"It was Orochimaru." His voice was still calm, still quiet, still Kakashi.

The rain pounded outside.

-------------------------

**Sherby: **Ok guys, you know the drill! Read and Review – the more I get, the quicker I update! Thanks for reading! Over and out!


	3. Chapter 3: Time

**Sherby:** Hey guys, and welcome to chapter three of "Another". Before I write on, I would like to advertise the most hypnotic and amusing site I can find at the moment – it's and it's hilarious. The words mean nothing, but the tune is SO catchy! Yeah, so, onto chapter three! Response for the previous two chaps seems good and enthusiastic, and so I'm trying to update quickly. Bear in mind I'm starting this at 23.54 on Thursday night, so, you know, be nice, hehe!

Ok, so I managed to write the disclaimer and "Chapter 3" on Thursday night. It's not 07.41 Friday morning – I'm half awake and grouchy, lol!

Um...yeah, enjoy, read, and gimme a review! I always reply if it's signed – if not, then obviously I can't! So log yourself in and I'll reply!

----------------------

**Chapter 3 - Time**

Sasuke awoke with a thudding headache. All was darkness as he squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting any light to seep in. His ears told him there was somebody shuffling around near him, and his body responded to the warm blanket draped over his body, cocooning him. He heard rain on a glass window, and could detect the faint smells of sterility about him. It was no trouble to remember what had happened to him; he chose not to though. His chest felt tight and tired, and he didn't want to worry himself as he knew he would in a few minutes.

On whatever guard he had left, he opened his eyes in response to whoever it was moving about near him. The room was fairly dark, and his deep eyes reacted quickly and painlessly to the change in intensity. There was a light source to his left; another to his right. Whoever was moving was on his left; their breathing told Sasuke where they were.

Attempting to sit up caused Sasuke enough pain to tell him it was a bad idea to try, and so he simply moved his head left; slowly, or his headache ebbed out and then thundered back noisily. He heard himself groaning, and he scolded himself for eliminating all element of surprise. Fortunately enough, Kakashi's playful face swam into view, and Sasuke's tense body relaxed a little.

"_It's okay...it's just Kakashi...take it easy..."_

"Welcome back, Sasuke. Did you sleep well?"

The tone was one of friendliness and ease, and the glow of the candles suddenly seemed easier, more gentle. The light lapped at his eyes as the pieces of his dramatic arrival at Konoha re-fitted themselves into his mind, and he couldn't help but smile a little at Kakashi's light-hearted question.

"Not really, but it doesn't pay to complain, does it?"

He was surprised at how quiet his own voice was, and his silver-haired Sensei noticed this immediately. He sounded _terrible_.

"You've only been here for about five hours. Tsunade and Sakura have attempted to heal most of your wounds; congratulations on those, by the way – all in all your total added up to twenty-six, which is only two less than the most I've ever returned with. You're catching me up."

Again, Sasuke couldn't stop himself smiling just a little at that. Kakashi's voice was gentle and seemed to grin at him. There was a chair placed next to the bed, and the shuffling noise from moments earlier, Sasuke realised, were from Kakashi fetching a cushion from somewhere and attempting to place it on the stiff back of the wooden frame.

"_Trust Kakashi to lighten the mood..."_

Suddenly, the serious nature of his situation was remembered by Sasuke. The news, the chase, the fear, adrenaline thrusting, a cold, hard realisation. He remembered the urgency in his breathing, the complaints of his feet as he ran, ran hard. He remembered stamping all over his pride as he returned to the one place he had disdainfully shunned and turned his back on. He remembered the phrase "A means to an end."

The urgency forced his muscles to act, and Sasuke tried to sit up again, meeting the pain in numerous places of his body head on, attempting to ignore it. He felt his stomach trembling as the pressure of his movements strained.

"Man that hurts..." his own voice pushed through his gritted white teeth. Kakashi merely watched him with one dim brown eye.

"You probably shouldn't move, Sasuke. You're an idiot; trying to hack out a curse seal with a simple Kunai? Did Orochimaru teach you anything else, or just how to be a moron?"

Sasuke growled as his jet hair sank back into the pillow. Awakening more and more now, the pain of his injuries began to pulsate throughout his form; grown now, more adult, more advanced. He was a man. No longer a child.

"_Orochimaru..."_

"Kakashi...you don't understand..."

"I understand that a former pupil and friend of mine has been very severely injured fleeing from a dangerously addictive source of power. I'm here to take care of you."

"No!"

Kakashi glanced up from the small, dog-eared book he'd removed from its familiar place in his pocket. Sasuke had pulled himself into a sort of sitting position, and was breathing heavily, hair slipping down over his face.

"The last time you disobeyed me, Sasuke, you went to him. I think it's best you stay under my wing for a while now."

Sasuke shook his head, and the headache made his vision blurry.

"This is different. This is...it's not just about me this time, Kakashi."

Kakashi placed the book flat down on his knee, and studied his former pupil. His face was thin and pale. His limbs were bandaged and beginning to blot bruises. His eyes were tired and desperate. But his voice...

"_There's something here I'm not getting..."_

Sasuke watched the older man next to him.

"You know what it's like, Kakashi. You know what it's like to lose those close to you. To lose everything."

Silence. The rain was letting up a little outside, rocking the window a little less vehemently.

"I've lived with this loneliness for almost eight years now, Kakashi. And now...there..." his voice was soft, ginger, "there might be a chance for that to change...I _can't_ just sit here..."

Kakashi said nothing. He became aware of the scent of the medical equipment on the nearby table. The light of the candles was suddenly not enough for him. He wanted sunlight, wanted greens of summer.

Sasuke sighed, his voice shaking, and slipped back down again, back into his pillows. He felt so weak.

"Two days ago...I was supposed to be in my room, but I often wandered, didn't like the confinement. I ended up listening in on a conversation between Orochimaru and Kabuto. It was light, and there was rain...it was hard to hear..." The sounds were alive in Sasuke's sharp mind, the chill of the air, the thrill of the closed door and frantic glances, the the drill of adrenaline as he prepared himself for flight.

"I'm...I'm not totally sure how accurate or reliable this is..." The low voices, the ice-pick dagger glares, the hiss of depreciation from his teacher, his own body jerking in response to the revelation.

"But..." he sighed, still shaky on the words, "It appears...a third..." another sigh, "A third Uchiha has been located. Alive."

Kakashi looked down at his hands, suddenly awkward, unable to make the next move. Sasuke let the words glide over his dry tongue. They were like a balm to him; a new reason, a new force. He'd never dreamt such a possibility, and there it had been, played out before him like a genie-wish, and repeated over and over in his head, echoing dark and black like the outline of a tree swaying in the moonlight. It was more than intense. Sasuke's existence itself, upon approaching the deep purple branches swathed in moonlight, had taken on a new meaning. The moon lit up his eyes.

"Kakashi...I'm not the only one left. There's another."

Glancing up at the young, battered man, Kakashi realised he was smiling. Fully, beautifully. White teeth spoke his happiness.

"I listened as they spoke," Sasuke continued, closing his eyes for a moment, smile disappearing, "and they outlined plans to track the Uchiha down. They believed that if I found out, I would be too easily distracted from my cause as Orochimaru's container. I guess they were right."

Kakashi placed his book back in his pocket. Indeed, he was elated for his long-suffering student, but he immediately worried, quick mind pacing away faster than most could understand.

"I made to move away, to leave immediately, but...they kept talking...and..." he stopped. His lips were dry. He licked them tentatively. The next words did not soothe. Did not comfort.

"Itachi knows."

------------------------

Naruto was leaning on the door, listening intently.

"_He'll try to kill that Uchiha, Kakashi. You know that as well as I do. He'll hunt it down, and look at it, right in the eyes. That's enough, isn't it? That's enough for me to get up and try harder?"_

The mention of Sasuke's brother Itachi sent sweat skipping down Naruto's back.

"_So, Sasuke. You wish to find this Uchiha, on the basis of a rumour, track it down, and keep it safe. At the same time, your brother may also be tracking this Uchiha, to dispose of it and finish the job correctly. Thirdly, Orochimaru wants both the third Uchiha and yourself, to destroy the new and regain the old. Correct?"_

Naruto could sense the tension in the room. It scared him, because he knew all he could do right now was stand and listen. He wanted to help, wanted to stop Itachi, kill Orochimaru. There was so much he wished to do, but Time held his feet still and forced him to wait.

"_Time," _thought Naruto, musing to himself, _"also holds Sasuke back. He has to heal. He's going to need at least a month with those injuries, and without a miracle, that Uchiha will be long gone by then."_

"_Correct, Kakashi." _Sasuke's voice was thin, and Naruto knew then that Sasuke was incredibly aware of the stubborn nature of Time, with its quicksand grip and sense of humour, laughing at him in his little bed with his little wounds and saying "You'll be too late."

"_You'll be too late."_

--------------------------

Sakura washed her hands, and then glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror with a heaving sigh. She looked so tired out now; dark circles grazed her eyes, and her hair looked limp and grimy. Her already pale skin looked pasty and sallow, and the green in her eyes hurt to look at. She needed to rest.

"_No rest, not while Sasuke's still hurt in there. I may have helped heal him, but that doesn't eliminate all of his problems."_

She'd seen the dreams as much as Tsunade had. They'd rocked her body violently, coursed through her like a nightmare. It had broken her heart to see him stumbling like he was, every inch of him willing him to continue but every inch of him willing him to stop. And new dreams; dreams she could not recognise or understand; Sasuke was there, and a woman, a faceless, nameless woman with a long, glossy head of hair, sinking into the shadows of the dream while Sasuke ran, leaped after her, reached but missed, and then wept.

Sakura shuddered and finished drying her hands. Her feelings for Sasuke, as always were unchanged. Seeing him again both elated and depressed her. His face made her burn. His voice made her sink.

Forgiveness wasn't really something that crossed her mind; she was merely glad to have him back. And as she left the bathroom, Sakura knew that, even if she hated him, she would always attempt to help him in any way that she could. It was worth the exhaustion, worth the grimy hair and lacklustre eyes, if she could gain his approval, if she could just see him smile.

"_Whatever it takes..."_

-----------------------

The sun rose late that morning. Drizzle continued to spit, but the heavy rain had decided to relent for a few hours. In the brisk chill of early morning, the Konoha students assigned to Mission Akatsuki met in a clearing. The ground was still wet with puddles as they left, heads held high respectfully as Tsunade sent them off. The crisp air stung their noses. Their weapons glittered in the sunlight.

Respectfully, Kakashi approached Tsunade after she'd briefed the team. She looked as though she'd made an effort, but her blonde hair lacked its usual shimmer, and the make-up on her eyes revealed a weariness only known to medical Ninja.

"You sure about this?" he asked her, his voice soft as usual, sliding through the frosty air. She nodded with a faint smile.

"Trust me, Copycat. Have I ever let you down before?"

Kakashi smiled at his nickname, and together they turned away from the brightly lit clearing, heading back to his house where three students waited patiently for some sort of idea what to do next.

--------------------------

Naruto and Sakura sat quietly in the wooden chairs in Kakashi's bedroom. Naruto looked miserable. He'd been taken off Mission Akatsuki as of four in the morning. He knew it was best to obey Tsunade. Her wrath didn't bear thinking about.

Sakura merely watched Sasuke. She and Naruto had taken it in turns to watch him sleep, fitfully. He was restless. Something was stopping his body from relaxing. Naruto had explained what he had heard to Sakura, and it had shocked her more than she'd expected.

"_Another Uchiha..._" her mind spun, _"That means...the revenge Sasuke has sought to attain for so long...has a new angle on it now. He must change his direction. His mission used to be to avenge; to destroy. Now...now it is to protect. To preserve."_

She smiled at the dark haired Uchiha as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning, Sasuke."

Although she was tired, Sakura made as much effort as she could to be bubbly and bright for her team mates. Naruto looked so depressed after being dropped from the mission. Sakura didn't really mind. She wanted to be with Sasuke. There was lots of catching up to be done.

Sasuke sat up, suppressing the groan his joints nagged him to release.

"_Sakura...she helped me...a smile wouldn't kill me..."_

His lips curved upwards at her, and his eyes crinkled in greeting. "Sakura, Naruto."

Even the depressed Naruto couldn't help but smile at the reunion of the once lost Team Seven. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, blue eyes bright and confident.

"Nice to have you back, Sasuke."

Sasuke's bruised right hand moved up to his left shoulder. It was heavily bandaged, and tight. Glancing over himself, he could see that his chest and stomach also wore fresh strips of white skin, and he imagined that there were quite a few wraps on his legs too.

"Sorry to scare you both..."

Sakura laughed. "It's alright, Sasuke. You're alright now. It's over."

"I believe you are mistaken, Sakura."

The smooth voice that entered the room from behind them startled all but Sasuke, who'd seen Kakashi and Tsunade enter moments before. As Sakura and Naruto turned to face them, the older Ninjas smiled mischievously.

"It's not over," Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, "We have a mission for you. For all three of you. For Team Seven."

--------------------

The night was much clearer, and the stars shone with confidence and freshness. The wind was rough and playful, and rustled through the long grass with a laughing hiss. The air smelled clear and newborn.

Naruto stood at the top of a small hill. He paused to let his team mates catch up to him. He often couldn't stop himself running ahead in excitement. He felt the long grass tickle his ankles, and smiled, panting.

"Come on guys! We have our very own A Class mission to complete!"

Amidst the playful scratching of the wind, a thundering made itself known. Moments later, a huge black stallion appeared next to Naruto, the air brushing deftly through its fine mane. It tossed its inky head in the night air, and its coat shone in the starlight. Sakura and Kakashi halted their running and stood next to Naruto, catching their breath. Sakura looked up at the rider of the beautiful dark animal, whose eyes glinted in the night with a fire they'd all missed.

"Everything alright?"

Her voice wore new confidence. Her face brimmed with energy, flushed with the run. Gone was the exhaustion of the previous days. Beside her, Kakashi stood tall, wrapped warmly in his cloak, a knight in the shadow.

Sasuke nodded down at Sakura from his seat atop the powerful horse. Bandages were still clearly visible underneath his clothing, and a warm cloak, similar to Kakashi's, rested upon his shoulders. His face, though still pale and tired, was set in determination.

"Fine," he said, voice stronger now. He turned his attention to the grinning Naruto as he prepared the horse to move.

"Hey Loser, think you can keep up?"

The ground trembled as the horse leaped forward, and Naruto's face lit up with the challenge.

"You're on, Sasuke!"

With a flash of blonde in the moonlight Naruto leaped forward and sped down the hill. Kakashi and Sakura watched the two in amusement. Sakura laughed, her short pink hair curling around her face, and followed after her team.

"_Mission Uchiha has finally begun..." _

His thoughts were interrupted as he realised that he was being left behind by all three of his former students, and he leaped forward into the night, and soon became a shadow, black as stealth. Time slipped away behind them, and laughed as their shadows disappeared.

-------------------

**Sherby: **Woot, another chapter done. I'm quite pleased with it. I have to admit, it's not very action filled, but I feel the quick changes in perspective add pace to it. I can't wait for the next update – i guess I'd just better write it! Please, read and review! Thank you! More about Mission Uchiha will be revealed next chappie!

Datte Bayo!


	4. Chapter 4: Seafare

**Sherby: **Welcome back, one and all! This is Chapter Four of Another, and I'm eating cinder toffee. Woot!

It's 12.38 and I'm in work for 5 o clock. I'll see what I can do for you guys. When you've read this, you know what to do...click the little review button and make my day!

(Special shout out to Death-Angel-Hikari, possibly my most loyal reader since the beginning days and such a clever girlie!)

Okay, on with the show. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Seafare**

"_You know the rules. You must not stray from the mission objective. No alternative motives are permitted. The target is of the utmost importance. The safe return of the target is the mission. Any crossovers with Mission Akatsuki should be purely coincidental, and Team Leader Kakashi will decide whether to follow up these crossovers with further intervention. Your primary target is the Uchiha. Sasuke, do you have any idea of the Uchiha's whereabouts? Or information on the actual target"_

"_Vaguely. The target is female, and should be a little older than I am. As for her whereabouts; east of the Sound country, there are three small islands surrounded by open ocean. One is more vastly populated than the others. When Orochimaru asked Kabuto for the whereabouts of the Uchiha, he said it could be any one of those three islands. My guess would be the most populated one."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_She's an Uchiha. She knows her clan was murdered. She would naturally want to disguise herself and blend in with as big a crowd as she can; in case anyone realises she's still alive and hunts her down."_

"_So she's already in hiding. This will prove a huge obstacle for you."_

"_I agree. But with Itachi after her...surely the safest place for her is here, with people who can protect her. The islands to the east of Sound have no Ninja. They are independent. She has no protection there. She needs to come home."_

"_Alright. Team Seven. You move out at daybreak tomorrow. Details of travel have already been discussed. Team Leader, Kakashi, do you have any questions?"_

"_None, Tsunade."_

"_Then this briefing is over. Mission Uchiha begins tomorrow. Team Seven...may Luck walk beside you at all times, and carry you when you cannot walk any further."_

_---------------------------------------------_

Nine days of relentless travel had brought them to a choppy, angry sea-front. Winter bit hardest in the waters of the ocean and Naruto marveled at its sheer power as it bombed the rocks below. Team Seven was at the very edge of the Fire Country now, and would soon cross into unfamiliar territory.

Naruto, his blond hair powdered with fine spray from the wrath ocean below them, turned to Kakashi.

"We're going across _this_, Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled at the disbelief in the young man's voice. "We are, Naruto."

It was Sakura's turn to express her disbelief. "But Kakashi-Sensei, the sea is too rough for us to swim, plus the first island here is at least eight miles out! Not to mention Sasuke not being able to swim in his condition!"

Sasuke looked annoyed, and he slipped down from his horse. He'd been running a little of the way with the rest of his team, attempting to build the strength back into his limbs, but knew he could not afford to overexert himself. Most of the time he had traveled on the black stallion Tsunade had lent to him, whose powerful legs and glossy mane had not suffered from the tiring journey so far, despite not only carrying Sasuke but mission supplies and weaponry on its back. It grunted as Sasuke landed on the ground.

"Don't hold back on my account," he said quietly to Kakashi, the spray visible in his jet hair. "I can swim if I have to." His cloak covered his bandages. He didn't want to slow down the mission.

"_There's too much at stake this time..."_

Kakashi shook his head, eyes glinting in the dull afternoon light. The scent of salt was strong in the air.

"There are trees here, strong ones, that have grown to endure the harsh ocean winds. They should be strong enough for us to make a decent raft."

After one more glance at the grey waters slopping about nearby, Kakashi set the team their orders. Sasuke, with his exceptional handling of the Shuriken blades, was to cut down a sufficient number of trees. Naruto, deploying his noisy pack of clones, was to retrieve the wood for the raft after it had been cut down. Sakura was ideal for the job of putting the raft together, as her Chakra manipulation skills were superb and she could easily mold together the wood for the base of the raft. As an extra measure of security, one of Naruto's clones cut numerous lengths of rope and Sakura lashed them about the raft, tying them tightly. Sasuke burned the ends together with a well-controlled dragon flame jutsu, and the three of them worked hard to carve four rowing oars to move them along in the event of the wind dying down. A spare cloak was used for a sail, and finally the mast was attached to the base of the raft.

"And you, Kakashi?"

Looking up from the pages of his book, Kakashi found himself facing his three students, each red in the face from the hard work and wind tugging at their skin.

"What are you going to do to help out?" Sakura smiled sweetly. Naruto grinned as Kakashi slowly put away his book.

"Surely you don't expect to ride on the raft _we_ made without putting in a little effort?" Naruto's grin expanded. Kakashi looked a little sheepish.

"That was another teamwork task for you. You...have all done extremely well. Congratulate yourselves."

His team looked unimpressed at his quick excuse, and he stood. "Now, now, I gave the orders..."

"We understand, Kakashi-Sensei," "Of course, you sitting there and us working was to test our teamwork skills," "How kind of you, Kakashi."

Two heavy rowing oars were dropped in front of him. Sakura continued to smile in that sickly-sweet manner, and Sasuke and Naruto chuckled to themselves.

"You row for the first hour, Kakashi-Sensei."

---------------------------------------

It was rougher than they all expected. Even for Kakashi's strong, built arms, rowing was difficult. The wind blew in an unfavourable direction, and Nature seemed to be all against them reaching their destination; the first island in the waves. As Kakashi rowed with a sweating brow, Sakura and Naruto drilled Sasuke for any other information they could bleed from him.

He had little more to offer than what he had overheard. Ashamed to admit that his shock and excitement at the time may have blurred the specifics a little, Sasuke fended off their questions with short, curt answers. He was more concerned with what was to come.

"_What do I say to her? Will she even want to come back? Does she know _I'm_ alive?"_

His eyes were distracted as they struggled through the waves, which swept at them like the angry paws of a tiger, throwing them from one direction to the other. Salt came to rest on all of their lips, and they wrinkled their noses in disgust whenever they got a taste.

Of course, Tsunade's horse had to be left behind; the raft was not big enough. The supplies were now stuffed into their backpacks and added extra weight to each of them. As a light rain fell, their high spirits from earlier days were drowned in the grey depths beneath them.

After an hour, Naruto offered to take over the rowing; the three younger team members felt he had redeemed himself. Naruto rowed emphatically; his determination and youthful attitude returning for a while. Silence eventually descended upon those sailing, any words they might have offered each other dulled by the monotone grey falling from the sky and glaring from the deep. Dullness was everywhere, and it exhausted them.

As the hours slipped by, and Kakashi studied the map thoughtfully, compass in hand, night began to close in around them once more. Their cloaks offered little protection from the vile wind that chapped their salty lips and turned their skin a nasty grey shade to match the pallet of the weather.

"_If only it were summer," _mourned Sakura desolately as she watched the frothing white head of a wave surge up beside the raft, and then submerge itself in sinister motion, trailing them like a shark on the scent. _"The sky would be blue, the birds would be out, and we'd all be happier. This is awful."_

Naruto, resting now while Sasuke rowed (a little slower than the rest but determined to play his part), pondered over the water beneath them as it grew blacker and blacker, reflecting the blanket of darkness falling over them as night drew itself up in a stately manner. The rain fell harder, flew at them hidden in the wind.

"These waters are hardly documented," said Kakashi suddenly, his voice hard to hear over the slosh of the base and the hiss of the rain, "We should be very careful."

"_I wish we could see a little more," _Naruto thought to himself, aware of a cold licking on his hand as a wave splashed its edge over his skin.

"Kakashi, how will we even know if we're traveling in the right direction?" Sakura asked plaintively, conversation a little less awkward now as Kakashi had broken the silence. Kakashi held up the compass.

"I can follow the map well enough with this, but in the dark, things are much more difficult."

Sasuke glanced at him, and only then did he realise how dark it had actually grown. The light from a dull moon bounced from the water and reflected upon Kakashi's pale skin as writhing streaks of silver. He looked tired; as tired as Sasuke had ever seen him.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned from staring at the water, his own face covered in eerie streaks of light.

"Take over these oars."

Naruto frowned _"He could at least say please!"_ but took the oars from Sasuke nonetheless, his hands tired and arms aching. Sasuke moved across the raft to Kakashi, noticing the waves starting to pick up severely around them. The rain stung his eyes.

"Kakashi," he shouted over the howl of the elements, "How far away are we?"

Kakashi looked up from the sodden map, his grey hair flopping down and clinging to his face. "I'd say half a mile. I don't know if we'll make it tonight with this storm."

Sasuke shook his head. "We'll make it."

Naruto thrust the oars into the water angrily. _"I've already done my turn! It should be Sasuke rowing, not me!"_

His mind whirring with a shaky plan of action, Sasuke moved to the back of the raft, where Sakura sat, drowned in spray and rain, the pink of her hair turned a deep, dark shade in saturation. Her clothes clung to her body and water ran from her face. She looked miserable.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked, her teeth chattering as she hugged herself with her drenched cloak.

He didn't answer her question, but took both of her hands, slippery and cold, and thrust them into the angry water behind the raft. The initial thrill of him actually _holding_ a part of her body died off in an instant as the chilling water graced the skin on her fingers, and she squealed.

"Sasuke, what are you _doing_?"

He frowned, hair leaking salt water down his face. His eyes were squinted to shut out the rain.

"Sakura, listen to me. On our team, you were always best at Chakra manipulation. This should be easy for you. Focus your Chakra into your hands, as though you're healing the water."

She looked confused, and her green eyes displayed her discontent. "I don't see how this can he-"

"No, Sakura, he's right." Kakashi had been watching with interest as Sasuke's makeshift plan had unfolded. "Just try it."

Sakura licked her lips, and tasted salt. She didn't like this at all. The wind cut at her body, raced up her legs and arms and plastered her hair to her face. The darkness frightened her, and the storm unnerved her.

"_Anything to get out of here faster...whatever it takes..."_

Glancing back at Sasuke, she nodded, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they displayed the same beautiful green glow that Naruto had seen in Tsunade's eyes as she'd healed Sasuke in Konoha. The glow crept down her arms lightly, reflected in the black waters beneath, and collected at her finely kept fingertips. Within twenty seconds a stunning ball of beautiful, feminine Chakra had formed in her hands, and Sasuke smiled. It was working.

As the energy in Sakura's hands churned, the water at the back of the raft frothed and choked. Sakura realised what was happening, and laughed.

"You...you made me into a motor for the raft?"

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Keep it up, Sakura. You're now a propeller!"

Pleased with herself for being so useful, Sakura turned back to where Sasuke's face had been so close to her own.

"_He's just so clever!"_ she thought to herself, lapsing back into a moment of her younger days of infatuation. She started, however, when she noticed that the handsome face of the man beside her had disappeared.

"Sasuke?"

He'd moved to the mast now, and had pulled himself to his feet, using the pole as his support and balance as the raft swung from left to right sporadically with the waves, which crashed now. The wind screeched about their ears.

"Naruto, keep rowing!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto felt the increase in speed due to the improvised propeller at the back of the raft. Nodding, Naruto thrust the oars in deeper, assisting Sakura as she concentrated her energy. Kakashi watched Sasuke wrap his arms about the mast and look straight ahead.

"Sasuke! Sit down! It's dangerous to stand in these conditions!"

His smooth voice, still surprisingly calm even when he shouted, was hardly audible over the clash of wind and rain and wave. Kakashi could see that a bandage had loosed itself and hung from Sasuke's sleeve, whipping about in the wind like a flag on display. Waves leaped up at them from all around, dancing demons.

After a moment, Sasuke turned back to Kakashi. Through the knots of grey hair stuck to his face, Kakashi could see the fierce red glow of the Sharingan in the black of the night sky swamping them. It lit up Sasuke's features, and his eyes looked like a deep, deep fire.

"_He should be resting, not using Sharingan!"_

Before Kakashi could protest, Sasuke spoke, having to shout over the waves.

"We need to move left! The storm has blown us off course!"

Kakashi smiled. Sasuke was reading the Chakra levels that the island they were heading for would naturally emit. Anywhere with human activity would reek of it when doused in the red sight of the Sharingan.

"_That boy's eyes work better than a compass!" _Kakashi chuckled. He edged closer to Naruto.

"We need to move left, Naruto! Adjust your rowing!"

Eyes wide at the machine created about them in the space of a minute, Naruto quickly maneuvered the raft into a new angle of direction. Sakura continued to pump Chakra into her hands, and Sasuke read the map of the scenery before him on the black waters. Before he felt entirely useless again, Kakashi joined Sakura at the back of the raft and channeled his own massive Chakra into the waves. The raft surged forward, almost knocking Sasuke off balance.

"Take it easy!" he yelled, glaring at Kakashi with scarlet eyes, rainwater dripping down his face and reflecting the red glow. Kakashi grinned sheepishly. The raft battled through the waves like a powerboat. Naruto continued to row, angling the boat according to Sasuke's directions.

"How far, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, rain pounding his face and slipping into his open mouth. He wrinkled his nose.

"Not long; maybe another five minutes." Sasuke spoke from above Naruto. "We need to be careful; there may be rocks around the edge of the island that could destroy the raft."

He squinted forward into the night, the rain dancing in tiny, organised lines for a moment before being blown into disarray by the air gussets. His cloak flew about him.

Naruto continued to row, his arms throbbing but the thought of dry land a comforting one. He watched Sakura, whose arms were iridescent jade in the ink around them. She disappeared from his vision for a moment as some rain slipped into his eyes, and he cleared them quickly.

She didn't return to his field of vision, and Naruto blinked hard. _"What..." _He rubbed his eyes with a clenched, wet fist.

"Shit!"

He heard Kakashi yell, and footsteps as Sasuke sprung to the back of the raft. As his eyes cleared, he could see Sasuke kneeling next to Kakashi, both of them lit by the glow of Sasuke's eyes, frantically peering into the choppy jaws of the ocean.

"What?" Naruto dropped the oars and scrambled over the edge of the raft. "Where's Sakura!"

"She just seemed to slip over the edge and go down!" Kakashi's voice did not sound so smooth. Sasuke could see his own reflection in the waves, but nothing more; the green glow of Sakura's arms was nowhere to be seen. He glanced at Kakashi, who was making hand signs.

"What...?" Kakashi plunged his hands into the water and it leaped at his sleeves hungrily.

"Water Dragon Bullet!"

A massive track of water erupted from his fingertips and shot straight down into the depths. It disappeared from sight a moment later, leaving a bubbly comet trail. Naruto looked at his teacher.

"What was the point in that?"

Before Kakashi answered, the water below them was lit with a fluorescent yellow beam, piercing the night of the water and bringing an early dawn to the creatures on the ocean floor.

"I placed a flare at the head of the water bullet," Kakashi responded quietly, eyes down. Sasuke watched the waters fiercely, red orbs scanning rapidly.

Naruto saw her even without the use of Sharingan. The light of Kakashi's flare told them all they needed to see. Her pink hair was wild and floating about her face, her arms pulled tightly in front of her as she was dragged down, down into dark. A stiff tentacle wrapped around her slim wrists and tugged her slim form southbound, through an intimidating maze of seaweed that skipped in the firelight of the flare. The owner of the tentacle could just be seen; a squid the size of a house, jaws like a guillotine, eyes like sparking coal. Sakura writhed in its grip. The guillotine chopped menacingly.

"Sakura!" Naruto couldn't stop his body moving into action. He leaped into the waves before Kakashi or Sasuke could protest, and could soon be seen shrinking into the shimmering light beneath the raft. It glowed with the ripple of the wind, and the water looked as though it breathed with a life of its own. The nature of the situation made the beauty of the light unimportant to the two left on the raft.

"Idiot," muttered Sasuke, "He still hasn't learned to think."

As Naruto sank out of sight, Kakashi prepared to dive in.

"Stay here, Sasuke. You need to rest. You're not fully healed."

"What?" Sasuke couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice as the Sharingan faded from his eyes. "Kakashi, I---"

A dreadful roaring interrupted him. Sasuke turned to the front of the raft in just enough time to see a huge, puckered tentacle flying toward them, dripping water like saliva. It hurled itself into the raft, which splintered fearfully under the power of the attack. Sasuke caught sight of Kakashi before he himself was thrown up into the air, and then slammed down into the icy waters.

It spun him around. For a moment his black hair covered his vision. The salt water stung whatever wounds Sasuke had remaining, and the water knifed into him viciously. Bitterly cold. He kicked, his legs still strong enough to allow him to swim, and pushed for the surface, battling against the angry, spiteful waves that yanked him down again. The water tossed.

"_Breathe, quickly! Breathe. Kick, breathe!"_

His head broke the surface quickly, and he coughed up the salty liquid that had forced its way into his lungs. His was blind for the moment as his hair clung like a barnacle to his face, and, after being swamped by another wave, he desperately forced it out of the way with frantic hands. He rubbed the salt water out of his wet eyes. His teeth chattered. The rain slammed his face. Water snaked around his ankles with a growl.

He found himself face to face with two, angry, sparking coal eyes, and before he could protest, was swept by the mocking, malicious waves towards those terrifying guillotine jaws, spiked like a razor edge. He heard himself cry out as he squeezed his eyes shut and basic, terrified instinct took over his hands.

The guillotine chopped.

---------------------------------------

**Sherby: **And...I think that shall do for now! What a lovely cliff hanger for you all! I shall try and write more as soon as possible, but I have a very busy week ahead of me! Hopefully I should be able to update before I go away next Monday. We shall see!

Well, hope you liked it! Review me please!

This is Sherby, over and out! Datte Bayo! Oh, and I finished at 16.21, yay!


	5. Chapter 5: The Trail Heats Up

**Sherby: **Wow, hey guys, long time no see! I've been away on holiday, and when I got back, I caught some sort of virus and couldn't stop vomiting. So, I have my reasons for not updating yet! Hopefully, sick shooting through my nostrils (true story!) hasn't affected my writing ability, and I'm looking forward to chapter five. I tried to write some on paper when I was away, but I just kept collapsing into the sunshine and leaving it, haha! So, yush, now is the time for Chapter Five!

Enjoy it, and, as always, please leave me a detailed review to say what you thought! Datte Bayo!

Sherby xxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter Five; The Trail Heats Up

His nose is to the floor. Sharp eyes scan. Black hair licks the stones at water's edge. Lap, lap, lap. Calm now.

"I felt it."

Voice smooth, snake. Yellow eyes in the dusk of the morning, teeth glinting as the sun pierces the drizzle. Hand on a stone, grasp, watch the sand crush about it.

"They were here..."

Lap of the tide, calmer, exhausted. Dead, still air. Plants still dripping, worn down, flailing. He stands, smiles. Yellow glint.

"Hard to miss the scent of an Uchiha..."

* * *

Sakura didn't understand how she found herself on dry land. The last time she'd opened her eyes, salty, thrashing water had invaded them, forcing them shut. The last time she'd felt around her waist, a thick, callous rubber tentacle had gripped her more than tightly, squeezing the oxygen from her lungs and crushing her ribs as though she were a paper cup. Now, her eyes felt cold in the morning air, and her waist was her own again.

She sat up, confused, as the memory began to seep into the front of her mind, rippling behind the still-damp bangs of pink hair falling over her eyes. Her body ached, and her throat felt sore.

"_Naruto!"_

_Only bubbles escape as her friend draws the words from her mouth, swimming closer, closer in the dying light, closer, hands out, water trailing through the fingers like jets of white sand pushing, pushing..._

"Naruto!" Sakura pushed herself to her feet, not being able to see much in the dim morning glow but seeing enough to know that her friend was absent. The air was so calm compared to the last time she noticed it. So quiet here. The waters lapped the shore close by gently, weak from the night's cavorting.

The sand was pale blond under her feet as she began to walk, not knowing where to look but unable to be alone. Memories jogged again.

_Head breaks surface, pushing, pushing for air, cold, wet rain and air, hundreds of copies of Naruto swimming beneath her, two of them supporting her arms, wet and ragged. She can hardly move. Legs like water, sloshing and dangerous. _

"_Where's the raft?"_

_One Naruto voice, so identical to the original. Frightening. More begin to pop up around her, little blond urchins breaking the surface, white froth on their faces quickly swept off by wind and rain. Tired green eyes search for the tiny raft, and thoughts of her other companions sweep around her. Broken driftwood. White froth. _

"Sasuke! Kakashi-Sensei!"

Her voice was tired, and Sakura rested a moment on a green tipped rock. She didn't like the dampness of her clothes; they clung and stuck like a tentacle sucker. She contradicted the dry air around her as water ran down her nose and slipped off the end, burrowing into the fair sand and gone within seconds.

"_Where are they...?"_

Sakura leaned her pretty head in her hands for a moment. This open, dry loneliness frightened her. It was just too quiet. No birds, no wind. The sea seemed an empty mouth, open, but soundless. The noise of her feet on the sand slipped away, eaten by the dry air. Her own breathing simply echoed in her own ears.

"_Get to a higher point. Then you can see more of this place."_

Her own advice was sound, and Sakura looked about herself. Dry sand below, grey, lacklustre sky above. To her left, more sand, and piles of jagged rocks with their mint heads rearing up, mirroring the angrier waves of earlier hours. To her right, more flat rocks, small stones, a few yellowish plants withering in the empty air. She chose the left, and soon began to traverse the deep grey rocks with their sharp teeth and willow green coverings.

"_Sakura! Swim for land! Go!"_

_Bright lights behind her but keep looking forward. Swim. Swim to the sand. Breathe the wet air and swim to the sand. Waves rip over her face disdainfully. Swim. Swim. _

Things got a little fuzzy for Sakura after that. She remembered full well her hands clawing through the water like dough, thick and heavy, docile legs, exhausted, pushing as much as they could. Standing atop the rocks now, she surveyed the area she stood in, and tried to push out the black thoughts asking if her friends had even survived.

_Scales what's this what's beneath her? Water rips rips hard harder living moving breathing..._

_She's lifted out of the water...red eyes...red...black sky and red...red eyes..._

Sakura tucked a loose piece of hair behind her eyes and scanned. She appeared to be on an island, and although the rocks didn't take her particularly high up, she could see enough to know it was fairly big. She could see where her group had come from, the shore she'd found herself lying on. To the east end of the island was a massive mountainous structure, littered through and through with dense tree mass and shrubbery, rising and falling sharply like the breath of a runner. All else she could see was sand.

And a blond boy climbing up the rocks, waving his hands ecstatically.

"Naruto!"

She couldn't stop herself crying out and leaping down to meet him. He looked healthy enough; hadn't taken a lot of damage in the storm. Like her, he was still drenched, but he looked lively and energetic. Sakura jumped from rock to rock and finally embraced her friend.

"Sakura, you're okay!" his voice was as cheerful as ever, and his blue eyes were elated to see her. They flashed wildly in the morning. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it!"

Sakura smiled at him, feeling more spirited already. The lonely feeling that had swamped her so quickly disappeared, and the landscape didn't look so empty all of a sudden.

"Ditto!" she glanced him over, once more making sure he wasn't hurt. "Last time I saw you...there were lots of you! And you were trouncing that big slimy squid thing!"

Naruto grinned in a trademark fashion. "Yup. Mission accomplished. Squid thing officially dead."

"What about the others?"

Her voice was entirely unassuming that something could have gone dramatically wrong with the return of Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto's smile faded for a moment, and he brushed off the close, dry feeling of the air around him.

"I'm sure they're fine. Didn't see them in the water, so..."

Sakura hid her worry. The last images of her other two companions, teacher and close, close friend, flickered on and off in her mind. Sasuke's black hair hanging into blood red Uchiha eyes, Kakashi grinning as he helped her propel the raft forwards.

_Red eyes black night scales red eyes_

A rumbling brought her from the scattered pieces of a confusing memory, and Sakura laughed outright at Naruto's pained expression.

"Hungry, Naruto?"

* * *

She was returning home from work, and her feet ached. The walk from the city to her own house, on the outskirts, was a long one, and she'd had a busy shift. In her arms she carried a large bag of groceries; she only had herself to feed, but she was a healthy eater and liked big meals. The bulky bag kept knocking against the large knot in her sash, and she frowned as she walked, brown eyes annoyed but too tired to deal with the situation. Her small feet just continued to tread the path she knew, and she looked forward to some rest once she returned to her small home.

She liked the peace and quiet. Living within the bustling city would only irritate her after a couple of days, she was sure. The business was good for work, but terrible for concentration. In her spare time, she liked to write, and found inspiration in the deep, rolling waves of the ocean. All that noise would surely pollute her pen.

The air was very dry; surprising after last night's storm. Quite a vicious one – not the most vicious she'd ever seen, but bad enough to shipwreck a traveler or two. She liked the storms; they made a different noise to the inflamed hub of the city, and it stirred the poet within her to write furiously.

She rounded the corner leading to the stretch of sand she called her front garden. Occasionally, in the summer, she did tend the plants that grew on the shore, but wasn't particularly talented in that respect and couldn't encourage the growth of anything other than mint green here. She didn't mind. She was here to make a living and get by – not to garden.

Her house lay a small distance away, upon a flat stretch of grass, rare on this part of the island, and not enthusiastic enough to grow a decent colour; her small, weather-beaten house was surrounded by dead yellow weeds. Again, she didn't mind. She didn't often (ever) have visitors, and so the yellow of the grass was unimportant.

She let out a sigh as she stepped onto the blond sand. There was a hole in the bottom of one of her shoes, and sand tended to trickle in mischievously. It brought a smile to her weary face. She hated working night shifts.

The lines of the sea lapped at the sand, pulling it in and releasing it playfully, not enough energy to be rough. The sand crawled back and forth in its own imprint, enjoying the gentler bathe. Black splodges of seaweed crept up with a smile before scampering back into the wriggling froth. The scene was peaceful, and, at rest, the girl fumbled in a pocket for her house key. She wasn't sure why she locked the door. She didn't often (ever) have visitors, and nobody else inhabited the north east of the island.

"_The seaweed is really dense today"..._ she thought as she pulled out her key, scanning the lacy waves and playful rolls of seaweed. One particularly large patch caught her eye, a few metres away, but she couldn't quite see it in the dim morning light.

She thought she was finally going crazy when the pile of seaweed began to pull itself up the beach.

"_What on earth...?"_

She didn't really want to run towards it; in fact, only her curiosity kept her from dashing in to her house and locking the door (_"I knew there was a reason I had a lock..."_). She watched, eyes and face displaying her sheer confusion as the giant patch of seaweed attempted to push itself up on shaky, loosely bandaged arms and coughed up a good pint of saltwater.

"_Good grief! It's a person!"_

* * *

_Angry coal eyes and guillotine jaws snapped as he flew towards them, eyes tight shut, red light drowned out again. _

_His hands moved faster than his brain did. _

_And he is suddenly in the air, water peeling off his back like dead lost skin, and looking beneath himself at two red eyes, redder than his own, black in their depths. And the squid is no more; dead or not, gone. No coal eyes, no snapping teeth to destroy him and his hopes as easily as the water licks the shore. And he is atop this creature, soaring above it all, unaware of how he did it but feeling a terrifying sense of familiarity and smelling the scent of long black hair and yellow eyes and orders and fear._

_Sakura flounders in the waves; two clones hold her up or she'll sink again. Her hair is so dark in the water. Then she swims, desperately, weakly, hardly moving, the water fighting her, an impenetrable wall. And there he is, sweeping down to save her but the accidental Summon eating up all of his Chakra (what remains at least) and his arms aching so much and his neck throbbing where the gouge lay and suddenly he's falling again but she's safe so he's happy enough because he's sure he can swim with his tired arms and he doesn't need a Summon to carry him to shore. _

"_I promised myself I wouldn't use that again..."_

_But there are more important things, like surviving, and knowing that he'll be able to smell it now, and he'll be on the trail. So they have to move, and move fast. But right now he has to swim. Ignore the salt and the cold and the pain and just swim. Swim. Swim. _

* * *

Her tired feet moved before she told them to, and the young girl found herself running over to the person dragging itself out of the water with a trail in the sand. She still clutched her groceries to her chest as she ran, long sun-streaked hair whipping behind her for a moment. She stopped near the person; quite clearly a young man, with dark, drenched hair and the physique of somebody who trained relentlessly.

"Are you alright?"

The stranger finished coughing up water and glanced at her. She gasped at his eyes; bright red, red as the sunset. She dropped to her knees, still clutching her groceries in the crooks of her arms, but managed to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir...are you alright?"

Closer now, she could see the wounds that the bandages hid. She didn't want to know how he got them. The ninja headband he wore on his head told her enough. The scratch through the leaf pattern told her too much.

"_Is this...an S-Rank missing-ninja?"_

She resisted the urge to back away as the boy stood almost clumsily, water running off him in streams and collecting beneath him.

"I'm fine," she heard him say quietly, "I need to find my team."

"You need to rest, Sir," she answered, standing up next to him, not quite his height. He looked exhausted. "Maybe you should come into my house and recover. You're soaked."

She wasn't surprised when he shook his head; she knew by looking he was the type to refuse help and push himself too far for his own good. His voice was strong, albeit quiet.

"Have any other ninja washed up on this shore? A girl with pink hair? A tall, silver haired man, or a short blond idiot of a kid?"

He didn't mean it, and she knew instantly. She read him easily. It made her sad to shake her head at him.

"Not that I've seen. The storm was pretty rough last night..."

She found herself trailing off as she watched the blood red colour drain from his eyes, which faded into deep, deep black, almost frightening to look at. They were sharp. She didn't know which she preferred, the blood red or the dead ebony. His shoulders sagged for a moment, and she offered her home again politely.

"Sir, seriously, you should probably rest."

"No time for resting," he answered quickly, the sun fizzling off his dark hair. "I need to find my team."

He began to walk off, feet dragging in the sand, hands finding their way into his pockets. The dry air was cold, but he didn't shiver. He wasn't really cold. The girl watched, at a loss for words, as the disruption to her day moved across the beach. There was a symbol on his back; a red and white uchiwa fan bright against the blue of his shirt. She watched it as the boy clambered a little more deftly over some rocks and disappeared from her view.

With a sigh, she moved to her front door, slipped the key in, and went inside. Placing the groceries to one side, she deftly untied the knot in her middle sash, letting the silky material slip to the floor, displaying her rather ragged looking kimono. It was plain light blue, matching the sky, and she shuffled over to the wall mirror to check something. She turned, eyes still on the mirror, and her eyes found what they sought.

She took it as mere coincidence, picked up her groceries, and moved into her kitchen. The red and white uchiwa fan printed on her back was dull in the light. She needed some sleep. When night fell, she had work to do, and a living to earn.

* * *

"Let them run..." he says, lips dry as the salty water hisses as his feet, black bangs hiding his eyes. "I'll catch you, foolish little Sasuke...you are leading me right to _her_..."

* * *

**Sherby:** Yay! Another update at last! Woot! I'm pleased with this chapter; the tense changes are very fun to write (if not a little difficult occasionally). Quite tense stuff, so...let me know what you think! Please review, and I'll update faster that way! Sherby, over and out!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

**Sherby: **Hey guys, and welcome to Chapter Six of "Another". I'm writing this and feeling pretty hung over; I went to the pub last night as my best friend is going back up to University and we won't see her till Christmas, and so I drank far too much and ended up yelling incorrect answers at a Quiz machine (although I have to say I got quite a few of them right!). I also had a few arm wrestling matches with a ridiculously strong male friend of mine, and pinched my poor boyfriend in the arm for ignoring me...and then texted him from my bed saying "I just ate a Malteaser" and he said "What about it?" and I said "It's evil because of the bees in the honeycomb."

Hmm...

So...I'm not at my best writing this. In fact my fingers will hardly move. But, I shall persevere, although I have _no idea_ what is going to happen in this chapter! We shall see what my hungover mind can produce! Onward ho!

Ahem. Enjoy Chapter Six. Read and review. Over and out.

* * *

Chapter Six: Dreams

He hadn't really realised that there was much of a town here. Its existence had genuinely surprised him when he'd finally moved from the fairly comfortable rock he'd been sitting on for two hours. His book was sodden, soaked through and through, and although he'd lovingly attempted to piece together some of the pages and read on steadfastly, his efforts really had been fruitless, and it had been sullenly returned to his back pocket once it had dried out to an acceptable degree.

The town smelled like broken drains, and Kakashi didn't particularly like it. Occasionally the whiff of cheap perfume found his nose and he recoiled instantly. He knew what the smell of cheap perfume brought.

He wandered into the busy streets with his hands in his pockets, one visible eye watching the world disinterestedly as people whizzed by him, frantically busy, carrying weedy looking groceries in small, thin bags. Small children lined the gutters with thin, crafty eyes that had learned hard on the streets and knew who to pick and how to pick them. Hastily constructed market stalls grew like weeds left and right with warped wood and less than sanitary looking products for sale, and flies buzzed like it was a scrap heap. Sickly green apples were everywhere he turned. He watched three children attempting to rob a small, rickety market stall but the owner caught them in the corner of his eye, and with a sinister smile dragged them behind the makeshift counter. Kakashi didn't need to watch him flog the urchins to know it happened. He continued down the street, his sandals dragging through dollops of mud and filth, the clean sand from the shores of the island gone, much preferring the clean shiny sea water to this chaotic, poverty-stricken waterhole.

It was very obviously poverty-stricken. The children at the sides of the streets had the look in their eyes; it wasn't a look begging for pity, or mercy, or anything other than a fight. They wanted to fight, prove themselves, and earn their living.

"_Living," _thought Kakashi, scoffing, _"What sort of a living is this? A few measly crumbs that another starving kid managed to steal?"_

The adults were not much better off. Thin, pallid skin clung to each of their bodies like bone; hollow, malcontent. Eyes that struggled to open each morning, eyes that despised the sunlight with bitter memory and regret watched him angrily as he moved through the busy street. They could see his well fed, built shape. They could see the healthy gloss of his hair or the natural light of his eyes, despite the fact that by his own standards he looked a state. Kakashi could still taste saltwater on his lips and water still sludged in his sandals. The sun, fairly bright on this early, cold morning, showed the glow that his skin possessed, even if it was only on a small part of his face. Jealousy is a terrible thing.

He moved over to a stall, his stomach rumbling, and began to search through a pile of gradually rotting apples, hunting for one decent enough to eat in his own opinion. The woman behind the stall counter watched him with jealousy and fear in her eyes. Kakashi knew she was ashamed of her sub-standard products. But he knew there was little else here, and he didn't blame her for it, even if she did feel guilty. She would be pretty if she wasn't covered in dirt, and thin with poverty, hands shaking with desperation. Kakashi found an apple with a fairly robust looking peel and held it up to the woman.

"How much?"

She smiled, and her eyes crinkled up. Her face did look pretty in the sunlight. She pointed to a sign to her right that displayed the price of the apples, and Kakashi handed over double the amount to her in small change, feeling fairly uncomfortable but pitying this poor woman. She didn't look older than he was. Her lot in life deserved a little pity now and then.

"_Why didn't she just tell me how much?"_

He pressed the matter a little further.

"Miss, if you'll excuse me..."

Her smile disappeared. The long, thin brown hair that clung to her head seemed to hide her face as she looked downwards, avoiding Kakashi's friendly gaze. He was puzzled, but forced himself to continue.

"...Does this town have a registry office? Or some sort of record of immigration, emigration, etcetera that I could have easy access to?"

Only when he'd finished speaking did he realise how terrified she looked. The hands that shook with desperation earlier trembled now with fear, and when Kakashi caught her gaze he knew it wasn't fear of him, but fear of others listening. He could see her biting her lip with her top teeth.

"_What's she afraid of...?"_

He moved away, her frightened, dull eyes making his stomach feel uncomfortable. He made the frank decision not to glance back at her, for fear he may see her receiving a beating for speaking to an outsider, or just that those eyes may be following him darkly. Either way, he continued forward, making a mental note of the cobweb covered street lamps, the children and their thin eyes watching him, the smells in the air, the stalls and their products. He realised he was on one particularly long, wide street, and branching off it at numerous places were small, dingy side-streets, almost too dark for him to see down, where the backs of shabby old-fashioned hut-houses closed their doors to the tramps and children wandering through, their feet catching occasionally on the filthy cobblestone. Thin eyes.

Kakashi wasn't particularly worried about Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. He was well aware that all three of them had made it to the island in some way or another, and he himself had been happy to let them deal with the problems in the water. It was good for them to fear for their lives once in a while. And he trusted them to escape with considerable ease from a situation where they faced a creature driven only by its desire to eat. He would hardly have left them with such nonchalance if they'd been faced by the snake eyes of Orochimaru.

The name reminded him of the mission, and Kakashi realised that to track the newfound Uchiha girl he really needed Sasuke at his side. Sasuke knew the correct dates, the correct age, and more importantly, he might remember a particular name or face if prompted in the correct manner.

"_I really should keep an eye on them...just in case..."_

From what Sasuke had overheard, Orochimaru was definitely interested in this new Uchiha. More worryingly, Itachi knew about it.

"_They'll be on our trail..."_

A cold hand gripped his arm, and he felt his whole body tense up. Chakra glowered throughout his veins. His eyes flashed as he turned.

It was the girl from the stall. He could see her whole, painfully thin body now. She reminded him of a stray cat. Her hands still trembled as she held out a piece of paper.

"Don't...please don't let them know I told you," she spoke so quietly that Kakashi had to bend a little to hear what she said. Her eyes were pretty. He liked them.

"Thank you," he said with a smile as kind as he could manage, taking the paper from her quaking, dirty hands. "Can I repay you?"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head violently. "No, please..."

Kakashi returned his hands to his pockets, understanding the girl's plea. She could return from her daring venture neither richer nor poorer, or she would be caught. By whatever was chasing her. He simply nodded and turned away, and he knew she'd appreciate that more than money or thanks or a night on the town.

"_Whatever town this place has..." _he thought grimly as he walked away, hearing her own hurried steps as she ran back to her stall. When he'd walked a sufficient distance, Kakashi took out the gritty piece of paper she'd thrust into his hands and read it swiftly. It was an address, her writing childlike and difficult to read but legible nonetheless. He returned the paper to his pocket and sighed. Why on earth was it such a risk for this girl to simply give him an address?

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi didn't need to turn around to know that all three of his students were heading towards him from the opposite end of the long street. Naruto's voice would have drawn too much attention but for the raucous noise of life on the stalls. Still, he turned to be polite, and greeted each of his disheveled students with a smile.

"I was wondering if you'd made it out of the sea alive."

His tone lacked expression, and Sasuke, bandages hanging from his arms, scoffed.

"You hardly sound like you were desperately worried."

"Of course he wasn't!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning, "He understands our outstanding abilities and trusts us in sticky situations! Right, Kakashi-Sensei?"

The grey-haired Jounin smiled down at Naruto. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I was too busy searching for another copy of "Come Come Paradise" to care about your welfare, Naruto."

He laughed as Sakura fumed, the sun drying off her hair and making it curl sweetly. Water no longer dripped from her dress. Despite the cold, dry air, the sun was fairly strong, and today wasn't as wintry as Kakashi had expected.

"But," he continued, "although I may not have found another copy of my book...I _have_ found us a slight lead."

Sasuke looked up, interested now the conversation had turned away from dirty novels. His eyes were no longer red but deep dark black. He felt tired and irritable. After wandering for half an hour along the shore he'd been spotted by Naruto and Sakura, and the three had quickly made their way over to the busier section of the island. His feet ached, and he longed for a decent meal. No matter how he longed to find this girl, he couldn't ignore the functions and wants of his own body.

"A lead?" he queried, meeting Kakashi's gaze without faltering. "What kind of a lead?"

"An address."

"You've found out where she lives?" Sakura's expression displayed her disbelief. "So quickly?"

Kakashi shook his head, sensing that all three of his students were tired and hungry. He doubted there was anywhere decent to eat on this island.

"A young lady gave me the address of the Immigration office. Most small islands like this have them, to keep track of the comings and goings of people living here. I imagine that whenever this girl moved here, she would have had to register on one of the lists in the office."

"But Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto interrupted, "the girl might not have used her real name! Especially if she knew what had happened..." he trailed off under Sasuke's glare.

"I highly doubt she was in Konoha the night my clan was murdered, Naruto," Sasuke's voice was flat, and almost bored. Sakura watched him closely as he spoke. He didn't often speak about this, and whenever he did, she got lost in his eyes. They were dangerous. "No one escaped Itachi. I saw it happen."

Naruto was silent for a moment, and there was a little awkwardness that hadn't existed since the group had reformed.

"It's more likely," finished Kakashi, reading the situation impeccably, "that this girl was away on some sort of vacation, perhaps with friends. Thus there would be no reason for her to hide her real name at the time of arriving here. Of course," he smiled at the blond, who looked uncomfortable, "Now, I doubt she has kept her name. She may not even be aware that she is a member of Sasuke's clan."

"So...we're checking these records," Sakura rounded off, "to search for somebody who came here around the time of the Uchiha massacre, to visit somebody living on this island, and who never signed out. Is that right, Sensei?"

"Right, Sakura."

* * *

After a meal of soft, semi-rotten fruit (the best that Kakashi could pick from the stalls), Team Seven continued the search. Searching round through the city and examining street names eventually led them to a concrete building, grey to match the atmosphere, weeds and ivy clinging to its skeleton like haunted skin. Entering the building, which smelled like an old church to Naruto's keen nose, was much easier than any of them expected. The silence and fear of a lot of the people in the town had demonstrated that some form of government was engaging a policy of oppression; when they'd asked for directions, Team Seven had been greeted with cold, frightened glances and hushed whispers, followed by a curt shake of the head. It seemed like everyone there knew everyone there, and anyone new was a threat, something to be feared, or loathed, or envied. However the building had no guards, not even a receptionist. It was almost abandoned.

"Some lead this is," Sasuke muttered as he scowled at the grey tiled walls. Sakura frowned at him; a move she'd never dare make in the past.

"Sasuke, you never know. At least we didn't have to fight to get in."

Sasuke didn't listen to her protests. He merely lost his gaze in the grey everywhere, and sank deeper into his thoughts that this search was looking more and more hopeless by the second.

Kakashi led the way up some rickety stairs (one step was actually _missing_ and Naruto almost fell right though it) to the first floor, which, with its creaky floors and dusty shelves, looked like an old, forgotten library. Kakashi looked around, glad of the cloth he wore constantly over his nose; Sakura sneezed beside him.

"I guess this is the place to look..."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, his face almost ash coloured in the dim room. There were no electric lights, but the sun shone through a few of the grimy windows half-heartedly.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-Sensei? Where do we even start?"

Naruto's gaze fell about the room, to the piles upon piles of unstacked books. Further away, broken shelves displayed their titles as if they were something to be ashamed of. Kakashi sighed.

"We need to look through these books till we find anything to do with Immigration control. The people in this city seem scared. Whoever is in charge here, I'll bet, runs this place with a tight, closed fist. They'll want to keep an eye on who moves in and out of this island. We're looking for old records; records they're probably not interested in any more. This building is an abandoned Citizen's Bureau. If that record is anywhere, it's here."

* * *

The ink was faded, and the blue looked like it was dying into the yellow, brown-edged pages, almost trying to hide itself from prying eyes with dark intentions. It could not, however, hide itself from the sharp Sakura. The words sat still and silent in the midst of thousands of others, sheepish. Her hands were afraid to touch the page as his black eyes bore down upon it, reading the words over and over again, as if to push and process, repeat and recall them. Naruto's eyes glanced from one face to the other, nervously, and Kakashi waited silently, hand fumbling the apple he'd bought earlier that sat meekly in his pocket.

Halfway down the page, written just about eight years ago, was one particular name that had caught Sakura's green eyes as she'd flipped professionally through the archives of the third book they'd found. The curves of the letters were mature and impressive; the name itself was childlike and innocent. In a column marked "Date In", Sakura noted the date; two weeks before the Uchiha clan had been clawed out of reality. In the column "Date Out", a line had been savagely scratched through the return date for the child. She'd been staying with a woman marked as "Tanaka, Hatsumomo" in a small district to the east of the city. She was marked as nine years old at the time of entering the island. Her name spoke volumes to each of them, but to none more than Sasuke, who couldn't take his eyes off it. He felt it might run away from him, sink into the page and be nothing more than another painful memory to him. He didn't dare to trust it, so he watched it, drank it in with eyes that touched and smelled and smiled. He could feel himself growing more and more attached to the name, making it his own, memorising the loop of the "y" and the beautiful curl on the "C". He licked his dry lips nervously, aware that the others were waiting for a response from him. He didn't really know what to say. His heart sang.

"_It's not just a possibility anymore...she's here and alive and I'm here with her...it's not just some rumour and it's not my imagination...it's the truth and it changes everything I've ever lived for..."_

When he spoke her name he couldn't remove the smile from the corners of his mouth. His eyes danced as they read it over, over again, more, hungry.

"Uchiha...Chiyo..."

* * *

By the time night fell, Kakashi had hunted them out a decent place to eat. His eyes were wary. As Naruto tucked into a small bowl of miso ramen and Sakura and Sasuke munched on a plate of noodles, he watched the streets with caution. He didn't like the feeling this city gave him. He didn't like the scurrying glances the residents shot at him as he walked past them. He didn't like how dark it was without streetlights.

They'd spent the rest of the day tracking down the name. Sasuke had grown eager, more impatient, showing a willingness to speak to people door to door than had shocked the rest of the group. If Sakura could find a word to describe his attitude, she'd choose "desperate" and leave it at that.

Their first move, of course, was to look for the lady Chiyo had resided with during her move from Konoha to this island. "Tanaka, Hatsumomo". Her address had been easy enough to find within the archives of the old library (although Kakashi had been disconcerted by how much detail of people's personal lives was so closely monitored), and they'd moved there quickly, only to find that Hatsumomo had died three years ago. This hadn't stopped Sasuke; he'd quickly asked the new residents if there had been a young girl living with the deceased woman. They'd been hesitant about giving out the information but Sasuke had pressed them sharply, and they soon gave up what he wanted to hear; an address for Chiyo, who'd moved out into her own house two weeks after the fairly sudden death of her guardian. Sasuke had pressed them so hard for information that the two frightened residents had even passed them a dim photograph of the girl, now under the name "Tanaka, Chiyo" to help them locate her.

Darkness had begun to fall early, and Kakashi suggested they stop and eat before finding Chiyo's house. He could sense his team's excitement, and, truth be told, he was a little excited himself. He could see the light in Sasuke's eyes; he seemed younger. He'd even flashed a smile at the people who'd handed him Chiyo's photograph, and he'd studied it hard, watching it with an expression that said he knew the face from somewhere but he couldn't exactly place it. That didn't surprise Kakashi. For all he knew, Sasuke and Chiyo may have spoken to each other every day for several years before they were separated.

Sakura watched Sasuke a little enviously. Although she was older and more mature now, she still couldn't deny that she had once held feelings for Sasuke, of the romantic category. Despite the fact that they had dispersed with time, she would always have a soft spot for him. What she would have given to have him watch her own face as he watched that in the picture, once upon a time!

Naruto had come up with the idea that if they saw any girls around Chiyo's age passing them on the street, they should possibly ask for her whereabouts. Kakashi had agreed it was worth a shot, but the residents of this town seemed to clammed up and wary of passing out any information that he knew it was unlikely they would gain any knowledge of decent standing. As they left the noodle shop, Kakashi walked behind the others, mind lost in its own thoughts as the streets grew busier and busier.

"_Busier...?"_

He glanced about. Why was it getting busier at night time? Voices were louder and more brash, and something lingered in the air that he didn't like, that crept up his wrists and made him feel cold. Was there some sort of hidden enemy here? Was it Orochimaru?

A group of young girls, around eighteen years old, headed towards them, chattering and laughing, drinks in hand. They wore traditional Kimonos, the bottoms of which draped through the sludge on the dirty floors, ruining the impressive effect the dresses originally had. Silk sashes tied in huge knots at the front of the Kimonos, and Kakashi frowned.

"_Prostitutes..."_

He knew the difference between a high class Geisha and a lower class prostitute. Simply put, a Geisha tied her sash in a complex knot at the back, representing that she untied it very rarely, and for a high price. They were regarded as respectable, beautiful beings by all. Their hair, piled high and beautiful, their necks, painted sparkling white and dazzling in the night; all enough to make a man beg.

"_But prostitutes tie their sashes at the front..." _he thought scornfully, _"for easy access..."_

Knots on show were knots easily undone. The group of girls approaching wore huge, garish silk knots about their skinny midriffs, and Kakashi eyes them suspiciously.

They walked right into Naruto and Sasuke, ignoring Sakura, and instantly calling out a host of teases and sleazy references. Kakashi couldn't help smiling; Naruto smiled at the all, reminiscent of the cat who got the cream. Sasuke glowered at them, almost growling in disgust.

"Get away from us," he muttered, loud enough for them to hear and giggle at.

"Tough customer eh?" one leered at him, sake cup in her hand leaking a little of its fluid onto her Kimono. Sakura eyed them all with disgust, and pushed one of them away. She bumped right into Sasuke, who whipped around and dropped the photograph he had clutched so tightly all evening.

"We'll show you a good time alright," she smiled at him, drunk, "for the right price, of course..."

"What's this?" one bent down ungracefully, reaching for the crumpled photograph in the mud on the floor. Sasuke growled. He didn't want to use violence on these girls, but they were getting in the way. His eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Get off it."

Naruto laughed. "Come on, Sasuke, they're just having a laugh with us!"

The drunk holding the photo examined it for a moment, and then a spark flashed in her hazy blue eyes.

"You're looking for Chiyo, mister?"

Sasuke froze, and gazed at the blue eyed skinny girl. Kakashi's heart sank in realisation that hadn't hit the others yet.

"You know Chiyo?" Sakura asked, eyes wide. The girl nodded with a grin.

"I can understand, mister. She gets a lot of special requests. She's less than a minute away! I'll take you to her."

Before his mind could process what the drunk prostitute was saying to him in her sweet, slurred voice, Sasuke found himself being led away as she grasped his arm with her long nails. He could hear the other girls giggling, and he almost thought he heard Kakashi shouting after him, but for the moment, his thoughts were on the girl, finding her, finally grasping the moment he'd longed to hold and touch and keep.

"_I'll see her, not a photo and not a fake and not even a dream but a real girl another Uchiha another family member t_

_his brings down everything Itachi tried to do she defeats him in her existence_

_she's beautiful and I don't even know her haven't even touched her spoken to her and I can't stop thinking about her she's in my mind day and night blue ink on the page so bright and I'm first to her to protect her to help her to_

A door opened in front of him, and he was pushed inside by the smiling drunk girl. It slammed behind him with a noise louder than he liked, and for a moment he was surrounded by total darkness. It was heavy, and smelled of something he couldn't recognise.

"You have half an hour," came a voice to his left, soft, like peaches, but bored, and cold too, and somehow sensual. A lamp flickered on, and his eyes, still red, struggled to adjust.

"Make it worth my while."

He looked toward the voice and felt the red spill out of his eyes like blood from a wound. The room was dingy, walls unclean, inhabited only by a single bed to the left. A messily written sign on the wall in front of him met his eyes and he felt sick.

"_Chiyo's paradise."_

A list of prices followed the tacky lettering. On the bed, more naked than he'd ever seen any female be in his entire life, lay the girl he'd met on the beach, who'd helped him up and offered him her home, legs splayed apart in a manner that he was sure should arouse him but simply made him feel more and more ill. He felt his back hit the wall behind him. His legs felt weak, and he couldn't take his eyes off her, off her body, off her face, off her eyes, deep and dark as his own, full of shame and desire. His dreams shattered in front of his eyes harder than he remembered they were capable of doing, and he felt himself searching for the door knob to exit the room. He couldn't find it. All he could see was this woman, naked and offering herself to him; everything he'd dreamed of finding wrapped up in a mess more sordid and disgraceful than he could think about. The words passed out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Chiyo...Uchiha..."

* * *

**Sherby**: And that's a wrap folks! I'm off to work in five mins (I cut it fine today, but this is a long chappie, isn't it?) and so review and let me know what you think! Over and out! 


	7. Chapter 7: Stars

**Sherby**: And, I am back, feeling pretty cool about this fic; although it's not getting a lot of attention on fanfiction. I've been getting a whole lot of feedback from a forum I haunt, which is fabulous. I need to say a huge thank you to four people in particular for reading and also helping me out in life before I get on with this chap;

Alex: YOU READ IT! Thank you so much! I shall take your suggestions into account, and hopefully you will see an improvement! I am glad you like it, and hope you continue to read! Loooveeee youuuu!

ShinobiXX: You, my adopted Mammy-Chan, are truly fabulous, and I love you so! You have taken me in and supported me, and I want to make you proud with this fic.

Auntie-Toxi: You have been so supportive of me too! You made me feel at home on The Inn and you have given me so many cookies! Once more, I wish to bring honour to the family name, so you and Mammy-Chan will be proud to have adopted me!

Sam: My lovely boyfriend. You have encouraged me so much, and it feels so nice that you would read this loyally and actually get involved in it; people, he says to me pretty much everyday "When are you updating, Jen, when, when?", and without his gentle nagging and loving enthusiasm, I wouldn't be where I am now. I love you my little Rock-Lee lover!

Okay, so now that the dedications are over with, let's start chapter...erm...seven! Me no own Naruto...but me own cute lil Sasuke keyring! Oh, and the lyrics later on are from "Vincent" by Don McLean. You should maybe listen to it while reading the later part of this chapter? It would probably help. I dunno. Whatever! Hehehe! I was also inspired to look at the painting "Starry Night" by Vincent Van Gogh, so check it out.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Stars

Sasuke had an awful lot to think about. Things he hadn't really realised needed thinking about until now, when some sort of cage door had been grated open, and these worries and questions prowled about his mind freely, sharp claws scratching the base of his head so he couldn't really push them to one side. He was restless, restless and wide. He didn't really know what he was doing.

The word "forgiveness" wasn't one he was typically familiar with. In the near eight years apart from his brother, his heart had remained cold and bitter toward Itachi. It wasn't something he admired about himself; that he held a grudge, that he couldn't let go, but was something he had learned to deal with. It had all been exceptionally simple in his bright mind; the blood of his clan, spilled so callously by his brother, would be avenged, and Sasuke would justify it all with the ruins of Itachi upon his hands. He was never afraid of condemnation for his actions. In his heart, he truly believed himself to be following the right path; a means to an end. But he had never really considered the implications of this behaviour; now those considerations sprang forth and pushed behind his eyes. They hurt him quite a bit.

Kakashi had pulled him from the room deftly and dragged him away, speaking calmly in his ear but Sasuke couldn't remember the words his teacher had offered. Everything flashed by in colour; the angry blue of Naruto's eyes, semi-fluorescent pinks and yellows on the silk, sorrowful, pitying emerald green that followed like the tail of a comet, and beige, naked pale beige that spat into his face and rubbed, rubbed till there was nothing left.

Kakashi's strong arms had pushed him away, moved them all in silence through the noisy streets. The mud was soft on his shoes. In the oncoming darkness, Sasuke felt cold. Noises and smells and sights smacked by him like a howl of wind, but he paid no heed. All he knew was the strong hands on his shoulders and the cold that itched under his fingertips. The stalls were ink and gritty in the streets. People whipped around the small group, and the stars were bright, bright and glowing embers.

She'd realised it was him as he stood there, _"gawking like some adolescent pervert"_ he thought with a sneer, and her eyes had grown wide. Her face was easy to read once she recognised him, and although she'd grabbed a sheet to cover herself, Kakashi had slammed the door open by then and yanked Sasuke backwards so his eyes didn't know where to look but downwards, away from the stars. They knew too much.

After a small search, Kakashi decided it was best to set up camp as opposed to hunting for a hotel, or guest house, or inn; there were none to be seen. It furthered Kakashi's suspicions about the town, but he didn't really understand to where they were being furthered. They'd moved away from the centre of the town, still locked in an awkward silence. Sasuke watched the ground, counted the pebbles unconsciously, his insides echoing like hollow bone, or a dying tree in the deepest midnight. He ached to say something but he just didn't know what.

Eventually they'd returned to the outskirts of the town, and, nearing the shore, they'd found a fairly decent place to set up camp. Naruto and Sakura had watched Sasuke's black eyes with worry in their own. It was touching, really; affectionate stuff, but Sasuke was hardly in the mood to return the gesture, nor to even comment on it. In fact, it just dragged up more thoughts that should have lain dead but didn't; now they prowled and hunted and drove his eyes into the ground.

Now they all sat there, chained with this heavy, uncomfortable silence, stealing glances at each other by the firelight that Kakashi had lit without asking for Sasuke's help. It had taken him a few tries but he'd been determined. Once it was lit, he'd taken out his book and pretended to read it, but watched his team cautiously, not knowing what to expect. The tent lay idly upon some nearby rocks. There was no need to erect it yet.

He should have expected that it would be Naruto who broke the silence. If the atmosphere had been less morose, Kakashi would have smiled. Sakura turned her head towards the blonde, and Sasuke merely lifted his eyes dully. He didn't really see what Naruto could say to offer him anything worth holding on to.

"So...is this mission over?"

Head throbbing like an excited heartbeat, Sasuke didn't care to answer that question just yet. He didn't know what the answer was. He knew the basic facts or his situation; he'd run, run all the way home from that damned Orochimaru, rammed a knife into his shoulder he wanted this so badly, his team had taken him back without a sniff of bad attitude or contempt, they'd travelled this far with him with determination for _his cause_ in the eyes... and the long-lost-Uchiha was a whore. _"A tacky one at that"._ If he added up those factors, he should have the solution instantly. But it was too difficult for him to just let go, let go of the woman whose name he'd fallen in love with, to throw away the forgiveness his team had bestowed upon his wounded, battered corpse of a body. He knew he had to stop now, but he was also well aware that if he did, this new, more hopeful, more positive dream would dissolve like sugar in hot water, and he'd be alone again.

He couldn't return to Orochimaru. That was certain. He'd discovered the mistake he'd made when he'd left Konoha and entered Sound. Those were memories he _definitely_ didn't want to draw upon, and no matter how high the gate was drawn, those tigers were staying locked up tight. Would Konoha want him back? After he'd failed _yet again_ and returned empty handed? No beautiful bride Uchiha on his arm like Tsunade had surely expected?

"_And my team...Naruto, Sakura...Kakashi..."_

He didn't know what they'd think of him, but their eyes melted pity, and he hated it. Would they want a failure? Did they _actually _trust him, after all he'd done to desert them? Was this a pragmatic more on their part, or was the forgiveness he'd seen in their eyes in the early days genuine and soft, like he'd first believed?

"_How can forgiveness come to them so easily?"_

He knew that when he'd left, he'd broken Sakura's beautiful heart right in two, pummelled it into the muddy floor and left it for dead. He understood the pain he'd put Naruto through, because it had felt immensely similar for himself; he saw Naruto, as idiotic as he was, as a brother now (_"better an idiotic brother than a psychotic one"_), and the tearing of those ties had been more difficult than he'd ever imagined. He could imagine Naruto's face upon his return to Konoha, upon breaking the news to a patient Sakura that he hadn't won, hadn't broken Sasuke's legs to return him to their village. He could see the crystal tears she'd shed into a pool of many shed for him.

And Kakashi? Sasuke remembered Kakashi's one real lecture with pixel-perfect clarity. If he thought hard enough, he was there again, looking up at the tall, silver haired prodigy with eyes that begged him to cry and leave it all behind but a heart that refused to move its feet. Kakashi's words had sunk deep, and when he left, Sasuke realised that Kakashi had always really wanted what was best for him. He was also aware that Kakashi, like himself, had no family (_"psychotic brother not really family any longer..."_). Leaving him behind would be to break yet another painful tie. What he'd done was unfair, and heartbreaking in the worst sense. It wasn't something simple that could just be forgotten.

But they'd taken him back, after he'd spat on them all, with a grace and acceptance he could not comprehend no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many thoughts pulled and ragged at his scalp. They watched him now, full of sympathy, trying so hard to understand him, and all he felt was confusion.

"_How do you forgive someone who breaks your heart like this?"_

"We are Ninja, Naruto," Kakashi's eyes did not move from the page as he spoke, and Sasuke watched him miserably. "Our mission is the safe return of the Uchiha. We must complete our mission..." he paused, wary of his words, "no matter what her profession may be."

Sakura looked surprised. "But Kakashi-Sensei..."

"Our reason for undertaking this mission wasn't just to fulfil some new-found desire of Sasuke's," Kakashi continued, his voice smooth and treacle as ever. He knew exactly what he was doing, "but was to do as our village ordered us. Hokage is expecting us to return with the girl. Sasuke," he turned to the dark haired, almost sullen teen, whose face was half hidden in the darkness, "As much as you like to imagine it, this mission is not all about you."

It was Naruto's turn to look surprised. "Kakashi-Sensei, hang on!"

"No, he's right, Naruto." Sasuke finally found his tongue again, and there were words on it that had to escape him. "This is a mission. Personal involvement is strictly forbidden."

"Then what's the point in bringing her back?" Naruto shouted, angry. His blond hair glowed red in the light of the fire, and his eyes flashed in a way that told them all that he was right and he knew it. "Is this girl just an objective, just a statistic? This is for _you_, Sasuke. It always has been! There's nothing wrong with that! What's the problem with wanting to get away from being alone? I'd do the same if I were in your shoes!"

The words, right as they were, made Sasuke angry. Naruto understood the basics, but didn't see where Sasuke was coming from. Didn't carry the weight of a dead, proud clan, secrets locked up and loaded onto his back, bringing him down.

"You go marry her then!" Sasuke raised his voice, one fist clenching, and other continuing to fiddle with a small twig he'd uncovered in the sand. "Would you want _that_, Naruto? Do you understand the implications of it all? What she is? What's expected of me? How the _hell_ can I be expected to revive a dead clan with a_ prostitute_?"

A hole seemed to cave in the air as he said it, his words tight and injected with anger and passion. Sasuke had always had a short fuse. Their eyes were wide as he continued; he'd started now, he might as well finish. He slung a finger at Sakura, whose eyes glistened under the stars, which were far too bright and knew it all.

"You _idolise_ Sakura, loser, it's obvious." his eyes flashed red for a moment, and Kakashi watched with vague interest. "Would you want her if she was a whore? Advertising herself like some...cheap...tramp? Every man climbing into her bed behind your back, enjoying her? There's no honour, Naruto. There's no pride in that. To do such a thing..."

Sakura looked very upset, tears on the verge of flowing, and Naruto was growling, hackling at him, nose wrinkled with what was said. Kakashi still watched, one lazy eye following his every word.

He didn't know how to finish his unexpected speech. He wasn't used to making them. For once, he just said what he thought, and didn't care who was listening.

"...What...what would my parents say to me?"

The silence, broken only by the cackle of the understanding fire, was soft now, as the red slipped out of his eyes and the tension eased away from his muscles. For a moment, they all understood, just a little, the burden lashed to his back. He had a vicious choice on his hands. He could revive his clan with pure Uchiha blood, continuing the genetic scheme of both sexes successfully, but with tainted, impure blood; who would be proud of being part of a clan started with a prostitute? His other option would be to look elsewhere, and be alone again, be the only one, miss out on the opportunity to revive the dead with the genuine article.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice was gentle, and she looked at her friend with affection. "You've seen the state of this village. Chiyo isn't a prostitute because she wants to be. She's a prostitute because there's no other way for her to get by on her own."

"Besides," Naruto offered, gentle too, but more stubborn, more objective, "who says you have to revive your clan? None of us were expecting you to marry this girl. We just thought you wanted to protect her from...from Itachi, to stop him from _totally_ wiping the Uchiha clan out. Apart from you, I mean..." he offered Sasuke a small grin. Sasuke only sighed in return.

"It's not so simple, Naruto."

Sakura ventured words again, blinking back the emotion in her eyes roughly.

"And even if I _was_ a prostitute, Sasuke, would you hate me for it? If I was starving, alone, frightened...you know me as a friend now, but would you just cast me aside for what I'd done?"

Sasuke sighed again, placing his hands on his forehead to support his head. It seemed so heavy all of a sudden, heavy with these pacing thoughts and roars. He knew the wise kunoichi was waiting for an answer from him, and he knew he had to give one, but he was lost for words once more.

"There's more to Chiyo than just a...a 'whore', Sasuke," Sakura watched the stars unafraid, beautiful as she tilted her head up to see them. "Just like there's more to the sky than a blue paintbrush and a bit of cotton fluff."

Kakashi wasn't watching them any more. The firelight lit up his mask and features, and his team could almost make out a clear picture of what his face would look like beneath it. The wood crackled pleasantly, and the flames danced under the stars who danced too.

"Underneath the underneath, Sasuke."

He'd quoted the lines that all three of them remembered clearly, and they followed his lop-sided gaze beyond their own little group and back to the path they'd walked from the village. And she stood there, as they'd expected from his gaze, draped in her bright Kimono, cheeks flushed from the run to find them, brown hair flecked with light sun-streaks hanging messily about her face. Her hands were clasped together awkwardly. She looked at them all for a second with black doe eyes that knew their thoughts, and then watched the sandy path at her feet. The starlight shimmered on the glittery Kimono. She looked as though she'd stepped to them from another century. She was biting her bottom lip anxiously.

Sasuke knew instantly that the others expected him to go and speak to her. He didn't understand why or how he knew; he just did, and there was nothing he could really do to stop that. He didn't _want_ to speak to her; what could he say?

"_Busy shift, dear?" _he thought scornfully to himself, frowning for a moment. He felt his team mate's eyes upon him, upon his slouched figure on a cold rock, and, with a sigh, pushed himself to his feet.

"That's the problem, Kakashi," his voice sounded tired and down, "I've already seen underneath the underneath. I saw too much."

Before any of them could respond, he'd stepped away, away from the firelight that bounced playfully off his pale bandages, and set his feet back onto the path to the village, skin lit now by the light of the stars as he moved toward the panting woman. She clasped her hands tighter as he approached, and a soft wind blew. She searched for words to say to him as he neared her.

Naruto watched as Sasuke met with the girl. He didn't really do anything spectacular; his hands were shoved deep into his pockets as usual, and he walked with an attitude that read _"I really don't care what you think"_, but when he got to her, he nodded his head to the left, not an order, not a demand, but a badly phrased question; the best he could hope for from an awkward Sasuke in an awkward situation.

"Walk with me."

Naruto smiled. He knew they hadn't come all that way for nothing.

* * *

The water laps gently at the sand on the island. The weather is not rough but smooth, smooth as ice and although a cold chill still crisps the air, the night is pleasant enough. The tide is ginger and easy. A snake hides in the edges of the froth with ease, and watches the situation unfold with yellow eyes.

* * *

_Starry starry night..._

It was a picture-perfect night. The moon glowed above them, ripe as flame and bright in the sky. The stars themselves had a glow about them, wiry, wispy, and Sasuke could see them in the glitters on her Kimono, knot tied at the front, face innocent though, innocent and nervous at his words.

_Paint your palette blue and grey...with eyes that know the darkness in my soul..._

They'd walked in silence for a while, for neither had known what to say to the other. Chiyo had watched the ground intently, while Sasuke had looked up, gazed at the sky that made Sakura look so beautiful moments earlier. He could almost see the breeze up there, flitting its way through the stars in a heavenly, playful ascension before it plummeted back down, slowing in consideration for their chapped skin, and licked their bodies cold, but friendly.

_Shadows on the hills..._

They'd finally come to rest in a small, almost circular stretch of sand, surrounded by small, pointed rocks that grinned and yawned in the night. The sand was soft here, and remnants of ice still clung to the undersides of some of the stones from nights ago.

_Paint the trees and daffodils..._

And so they sat; perched, rather; quietly, a small breeze rustling through their hair, she watching the sand as it glittered in the teal moonlight, and Sasuke willing himself to glare at the stars but unable to.

_Catch the breeze and winter chills, in colours on the snowy linen land._

He knew he should initiate some sort of conversation. The love he'd felt for the simplicity of her name still smiled at him from the depths of his stomach, and his hand fiddled with some sand on the rock he sat on. He finally glanced at her, and she did not notice, so he took in her features. She reminded him of summer. The garish colours of her Kimono seemed softer in the moonlight, and the patterns gentle, trickling.

_Flaming flowers that brightly blaze..._

His eyes traced the patterns absent-mindedly, all trace of anger gone now. He was hurting so badly that it throbbed, but he just had no idea of what to say to this woman, who he did not know, but knew more closely than he'd ever known anyone else. The hours, wakeful nights he'd spent thinking about her, wondering about her touch, feeling insanely protective of her despite not knowing if he'd like her or hate her.

She glanced at him.

_Swirling clouds in violet haze...colours changing hue..._

He held her gaze; Sasuke Uchiha had never been one to turn away in fear from somebody's glance. Her eyes were, he noted with some interest, very similar to his own. Dark, bitter; but they help a softness he could never make room for.

"How do you know I'm an Uchiha?"

Sasuke sighed, and fiddled with the sand some more. He felt so uncomfortable, and by rights, he felt that _he_ should be the one asking the questions.

"I...we...my team tracked you down."

Her eyes flashed fear for a moment. "Why? What do you want with me? I'm perfectly happy living my life here, hiding away, nobody knowing. My clan is dead. I don't want to join them."

Her voice was hard now, and she looked away, down at the sand.

_Weathered faces lined in pain..._

Once more Sasuke was lost for words (he'd stopped keeping count of how many times that night he'd been lost), and he sighed, heavily. He studied her face. It was tough; she had a certain amount of pluck and pride left.

"_She's definitely one of us,"_ he thought with a wry grin.

"They aren't all dead, Chiyo..."

Her head snapped towards his. Sasuke could sense the ocean strongly. The salt smell was addictive.

"Forgive me. The one who murdered my entire family, and the rest of my clan. He's still out there. Ever wonder why I've been hiding?"

Sasuke felt himself smiling. "No, it doesn't surprise me. He's a powerful guy..."

Her eyes registered shock as she looked at him, her face softer now, the anger of the previous seconds slipping away easily.

"You know him?"

Another sigh. The breeze blew a little stronger for a moment. The stars glittered. Undulating hills rolled in the distance.

"He's my brother."

_Soothed beneath the artist's loving hand...now I understand..._

A slip of hair fell from behind her ear, and now Chiyo watched Sasuke's face, taking in his features, looking for any trace of Itachi in his eyes. She found none. They may have looked alike, but his eyes were so different, so much more bold, somehow; they carried the bitter weight she knew.

"I'm still alive by accident," she said softly, instinct telling her to move a little closer to Sasuke but her body staying still. "But you...Sasuke Uchiha..."

He looked at her, straight, hair falling into his eyes but not obscuring them.

"You have a purpose. He left you alive for a reason."

He nodded.

_Starry starry night...portraits hung in empty halls..._

"Whatever his purpose, whatever his motives were," his voice was colder than the wind, "I'm alive to make him pay for what he did."

_Frameless heads on nameless walls..._

"And so..."

Her hands twisted in and out of each other. She was still nervous at the sight of this man, a survivor, like herself, famous for his survival, infamous for his deception of Konoha. She'd heard the rumours. But sitting next to her she did not feel was a traitor, a killer, a danger. To Chiyo, Sasuke looked more lonely than she'd ever felt.

_With eyes that watch the world and can't forget..._

"Are you here to...to save me?" her voice was sceptical, and her eyes flashed it. Sasuke almost smiled again.

"I originally came here...under orders from Konoha, to bring you back home. To protect you. Itachi knows about you. I doubt he'd be happy to leave the job so sloppily unfinished..." he trailed off, eyes sinking to the ground, watching his feet in the sand.

_The stranger that you've met..._

Chiyo knew why he'd stopped, and her face flushed. "But now... now you've met me..."

_The ragged men in ragged clothes..._

If Sasuke had ever felt awkward in his life, the discomfort he felt at this moment ranked higher than any other. He knew what she was saying clearly, and he felt ashamed for his hot, angry words earlier. She seemed nice enough.

"_Like Sakura said, it's not like she'd work that sort of...job...out of choice..."_

He ran a worn hand over his eyes heavily, not understanding quite how he'd gotten tangled up in this. He felt as though this girl read him so simply, so easily, as if she'd been the artist behind the strokes of the words, sharp and clear and blue. The wind swirled around them in inky waves.

_The silver thorn of bloody rose lies crushed and broken on the virgin snow..._

"Chiyo...you seem like a nice girl..." his words were like fingernails on a chalk board they were so uncomfortable and stumbling, "but...I don't...mean..."

She chuckled. "It's alright, Sasuke. You are Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

He nodded with a small smile. His name was known everywhere he went.

"I don't work it because I want to, Sasuke."

"I know, I know! I'm not--"

"I have to. I'm alone too. And on this island, as good as it may be for hiding me, the pickings are very slim. I need to survive. I'm like you. Somehow...I slipped through the net. I do what I have to in order to stay alive."

_Now I understand...what you tried to say to me..._

Sasuke was silent, and stared up at the starry night above them. His face shone in the light, and Chiyo watched, wordless, unsure of where her stark words had put her.

"Does it bring shame on the Uchiha clan to do whatever it takes to survive?"

Her words returned his gaze to her, and she was surprised to see he was smiling, a full smile now, eyes crinkled in the corners and glittering as brightly as her Kimono under the stars. The shadows of the distant hills crept back, and all was the moon, golden and glowing kind and crisp in the dark. The sound of the sea lapping was gentle on her ears.

"Apart from the job description," Sasuke said, smile fading and his face becoming serious, "You're pretty much how I imagined you to be."

She laughed, a little forcedly, but she put that down to nerves.

"Well, I never really imagined you. I wasn't even sure you existed. You could easily be a myth. It's strange...it's strange to have another, isn't it?"

_They would not listen, they did not know how..._

Sasuke smiled at her again, and watched how her skin, lightly tanned, glimmered like water in the moonlight.

"Yeah."

_Perhaps they'll listen now..._

* * *

Red eyes watch them in the dark. They are unaware of them. It wouldn't matter if they were knowing. They can do nothing.

"_Such foolishness..."_

He watches the girl. He sees the fear in her eyes. He has a knack for reading people's eyes now. They tell him all he needs to know.

"_And then there were two..."_

He'd been surprised when he heard the news. On the trail immediately. Now, he watches, eyes red and black and feverish, angry, hair in his face, hidden in the night.

"_This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you..."_

His fist clenches. He will not be made a fool of.

"_Foolish little brother..." _his thoughts are sly, gritty, _"Hope is a waste of life."_

The red eyes disappear into the night as, nearby, in a circle of sand, two figures stand, closer now, and head toward the shore, where the embers of a fire burn warmly and three friends wait to make her acquaintance. He continues to watch. His eyes burn like coals.

"_Foolish little brother..."_

* * *

**Sherby: **Well, that's chapter seven! Quite smushy and fluffy almost! Ah well! I like it, even if you don't! Hehe! So, let me know what you think with a lovely review, and make me smile! Next update should be next Saturday, but might not be, as my boyfriend is going back to uni and I may be weeping, lol! Nah, not quite. It should be Saturday. Or earlier, if I get bored in the week. Doubtful, as I have a tonne of reading to do. Thanks for reading; any plot suggestions etc just pass them to me in a review! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! HEHEHE!

Love and blessings

Sherby xxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

**Sherby: **Hey guys, and welcome to Chapter 8 of Another. I've had some helpful constructive advice on how to make this fic better; I'm aware the pace has been dropping, and that's because I've been trying to think up a really decent plot for you guys at the same time as pumping out updates every single Saturday; meaning that I had to stall for time a little. I know it's been a little slow; this chapter, things should heat up. That said, I only have 3 hours to write it in, so it may be a little shorter than others. I have work, people! So, yeah, please, continue to read, continue to be supportive, and keep telling me what you think! It's so helpful!

Well, read and review, if you like! Sherby xxxx

* * *

Chapter 8: Escape

Sakura hammered the peg into the ground. Time had passed, and the wind had picked up. As the lights of the campfire had begun to die off in the chilly breeze, they'd decided to set up their huge tent and shelter from the elements. They didn't want to get caught in another bad night. The tent had survived the storm on the sea quite easily, tucked into Kakashi's backpack. It was a little damp and salty but still made decent shelter. They would be safe under its roof.

"They" specifically referring to more than the four members of Team Seven now. Of course, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura herself would be sleeping in the tent. But now they had Chiyo – their mission goal, their target; their prize. She needed to be well protected. Of course, Chiyo had offered out her own home to them to stay in, but there were only two beds, and Naruto had suggested that if only two of the group out of five could have a comfy bed, it was better that none have a comfy bed at all (Sakura generally imagined that Naruto enjoyed camping out. He liked hands on activities, even this late at night).

So, Sakura hammered, and she hammered in the peg with more force than she'd originally intended. She wasn't angry, she knew it. Anger felt hot, and glowed. This was different. Jealousy? She didn't think so. Glancing at Chiyo and Sasuke, the latter assisting the former in tying a specific knot in the tent rope, she didn't feel particularly jealous. Envy was blue for her, and nothing cold and icy flowed in her blood. As she knocked the peg further and further into the ground, she realised that what she felt verged upon nostalgia, and her confused mind ground to a quick sharp stop when she finally understood herself. She hadn't lost Sasuke, as a younger Sakura may have bitterly believed, to Chiyo, but she still had to accept the fact that he wasn't her's anymore.

"_He wasn't mine to start with..."_

It did hurt her. It was hard to slowly lose a grip on something she'd clung to for so many years. Furthermore, she doubted she'd ever stop loving him. But she didn't want to pose herself as Chiyo's rival; and looking at the contentment on Sasuke's features, she doubted it was worth it. He'd finally achieved the impossible, and Sakura loved him too much to take it away from him. With a smile, she made a treaty with herself to merely watch him from afar; on a literal and non-literal level. Watching the slope of his back and the strong, safe features of his arms wouldn't make her feel too guilty.

"_Saying that," _she thought to herself as she eyed Sasuke and Chiyo, working together and actually talking – talking! Sasuke Uchiha, engaged in conversation! - _"it's not like he's all over her. Hardly love at first sight sort of stuff..."_

She didn't get to finish her thoughts. Naruto leaped onto her from behind with a huge grin.

"Hey, Sakura, I caught you! You'll have to be sharper than that if you want to survive this deadly mission!"

Kakashi watched with a lopsided smile as his students finally erected the tent. As always, he offered little help; perhaps now and then the odd, well-timed word of encouragement that, instead of actually encouraging, tended to just annoy his students. They were fun kids.

He liked this Chiyo character. For one thing, he could immediately see she was good for Sasuke. Whether he liked her romantically or not, he came right out of himself when she was there. It was almost like Chiyo reverted Sasuke, to what he was like before it all.

Kakashi also genuinely liked her. She seemed nice; a survivor, in his opinion; someone with a sharp wit and intelligence that couldn't be taught in a text book. She had taken care of herself physically, and while Kakashi was hardly about to leap in and sweep her from under Sasuke's glance, he could appreciate that she was an attractive woman. She had a decent sense of humour and a smile ready for anybody. Naruto and Sakura liked her too, he could see; although, he could read from Sakura's almost vacant expression sometimes that she was having to let go of something she wasn't quite ready to. Whether she knew it or not, Chiyo was also good for Sakura. It was time that the pink haired woman realised how much she was worth to _herself_, not just in the eyes of Sasuke.

The tent was quickly set up, and Team Seven (plus one) crawled in to avoid the wind. Blankets were passed about quickly; hands were cold and numb from working in the wind, which now battered the sides of the tent but couldn't really offer any more danger than that. The atmosphere was pleasant and warm. Naruto complained at the lack of food jovially. It wasn't really a problem.

Kakashi enjoyed the company of his team (plus one) for a while, but knew there were important questions that had to be asked. He was gentle enough in the way he put them forward, but direct, and sharp too. There was something about Kakashi Copycat that demanded respect; whether it be his smooth, unrattled voice, his sloping, laid back smile, or his silver hair, beyond his years. So when he turned to Chiyo and asked about the village, with its frightened, poverty-stricken inhabitants, she felt obliged to answer truthfully.

"I'm not sure why they're so scared, to be honest," she wrapped her blanket around her hands, "I think that there's been something haunting this place from long before I moved here. I've heard rumours, of course. I don't know if there's any truth in them."

"What rumours?" Naruto quizzed her, intrigued. He sat cross-legged, wide awake, while next to him, Sakura looked sleepy and her shoulders sagged a little.

"I have a friend at...at work..." her words were awkward on the brittleness of the subject, and Sasuke's discomfort was obvious to all as she said it, "who told me her mother was alive at the time of a great war on this island. There used to be many more inhabitants, that I'm sure of. There are so many empty houses now, run down buildings, derelict streets, that there _had_ to be more people here once upon a time. Anyway, about seven years ago, and this is the part I find hard to believe, there was a war between the people on the island, and the "creatures of the hills". Don't look at me like that, Sasuke; I know it sounds ridiculous. You've all noticed the large, mountainous hills in the centre of the island, right? Well, there are creatures up there. Bad creatures. I've heard stories...claws, teeth, powerful bodies, inhuman abilities. For thousands of years they've lived in harmony with the humans of this island, but suddenly, they went on the attack."

She paused for a moment. Naruto looked so hooked on her words that he might topple to one side if he leaned forward anymore, whereas the rest of them wore fairly skeptical expressions. She sighed, and continued.

"Well, believe it or not, approximately seven years ago the people of this island suffered a massive attack from the creatures. Many were wiped out. After a year or so of battling, a group of heroic individuals showed on the island; ninja, I've heard. They put an end to the suffering of the people here, defeated the majority of the creatures, sent the rest back into the hills.

You must understand that we owe these ninja our lives. They were amazingly powerful people. Upon defeating the creatures, they demanded of our village elders that they be granted permission to live here, in secret, as an expression of gratitude for their bravery on behalf of our people. Of course, the elders agreed – in our ravaged state, we were hardly enough to cope with any more battles, and there was no way we wanted these ninja to leave – they could protect us!

However, as the years passed, the group became more and more concerned with secrecy; don't ask me why, because I can't understand it. Eventually, they placed a ban on traveling in or out of this village. Nobody could leave the island, and nobody was to enter it. Inns and hotels were torn down viciously. Villagers were sworn to secrecy. Anybody who failed to swear an oath of secrecy was killed; savagely, as an example."

"No wonder people are so quiet..." Kakashi muttered, watching Chiyo as she spoke.

"What happens on this island stays on this island," Chiyo rounded off. "That's why the immigrant records are unkempt and messy. There's no business, no imports. We're cut off from the rest of the world – the rules of this group are slowly choking the people of this village. We owe them so much, but now, they terrify all of us."

To Sakura, it seemed an unlikely story. At least, the part about the giant, mythical creatures leaping down from the mountains and crushing houses left and right. This group of people intrigued her. Why were they so concerned about keeping themselves concealed?

"_Perhaps their powers are so great that they are afraid of all the attention they'd receive..."_

Kakashi had listened in silence, glancing at Sasuke every now and then to gage his reaction, his own visible eye displaying that his mind was working at a powerful rate. Sasuke frowned in deep thought as the woman beside him spoke. Naruto looked awe-inspired.

"Woah!" he finally spoke. "I'd _love_ to meet these guys! They seem to be pretty powerful! Maybe I could challenge one of them to a match! No way they could beat the future Hokage!"

"Naruto, be quiet," Kakashi reprimanded. "I'm trying to think."

"What about, Kakashi-Sensei? Don't you think those monsters sound cool too?"

Before Kakashi could reply, a muffled, distinct crackle came from his backpack, and he slid it off hurriedly. His radio receiver was always switched on, just in case. It was a little damp, but these things were made to survive the harshest of conditions, whether it be heat or water, ice or drought. He fiddled with the dial a little as static blurred the sound of two male voices. Sakura watched him in silence, her heart tense all of a sudden, eyes wide and focused on the radio, as if she'd miss something crucial if she blinked. Naruto bit his lip as adrenaline began to pulse through his veins. Something felt a little off. Sasuke merely watched Kakashi, turning the dials left and right to try and clear up the signal. Chiyo seemed confused, but noted the silence of the others and retained it herself.

Soon enough, the crackly voices escaping from the mouth of the radio began to clear and make themselves intelligible, and soon the words were as obvious as if the sound waves had written them throughout the air in neon. Naruto smiled at the voices.

"_This is 006 Shikamaru Nara, calling for 009 Rock Lee."_

"_Rock Lee received, what is your request, Shikamaru?"_

"_Got a lock on target, Lee. What's your position?"_

The words made little sense thus far to Naruto, but he was glad to hear that his friends were alright. He knew how dangerous a mission they were on. Akatsuki were a target to be feared and could quickly turn into the most ferocious of predators.

"_Join up with me, Lee. It's a drag, but the others are miles away to the west; most still in Fire Country. We need to move a few miles east."_

"_I shall be there quickly, Shikamaru! If I am not there at your side within fifteen minutes, I shall run eight hundred laps around Konoha, using only one hand to---"_

"_Lee, there's no time for that. I have a target of one main member of Akatsuki, moving dangerously close to-----"_

Kakashi turned the radio off quickly, his one visible eye wide and alert.

"Be silent."

His order was hissed at them quickly, and sent shivers of tension and adrenaline clawing up each of their backs like a cold shadow. Kakashi pulled down his face mask and revealed a bright red Sharingan, glowing in the darkness of the tent. Sasuke understood what was happening before it was even said. The eye flashed left, to right, to left.

"They're close to us..."

Sakura could hear her heart slapping in her chest. She was sure it would give their position of hiding away at this rate. Chiyo didn't understand, and she tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. His face mirrored his grim thoughts. He whispered to her slowly.

"I'm not the only one after you, Chiyo..."

Her face fell, visible even in the darkness of the tent. Naruto got the gist of what was happening, as Kakashi's blood eye continued to flash left, to right, to left.

"Shouldn't we make a move? Get Chiyo away?"

Kakashi nodded. "We can't wait here like sitting ducks. Okay, Team Seven. You know your mission. Return Chiyo Uchiha to Konoha safely. We _may_ have been discovered. As a unit, we will make for the waters..."

"Back to Konoha?" Chiyo interrupted him, a confused look upon her face. "You're taking me away?"

"It's not safe here, Chiyo, not in that little house, all on your own." She felt Sasuke's hand on her arm. Kakashi glanced down at her, and his eyes told her all she needed to know. He looked nervous.

"Chiyo, this "group" that saved the island. One of them is most likely trying to kill you. They want secrecy because they are an illegal organisation of S-Rank ninjas, called Akatsuki. One of them is Itachi Uchiha."

They could all see her face pale drastically, and she turned to Sasuke.

"He's...he's here?"

Sasuke looked torn. "Maybe. And he's strong, Chiyo. I don't know if I could protect you from him. We have to run. It's our best option for now."

Kakashi sighed inwardly. Gone was the Sasuke intent upon revenge. His priorities had straightened out a little.

"Ok, Team. Move out of the back of the tent and move as a group to the sea front. We have to assemble a raft quickly. Remember, Chiyo is not a ninja. Do not move too quickly. Eyes open for ambushes or attacks. Understood?"

They all nodded, Naruto looking excited, his hands shaking.

"_Don't worry, Chiyo," _he thought to himself with proud determination, _"We'll get you back to Konoha. I'll make sure of it, somehow!"_

* * *

Naruto popped his head out of the back of the tent. Around them the night was fairly quiet, and for a quick moment, Naruto paused to watch as the light, dry areas of sand were skipped along by the breeze. The dark moon shimmered on the water not too far away. Around them for now were rocks, some large, laced with webs of green weed and moss. A few clouds gathered at the edges of the stars, but the orbs were still bright. Naruto sighed. Earlier on he had enjoyed the bright, beautiful nature of the stars. Now, they cast a shadow, and he cursed. He needed stealth, and he knew his blond hair and pale skin reflected in the starlight.

Putting this aside, he crept out of the tent, quickly followed by Sakura, who grabbed Chiyo's hand and pulled her out too. Chiyo looked terrified. One hand was locked in Sakura's, but the other was wrapped tightly about her kimono, and shook hard. Her eyes were huge in night. Naruto felt a little sorry for her. She hadn't been raised as a ninja. This wasn't the path in life she had chosen. She was being dragged into a world of danger, a world of knives and flames and honourable deaths, that she simply hadn't asked for. Sakura squeezed Chiyo's hand a little tighter, to try and reassure her. She didn't know if it worked or not.

Sasuke moved quietly out of the tent, watching Chiyo carefully, pushing Chakra into the back of his eyes and for a moment enjoying the feel of the colour slipping into his irises. They glowed bright in the black around them, and he knew it was a risk, but this way he could easily sense any other Chakra around them that could pose a threat. He noted that Chiyo's body looked beautiful in the red of Sharingan, but pushed that thought aside, a little annoyed at himself, and waited for Kakashi to exit the tent. He did so and stood taller than the rest by a head and a half, glancing from left, to right, to left. After a moment's pause, he signalled for them to head forward carefully to the water's edge, about thirty metres away.

Naruto nodded and led on, moving slowly, overcautious because of Chiyo's lack of ninja ability and speed. His feet squelched on the moss of the rocks, and behind him, Sakura lent Chiyo a helping hand when it came to traversing the grey and green obstacles at their feet. Sasuke and Kakashi leaped over them with ease. Soon they were upon the sand, and running towards the water's edge, kicking up sand as they moved.

Naruto skidded to a halt, and waited for Kakashi to catch up to him.

"Damn it, Kakashi! How do we make a raft? There aren't any trees here!"

He had a point, one that it seemed Kakashi had overlooked. The beach had perhaps a few small bushes and weeds, but was mostly barren of tree-life and shrubbery. The trees lay inland. Sakura didn't allow herself to panic. There was too much at stake for rash behaviour. She turned to Kakashi, who simply reached for the erotic novel in the back pocket of his trousers. Sakura's eyes widened and flashed.

"Kakashi-Sensei! This is hardly a time for--"

She stopped, and pursed her lips together as he drew out a long scroll from within the pages of the book. It was well hidden, and Kakashi smiled at her as he replaced his book.

"I'm not just an old closet pervert, Sakura. I can be quite smart occasionally."

A thunder shower of Kunai daggers flashed in the stars as they flew towards the group, glittering deadly sharpness as they plummeted through the air from the left. Kakashi sprang away from one, only to have it pierce through the scroll he'd just removed from his book. Sakura let out a yelp as one skimmer her arm, and Chiyo covered her head silently, trembling violently. Naruto and Sasuke took out their own weapons; Naruto relinquishing four Kunai knives and Sasuke his trusty Shuriken in one hand and a Kunai in the other. Sakura reached for the deadly needles she kept in her weapon pouch, and Kakashi merely scanned around, hunting for their assassin. Kunai continued to fall upon them, deadly, some hidden in the gusts of wind that billowed around their faces and through their clothes hungrily.

Sasuke flung his Shuriken up into the air, countering eight or nine daggers and flinging them out of the way. Naruto moved towards Chiyo, who was utterly defenceless and watched on with fear in her eyes as he countered any daggers that fell toward her with quick sharp strokes of his Kunai.

"Don't worry!" he smiled to her as he slashed away the sharp, deadly missiles. "This ain't _nothin'_ compared to what we've been up against before!"

It was hard to find comfort in his words. She watched Sasuke catch his Shuriken and hurl it up into the air with precision and skill, hearing the clang of strong metal against weaker as the huge silver weapon collided with another seven or eight Kunai. Any that got through Sasuke faced Naruto. Meanwhile, Sakura moved to Kakashi, whose Sharingan flashed actively towards the left. After a moment, he smiled.

"It's a trap. We sprung it. These Kunai are being flung in a precise, mechanical pattern. Sakura, aim your needles between those two rocks."

He pointed to clarify, and Sakura did as she was ordered, flinging her deadly needles with precise and frightening aim. There was a clash of noises as they slammed into a small black machine, hidden in the rocks, and a flash of blue static as they destroyed it. The rain of Kunai ceased.

Sasuke caught his Shuriken and holstered it for a moment. "Everyone alright?"

He was met with nods of approval, even from Chiyo, who, upon watching their flawless teamwork, felt a little more secure. Kakashi frowned, scowled around the area.

"Are you such a coward that you won't come and face us?"

His voice echoed, and Sakura noted the change. For once, it wasn't calm, smooth. The tone of his words cut sharper than any Kunai could. He was angry. She could hear it clearly, not needing to see the flash of his red eye to know it.

There was a shuffle in the rocks to the right, and Kakashi spun around to face it. He was a formidable adversary, fearsome with his glowing red eye and tall, strong stature. His skills as a ninja were renowned throughout the entire ninja world. His nickname, the Copycat ninja, expressed his skill in the art of mastering thousands of techniques and operating them successfully. The meaning of his name, Scarecrow, mirrored his poise, his patience, and his silent, often deadly nature. Those who knew him loved him. Those who didn't feared him.

Nevertheless, Kakashi Hatake was more than afraid when Itachi Uchiha straightened his back and stood from his position behind the rocks.

* * *

"Sakura, take Chiyo and run."

Sasuke had seen enough, and everything he had suddenly acquired seemed as fragile and brittle as eggshells. He knew his own brother. He knew his capabilities. As his brother stood like a shadow growing from the grey, sharp rocks a few metres away, that old familiar chill of memory stalked through his entire body. He heard Sakura stutter behind him in confusion, and spun around rapidly, eyes alight.

"Do you hear me, Sakura? _Go! _Take her and run!"

Worry etched both girls' faces, and it almost saddened him to shout at them like that. But he knew they stood little chance here. He couldn't let her die. She was too much. More than a name to him now. Both girls meant to much to him.

"There is little point in running, Chiyo Uchiha."

His voice was as smooth and monotone as ever. Sasuke growled and turned back to face his older brother. He hated to admit it, but physically, he had grown more and more like Itachi as the years had passed. He always made sure to keep his hair short at the back. The ponytail was something that helped distinguish them from each other.

"What do you want here, Itachi?"

Kakashi's voice was calm again, but Sakura could hear the panic suppressed underneath. Team Seven (plus one) had been caught in a dreadful situation.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Itachi smiled at him playfully. "This is _my island_. I should be the one asking _you_ your business!"

Sasuke hissed to Sakura yet again. "If you stay, you will be killed, both of you! Just run! Anywhere, away from here!"

They didn't move, and Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. His face showed anger and power, eyes lit up so gloomily and brightly, but his stomach told him just how scared her was of losing it all again. He spun around, teeth grinding, and grabbed Chiyo by the shoulders. There was an odd noise nearby, but he couldn't make out what it was. Like silk on the sand.

"Listen to me, Chiyo! You have to run! Do you understand?"

Chiyo smiled at him, and Sasuke was, for a moment, beyond confused. While he stared at her, mind whirring, he heard the sound of a Kunai being drawn from a holster; Naruto's, in particular, and flung in Itachi's direction. It hit home, by the sounds of it, and Sasuke spun around, surprised. Since when was Itachi so easy to destroy? He'd been trying for years!

His eyes focused on Itachi, Kunai through his windpipe, blood spurting out like wine, and Sasuke's heart fell for a moment from his throat.

"_No...it's too easy..."_

As his mind clicked and whirred, Itachi began to melt grotesquely in a brown pile of steaming mud, features leaking eerily into the night. Naruto cursed, and Kakashi whirled around on his heel, panic upon his face as he realised what the chain of events meant.

"Sasuke!"

He turned again to the girls in his arms, dismayed to see that whatever he held was now obscured by clouds of billowing smoke. He could see the _read_ Sakura and Chiyo now, held up in the air by two long, wiry arms, similar to the tentacles that had attacked them in the depths of the ocean but dryer, scalier. The long arms wrapped tightly about their bodies, and he could see the struggling and desperation written on their faces.

The smoke about his arms began to disappear, but he wasn't interested in whatever substitution had been placed in his hands. He pulled away, wind hacking through his long black bangs of hair and blowing it into his eyes.

"Where are you going, my Sasuke?"

He recognised the voice as his blood ran colder than he remembered it could, and for a moment he could not struggle against the sudden grip that held him in place. He saw Naruto bound past him towards the screaming Sakura, but for the moment, he could only focus on the snakes that wrapped about his wrists, intertwining themselves with the bandages around his arms.

"_Itachi was a substitution, a distraction while he exchanged himself for the girls! This is unreal!"_

He hissed, trying to pull his arms away as realisation dawned, painful and dark as a black sunrise. He heard Kakashi somewhere yell his name out, but was too focused on removing his arms from the grip of the two snakes.

The smoke cleared. Before Sasuke, hands outstretched, face pale and glimmering in the moonlight, long, black tendrils of hair hanging down, deep and down, snakes erupting from his sleeves and wrapping around Sasuke's own thin arms, and chuckling that infuriating, sadistic chuckle, stood Orochimaru.

* * *

**Sherby: **Well, I think that's it till next week! I think my updating day will probably be changing; you may even get a new update earlier this week! So, keep your eyes peeled! Hope this chapter met the standard you guys are asking for, and please, keep reviewing! Tell your friends to read this – I need the criticism to get better!

Thank you so much for reading, and until Chapter Nine, see ya later!

Sherby xxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9: Sandcastles

Yeah. Wow this is late. Um...I've been pretty busy...ah forget it, I'm just lazy. But here's a chapter. Blah.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Sandcastles**

Shikamaru watched from the bushes, leaves prickling his already tired eyes. He could neither hear nor see Lee crouched beside him, but merely sensed his presence, bright as amber. The fight unfolded before them, and Shikamaru gripped his hands together tightly in a position only recognisable to those who knew him; not a prayer or a seal, but a focus. Less than a metre away, Lee's eyes flickered back and forth.

As far as Lee could tell, there were three main sections to the battle ahead of them. The area itself was fairly sandy, and wildlife was sparse. The bushes they crouched in were the only ones in the vicinity. The only other cover would be the dirty rocks nearby, or the water at the edge of the beach, lapping in anticipation.

Section One was Kakashi and Naruto, versus the now mud opponent that had posed as Itachi Uchiha. It sludged into the ground, steaming, and Rock Lee saw Kakashi swear as Naruto's Kunai clattered onto a nearby rock. Section Two was (much to Lee's astonishment) Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru, who stood so close they could be allies, but from the horror evident on Sasuke's now older, more drawn face, and the triumphant grin on Orochimaru's, told Lee that was not the case. Section Three burned his heart as Sakura and a female he did not recognise flailed in the air against the clutches of some wiry beasts – upon closer inspection Lee caught sight of the red glinting eyes and split tongues – snakes, wrapped in such sinister fashion about the two. As far as Lee could tell, all enemies had now revealed themselves – the mud could either be an illusion, or could have really been Uchiha Itachi who had simply disappeared using a substitution jutsu, but either way, the three vital attack points had been revealed. One; the unknown enemy in Kakashi's zone. Two; Orochimaru. Three; the snakes.

A glance at Shikamaru told him he was not surprised to see Sasuke among the group they had been sent to protect. Lee had always hoped and believed that the Uchiha prodigy would return to Konoha at some point; had he been home already? Or had he joined Naruto and the others while they themselves were on mission? Whatever the situation, Lee saw Sasuke as a friend, not an enemy; Naruto's worried glances in the boy's direction and Kakashi's loud cursing displayed an animosity that must be respected and upheld. After his quick assessment of the situation, Lee settled down as Shikamaru's mind ran, leaping and bounding through lists and lists of possible attacks in order to ascertain the most successful game plan. He knew Shikamaru could take a while doing this; for now he had to stay hidden and wait.

Sakura was his main objective. Although the early days of their acquaintance had resulted in Lee developing an almost unstoppable attraction for Sakura, time had allowed them a close friendship only, and he was comfortable with that. He knew where her heart lay and where it would always lie. And unfortunately for Lee, he was no Sasuke; he had not the heart to brush off her affectionate smiles and gestures with a cold hand and uncompromising glances. His heart was too warm; if his heart and Sakura's were twined together, they would burn each other out. The day he had finally accepted this was the day their friendship was given lease to grow and blossom; now, watching her struggle and curse at the snake that held her in its coils, the fruits of that friendship boiled inside him and he willed his feet to be still. He could aid her when Shikamaru was done planning. Sakura did not need to be baby sat.

Even as he thought, Sakura whipped out a Kunai and began to tear at the snake's thick ropey scales savagely, strength bursting through her arms. Her pink hair bustled in the wind as the snake twisted and attempted to avoid her. The other girl watched in awe, almost limp in the snake's grasp, eyes black in the darkness.

Meanwhile, Kakashi scanned the area for the unknown assailant. Unaware of the aid that lay so close by, his heart pounded with fear for Sasuke, in the clutches of the snake master himself, and for Naruto, moments away, fresh Kunai clutched tight and nervous in his right hand, left hand open and ready to flip any assailant. The wind picked up slowly, tentatively, in the shadow of the oncoming battle, an eager spectator cautious not to bet before the match begins. It ruffled Kakashi's hair through his eyes, both revealed, one alight and glowing red akin to coals in a fire. A little way away, the tide rustled like a satin gown on the sand. The hush of the snake's scales danced on the ground.

Sakura's Kunai finally dug deep enough and the snake wrapped tightly about her slim body recoiled in agony, ink slopping from numerous wounds and staining the floor. Sakura rolled and dodged out of the way of its thick body, leaping instinctively to help her friends.

"_Chiyo!"_

She heard her own feet skid in the sand before she could tell them to, and spun around, pink locks flailing menacingly about her face, like serpents themselves. Even in the darkness, and without the aid of any bloodline or cursed seal, her eyes flashed beautifully and dangerously as she met the gaze of the beast wrapped around Chiyo. It was always hard for her to see bystanders involved in the fighting. Sakura tried to imagine herself in a situation so wholly unfamiliar and disturbing to her that she could not move for terror, could not breathe or scream for help. She could find no such situation, but imagined that Chiyo, face blank with silence and fright, was trapped in that situation right now. Sakura reached for a Kunai, snapped it between her jaws, and clenched her fists. The wind blew against her, and she ran into it hungrily, eyes locked on her opponent, Chakra beginning to throb in her fingertips.

Lee watched in admiration. Sakura; so unstoppable when charged with emotion, when passionate, when living a heartbeat and diving on a moment. So elegant with the wind in her hair and the thought at her feet. So beautiful when her eyes flashed bright with desire.

His gaze quickly turned to Naruto, who glanced around him frantically, and Lee could almost _see_ Naruto's Chakra pushing and probing the air for any scent or trace of their attacker. Kakashi and Naruto were in a difficult situation. A glance back at Sakura told him that she and the other girl would soon be safe. Naruto and his wise teacher, however, suffered a different fate, and the wind began to sweep, excited by Sakura's thirst to help and hungry for more. A raptured audience.

He then turned to Sasuke, and grew a little impatient at Shikamaru's thinking. He felt for the young man, clutched by such a monster, unable to move away, unable to react in any way other than to submit. Orochimaru's spell upon Sasuke, Rock Lee knew, had been strong indeed, to lure him away from all who loved him.

He could not hear the conversation, and their lip movements were so tight and brief that Lee could only follow a few words, and he cursed the distance between them. From where Sasuke stood, chills running up and down his legs and back as the fingernails of the wind tap tapped him mercilessly, he could only wish he were further from the voice that had haunted his dreams for the past two years. The yellow eyes peered curiously into his own as the red of the Sharingan bled out of them with fear. The snakes wrapping around his arms squeezed tighter than he liked and bit at various points. Sasuke knew Orochimaru didn't want to kill him and didn't fear the poison. The man before him was the source of the shaking that he could not stop.

"You really should have asked me before you hacked out a good part of your shoulder, Sasuke."

He didn't really know what to say as numerous black weaves of hair tickled his face. He tugged with his arms to no avail. The snakes were wrapped tightly, but Orochimaru's grip was far tighter.

"Really, now you'll not only have a nasty looking scar, but I'll also have to plant that seal upon you again, somewhere you _can't_ etch it out."

Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes widening in surprise. "It...it worked? Cutting it out?"

The chuckle that followed depressed him; pulled him right back to the barren cold of the Sound Village: flat, jagged surfaces, hard, stone glares, and a silence, a cracking, splitting silence that sounded like a siren in his ears days after he ran and ran hard. Long, painful nights of _rehabilitation _with too many injections and toothy smiles all about him as he slipped in and out of the world, burns, bruises, blood, practise, _practise boy or you'll never get it right_ and the blood, everywhere, so tired of the blood _you need more than that or it won't work_ and the stench of fear, not always his own but that of the entire town, clear as an island in the ocean to Sasuke with his red eyes _such beautiful eyes boy_ and his sharp senses _they'll all be mine one day thanks to you_ and the torture as his own memories shifted and slipped till all was gone and the new all stung like a fresh new cotton shirt _better now, Sasuke?_

"Damn it!" he heard himself cry out, and he felt the familiar gentle pulse behind his eyes as his Sharingan activated"Let me go!"

He pulled again, hard, turning his face away from Orochimaru's laughter and silent eyes. He felt the curve of his lip as it pulled into a snarl, felt the Chakra explode beneath his feet as he pushed on reaction, took comfort in the quick bite of his mind that yelled _"Chiyo!"_ louder than it needed to. He flipped himself upwards, hands still attached to Orochimaru's, snakes twined about his pale arms like the ribbons of a gymnast as he flipped forward and over his captor's head, landing hard on the sand behind the Snake master. The minute his feet touched the ground he pulled violently with his hands, wrapped up in Orochimaru, pulled up and forward, yanking Orochimaru over his own head, forward fast into the rock cluster on the sand. The cold grip around his hands softened, and Sasuke finally found a chance to really pull away, ignoring the tiny snakes and their fangs in his arms as Orochimaru sprawled on the ground, winded and taken aback. Wrenching his hands completely loose, Sasuke leaped backwards with an outcry that he had not planned. He knew he had to get away. He couldn't go back there again.

Seven or eight metres behind Orochimaru, Sakura battled with the snake holding his Chiyo. Sasuke watched her momentarily as she slammed her fists into its hide with the force or twenty fully grown men, and his eyes widened. He hadn't seen her move this way. The green smoky eruptions of Chakra that wailed from her fists made him smile. He hadn't been the only one to train in their time apart.

"Sasuke! Move!"

Naruto's voice stunned him, and Sasuke caught sight of Orochimaru forming a number of hand signs. He recognised them instantly; he had been taught them himself, could recite them more quickly than he could recite the alphabet or count to ten. His teeth ground together and he turned to Naruto, who stood behind him, Kunai at the ready.

"It's a summoning. Be prepared."

Not entirely unaware of Kakashi pressing his hands together in a quick succession of different seals, Sasuke turned away as he heard Naruto call out his familiar "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" (followed by the popping sound of another six Narutos bursting into reality from nothing). He knew his goal. The others could take the snakes, and Kakashi was really the only one there capable of holding his own against Orochimaru (even Sasuke was prepared to admit when he was beat). Sometimes, there was no shame in running when there was so much on the line.

Eyes alight and fierce, he flashed forward, past the smiling Orochimaru, who stood still, forming the final seals necessary before the summon; one that his former student (slave?) recognised as a Multiple Serpent Summoning. And although Sasuke knew that Orochimaru would _not_ poison him, he would not hesitate to poison his friends if he had to.

He moved lightly, springing across the ground like a cat, darting to Sakura, who slammed her fists into the huge snake one more time, releasing the stricken Chiyo from its grasp. Sasuke slid to a halt and caught her clumsily in his arms, flashing a quick smile at the young woman (hoping to impress her) and then turning to the panting Sakura.

"He's going to summon a good number of snakes; that size at least," he nodded to the corpses beside them. "I need you guys to handle them. I'm going to take her and run."

His voice was sharp to her ears, and she nodded fervently. "Right. Sure you can escape him?"

Another smile answered her. "I escaped him once already, Sakura. And I'm not half dead this time."

Sakura, a small wound leaking blood onto her cheek, grinned. Sasuke had not lost his confidence. And she was sure the trembling woman with her arms wrapped tightly around his (still tender) neck and shoulders would boost his ego enough to make sure he did escape. Her eyes locked with his for a moment, and she was reminded of childhood once more; she allowed her heart one quick pulse before she turned away and ran towards Kakashi and Naruto, bright red and orange in the darkness. Sasuke watched her briefly before tightening his grip on Chiyo, who shook violently in his arms, and then dashed towards the tide.

* * *

Shikamaru's hands unclasped. "Ready, Lee."

* * *

A pale fist slammed into the ground, sacrificial blood trickling around it menacingly. Kakashi braced himself, his gaze never leaving the sinister Orochimaru while he formed his own hand signs, forcing Chakra into his fingers as he did so. The sand about them all began to shake, and Sakura joined Naruto, both poised with weapons ready.

"Sasuke's taken Chiyo," she said quietly to Naruto, although she doubted that Orochimaru was unaware of it. Her hands gripped her Kunai tightly, and Naruto offered her a smile.

"It's only snakes, Sakura. You just took two out on your own."

She glanced back to the duo of corpses collapsed in a bloody heap, and returned Naruto's smile. "Yeah. Just some lousy snakes."

That eerie, malicious chuckle interrupted them, and they turned to Orochimaru, where the sand bulged and undulated unnervingly. He grinned at Sakura, despite her fierce glare in return.

"When I attacked your village, I posed as the Kazekage. To do so, I previously infiltrated the Hidden Village of Sand. Do you believe I succeeded in this task with 'just some lousy snakes'?"

His smile widened, and Sakura squealed as the sand at her feet began to move, filtering around her with a life of its own. Up from the floor rose two huge sand worms, eyes glittering bright, bright yellow in the darkness, brighter than the stars watching quietly from above. Sakura dove out of the way, only to find more rise from the sand she landed on. She caught sight of Naruto scrambling in a similar way, while Kakashi stood still, concentrating fully on his opponent. The wind started to howl, and sand blew back and forth with a menace, flitting in and out of Sakura's bright eyes in torment. She coughed as she swallowed some of it. Frantically scouring her mind for some form of plan, she found herself next to two small bushes, the green beaten out of them by the wind over the years, and from behind them, two more sand snakes rose, terrible and wonderful, emitting a roar that froze the wind in her ears and caused a tremor to slide through her skin.

"_Sakura, you do exactly what you know how to do. You punch these things until they die."_

With an angry cry, Sakura clenched her left fist and without hesitation drove it into the body of a nearby sand worm. It went right through and her pink hair was suddenly showered with tiny grains of soft beach sand. She smiled and forced herself to her feet. Not far away, Naruto sliced through two of them with his outstretched hands, glinting Kunai sparkling at the ends, the sand falling all about him and shimmering in the starlight. Kakashi watched on silently.

"It really is easy!" delighted Sakura, slamming her fists into another beast, relishing in its dying roar as it crumbled into dust in the air about her. Its ashes lay on her face and she grinned at the Sanin, who watched, grin plastered onto his white face. "Is this all you have, Orochimaru?"

"Sakura."

She turned at Kakashi's gentle, smooth voice, smile still triumphant. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Are the worms decreasing in number?"

"For sure, Kakashi-Sensei – I'm pounding my way through the--"

"Check again, Sakura."

His words froze her, and she watched Naruto splice a worm open with his Kunai, its innards glimmering in the air about him as they fell to the ground. Moments later, the sand at his feet grumbled, and up shot the sand worm again, eyes both bright and dark, watching Naruto as he stumbled in shock, sandy jaw held open in a serpentine scowl, sandy teeth sharper than she imagined they could be.

More surprising was the outcry to her right. Turning her head, her eyes met those of Rock Lee, who held up his thumb and grinned at her as though the battle and the war were won. His teeth still sparkled in the night.

"Lee!"

"Have no fear, Sakura!" he cried out, eyes wide and furious, "As Gai-Sensei has always said, the Power of Youth shall always prevail!"

Orochimaru turned his gaze to Rock Lee, his yellow sights narrowing. "You. The Hard Worker. You waste your time."

Rock Lee frowned, bending down, flattening his back. "I do not believe that is so, Orochimaru. Time is never wasted if it is used productively."

With that, Naruto watched in awe, ignoring the worm hovering above him, as Shikamaru, long hair swept back tight from his adult face, features set in a determined grin, sprung from the small bushes at Lee's feet onto his friend's back, and then quickly leaped up into the air, streamlining his body for a smooth ascent, right above Orochimaru, the darkness aiding the stretch of his own shadow. The Sanin sneered.

"You won't catch me, Shadow user. I'm too quick for you." His hands quickly pressed together in a seal unfamiliar to those in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and his thin lips pressed together, forming the word _repel_. As he spoke, the sand at his feet shifted, gathering into his hand in a miniature whirlwind until it had clumped together into a shield that he could hold. He placed it above his head, close, eliminating all chances of Shikamaru grabbing hold of his shadow from above.

"You moron," the soft pad of Shikamaru's feet alerted the dark Sanin to his arrival back on the ground. "Who said I was aiming for you?"

Orochimaru glanced up from underneath his shield. All around him, the worms were frozen, jaws outstretched and ready to bite, eyes lit but unable to move, tails caught in mid-flicker. His eyes narrowed at Shikamaru.

"Fool. You can't control them all."

Shikamaru's shadow stretched along the ruptured sandy floor, banging from worm to worm to worm in straight, narrow lines. None of the snakes Orochimaru had summoned could be used. Lee had just served as a distraction and a propeller.

"Still," Naruto muttered quickly, "You haven't caught Orochimaru."

"That _isn't_ the real Orochimaru," Lee answered him as Shikamaru frowned in concentration. "The real one ran off after Sasuke the moment he left. But in order to follow Sasuke and that woman, we need to take out this clone. It is never wise to be attacked on two fronts."

Shikamaru nodded at Kakashi, who watched the two young men with a faint smile on his face. "Those hand signs. Time to use them now, Kakashi-Sensei."

The grey haired man returned the nod in acquiescence, and then locked eyes with the clone.

"Water Dragon Jutsu – Orochimaru-Style!"

As he spoke, Naruto and Sakura glanced around them in shock as the waves, fairly gentle and easy only moments ago, ruptured and swelled as though infuriated. With a much fuller and more resounding roar, a huge dragon, composed solely of shimmering salt water, rose its head up out of the sea, holes where its eyes should lie and runlets of clear black water running off its back in the dark. Only seconds later it was joined by at least ten others, smaller, hovering on the waves, the wind blustering through their entire bodies with gentle surprise. The water dripping off them reminded Naruto, in the dark, of blood, and he watched with wide eyes as they lunged forward as one unit, streaming comet trails of beautiful glimmering water that reflected the deep twinkling sky above them all. Like a tidal wave they crashed over the shore, thundering across the few rocks and slamming into the frozen sand worms with such frenzied force and might that the wind was rolled over and over across the beach. Sakura put her arm up to her eyes to shield them from the sand and water flying about in the night air. She allowed herself a quick glance at Shikamaru, who met her eyes.

"Ever built a sand castle and had it knocked over by a wave?"

* * *

As Sasuke ran toward the water, Chiyo couldn't help but wonder what on earth he was going to do. Build a raft? Perhaps they had one hidden somewhere. Or was there a route off this island that she herself was unaware of, that he somehow knew, that would lead them both to safety. The wind barked around their heads savagely, and she simply leaned her head inwards and shut her eyes against the angry bays. She didn't think she'd ever been so frightened in her life.

She'd been dragged right into it all. And was painfully aware of the fact that while this other group of people seemed to be practically super-human, she herself was very much mortal, and would indeed break a bone if slammed into the ground, or would crumble under the fear and pressure of a moment. She was _no_ ninja. Whereas the man who carried her smoothly despite his feet slamming into the sand most definitely _was_ a ninja; she just wasn't sure how good a ninja he was. She'd not seen him in action; she only knew him by his fierce reputation, but Chiyo knew as well as anybody that reputations were not always the standard to judge by. What more could she do now, then, but bury her face in his shoulder and hope that he did indeed live up to his name.

The beach seemed to stretch on for an awfully long time as Sasuke ran, and Chiyo, eyes closed, wondered if he had taken a different route after all. The sand didn't sound so thick here. In fact, it didn't sound like sand at all...

Chiyo almost screamed when she opened her eyes, looked down at the floor, and saw _water_ underneath Sasuke's feet. She must have instinctively tightened her grip about his lean shoulders, because he looked down at her, wind bashing his long fringe around his eyes.

"Don't worry. As long as the water's not too choppy, we should make it across in no time."

Words escaped her momentarily, and all she found herself able to do was watch his feet as they pounded the water's surface as though it were solid glass. It was entirely incredible to watch. Occasionally the tide rippled over his boot, as though cautioning him not to push his luck, but Sasuke merely carried on running, legs moving faster and faster with every second, tiny ripples of water splaying out behind him as he went. Chiyo felt a smile spread across her face as the wind tugged at her hair. Sasuke saw it and smiled himself.

"It's weird, isn't it? I forget that you're not used to this. It's all about pushing the right amount of energy into your feet to balance against the movement of the water's surface."

She watched his red eyes as he spoke. They were startlingly bright in the darkness around them; Chiyo actually wondered how he knew where he was going with no guide, no light. Still, he just kept running, chest rising and falling in steady rhythm as he dragged oxygen out of the dark and breathed. It would be a mistake for her to feel safe in his arms, but she did at least feel a little _safer _in them.

"Is he gone? That man...?"

The smile disappeared from Sasuke's features, lit up by his eyes. A stoic, cold look replaced it, and Chiyo regretted bringing it up.

"No. He won't rest. I'm just trying to put some distance between Orochimaru and yourself."

"And me?"

Sasuke nodded and a wave leaped up against his legs. He stumbled for a moment, then regained his balance and ran again. His legs were soaked, but Chiyo found she was completely dry so far.

"He won't kill me, Chiyo. He needs me back – I'm his next 'container', so to speak. He wants to transplant his soul into my body. But he won't hesitate to kill you – any of you, for that matter. He might kill you straight away, or he might use you to get to me. Either way, you need to be kept safe. The others can take care of themselves. For now, I can take care of you."

Another wave slammed into his legs, reaching up to his waist, and he quickly put out one of his hands, pushing Chakra into it and leaning on the water's surface as he pulled his legs from beneath.

"It's getting stormy," Chiyo commented quietly as he regained his footing and ran again. Sasuke's expression was grim.

"He's not far away. I hoped the others could distract him; obviously not."

There was no tone of accusation in Sasuke's voice, nor bitterness at his team's inability to stop the Snake master, but a simple, weary acceptance throbbed with each word, telling Chiyo that Sasuke had known from the start that Orochimaru would hunt him and _him_ alone.

"Can you beat him?" she asked, her voice nervous, salty spray dropping onto her smooth skin and lips. Sasuke leaped over the next wave, landing perfectly upon the black waters and continuing to run.

"I don't know."

She hadn't seen Sasuke fight. She'd seen him run; certainly, dashing across water was no small feat; and had caught him flipping over the head of Orochimaru a little earlier, but didn't really know if he could actually _fight_. His wounds, some still open and fairly new, told her he had been in a fair share of battles, but had he won them?

A choppy, angry wave took them from behind, hitting with such force that it pushed them up into the air, tossing them both like rag dolls. Chiyo clutched Sasuke and a small shriek escaped her lips as he too tightened his grip around her and spun himself in the air so his back hit the water's surface and she herself remained unharmed. His head sank below the surface for a moment before snapping back up, and he sprung to his feet as though the fall hadn't bothered him, pausing for the briefest of moments to somehow feel out the right direction before he took off again, jumping now over the hungrier waves and running hard, harder than Chiyo knew he could, and the wind whipped her hair and face, salt water burning it. He didn't speak, and Chiyo took this as an indication to be quiet. She already regretted screaming as the wave threw them. It could have given them away to anything chasing them.

She wasn't wrong. The waves grew wilder and rocked in a frenzy, and Sasuke was having a hard time manipulating the two of them through without them going under. Chiyo heard his hard breaths and felt for him. His body was soaked, and she too was drenched now with the black water. Still, he just kept running, dodging the waves he could see (or sense) as deftly as he could manage.

Any feeling of safety or comfort that Chiyo may have felt earlier disappeared entirely when she heard him mutter "shit" under his breath, glancing to the right. She scanned the dark area but could see no danger, but his red eyes darted back and forth, and he attempted to increase his pace. One hand unhinged itself from around her slim waist, and reached for a Kunai in his pocket. Chiyo swallowed and pulled herself closer to him.

Only at the last moment did she see what had caused Sasuke to curse so angrily moments ago. From the water had risen a serpent, huge and thick and dripping, and for a second she could not tell if it were a real snake or made of water itself. Its fangs gleamed as a bright spot in the bleak dark about their faces. She heard it slipping through the water unhindered by the chopping waves.

She felt Sasuke jerk beneath her, and saw the Kunai move through the air at great speed, spinning and drilling itself deep within the snake's jaws as it hissed. The snake roared for a moment, and Chiyo didn't understand why Sasuke ran towards it, but as it collapsed into a million droplets of oily looking liquid, he deftly caught his Kunai, snatching it from the depths below them, and began to run once more.

"They're...they're not _real_?" she couldn't hide the hysteria from her voice as he ran beneath her, panting hard now. He shook his head.

"Just composed of the water. Orochimaru is playing with us, Chiyo."

As if to prove his point, another snake rose up in front of them, so quickly that Sasuke could not stop himself quickly enough to avoid slamming right into it at full speed. Chiyo heard herself crying out again as the snake shattered around them, soaking them both in manipulated rain droplets.

"I can't take them all out," Sasuke panted heavily, and Chiyo glanced around, counting three more snakes in the darkness, "Not with only one arm."

Guilt settled around her neck. "Put me down then! I can swim!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, almost in disbelief. "I don't think so."

He scrambled out of the way of a water snake as it lunged at them, jaws wide open, and Chiyo had no doubt that even though it were only composed of water, it could crush the two of them between its mighty jaws if it caught them. If running was the way to stay alive, she was happy to let Sasuke do it.

Suddenly, from beneath Sasuke's tired feet, the water ruptured, and they were once again tossed into the air, this time not by a wave, and Chiyo doubted that this time it was a water snake. It seemed more animal, more real, more bestial, and she could hear it snorting water from its nostrils, could see runlets and channels of water trickling off its scales as she span through the air. She tried to keep tight hold of Sasuke, whose eyes were wide and panicked. She braced herself for the impact of the glassy water's surface, and couldn't stop herself from breathing in with shock as they plummeted right into the waters, breaking through its surface as though everything she had just witnessed regarding Sasuke running across the water had been an illusion. It was chilling cold, and its fingers touched her all over, ran through her long hair, poked in her eyes, soaked through her kimono and ran up and down her legs like a cold-toed ballet dancer. The darkness from the sky repeated itself over and over in the depths, and she could not see a thing.

Two arms grasped her clumsily around the middle, and she inhaled again, choking on the salty water and only then realising that she could not breathe. She felt herself dragged roughly to the surface, lungs growling at her for depriving them so forcefully of their life air. Her head broke the surface and instead of breathing in she coughed, shoulders violent, loud, noisy coughs that might attract attention but she didn't care. There was too much salt in her body.

"You alright?"

He was beside her, eyes still glowing so bright that she was surprised she didn't see them in the water. His arms found her waist and dragged her upwards as he clambered onto the surface of the water again, shaking and dripping wet, hair clinging down into his face like a wet cloth it was so thick. She could now see the snake, more real that she had realised, breath smoky in the night, eyes alight and fiery, slinking towards them.

"I need to put you down."

She had no choice in the matter as he quickly lowered her back into the water. It was hard for Chiyo to follow as she slipped beneath the surface that he stood on as though it were rock or ice. She shivered as the water invaded her again, but this time her head was above water, and she could see the shadowy form of the snake moving to Sasuke. She could see Sasuke's hands flashing together forming shapes and positions that read to her like the letters of a language she did not understand. His eyes flashed scarlet again, angrier now, the fear eradicated and a strange glossy confidence overtaking them. She knew what the Sharingan was; but had never seen it before and it startled her. She didn't listen to the words that slipped from Sasuke's mouth as he clasped his hands to his mouth, nor did she watch the snake in its final moments of life, but merely watched in sheer terror as a plummet of fire, lighting up the entire night around them, plunged into the darkness from Sasuke's own lips, smoke dancing upwards and outwards and into her face, the flames themselves licking at terrible speed towards the snake, who was quickly lost in the flickering orange and blue and white, bright white as the sun on her eyes. The fire itself roared in the blackness, echoing across the waves in bounds. She made no complaint when Sasuke pulled her roughly out of the water, his hands, she noticed, raw and very hot, and she merely wrapped her arms around him again as he took off across the waves, tiny scorch marks plain upon his pale face, eyes red as fire itself, smoke still singing about his lips.

* * *

Dawn was fast approaching when they finally reached the shore of the mainland. A dripping palette of glowing lilac haze edged its way across the black of the night sky and offered a little more light to any travelers. The waves roared and leaped, as the wind had howled through the last hours of the night, spurring them on to chase each other powerfully up to the shoreline. A few metres away from the sandy shore, Sasuke had slipped for the last time, and placed her in the water once more. She was tall enough to touch the bottom here.

She watched his arms, numb with the strain of carrying her and the cold and the wet, drop down to his side as they stumbled through the last remnants of the water. The sand was soft under her bare feet. She could see the salt lining his jet hair, still hanging limply in his face. The red had leaked from his eyes an hour or so before, and they were black as they disappearing night, downcast. His shoulders sagged, and before Chiyo pulled herself out of the water and onto dry land, she waited for him to catch her up, his feet dragging heavily along the sea bottom. The air was fresh and sweet to her tongue, and nipped gently at her bare arms.

She stepped onto the shore and out of the water, and, moments behind her, Sasuke fell to his knees, water running down from his head and dripping from the edge of his nose, a tiny cry exiting his mouth; the first vocalisation Chiyo had heard from him in hours. He caught himself on his arms, straight and shaking with the weight, and tried to find his breath. Chiyo waded back into the shallow water and pulled him to his feet, the little strength remaining in her own arms enough to yank him up and help him stumble out of the water completely and onto the sand, turning golden in the rays of the sun that peeked timidly over the edge of the sky. His hands were scorched and burned, and the water had done little to heal them; Chiyo could not count the times she had seen that phenomenal fire erupt from his lips and gouge its way across the darkness before them. The night had been long, and there had been too many intruders.

When away from the lapping tide, Chiyo lowered Sasuke to the ground again, this time so he sat properly. She caught a quick look at the soles of his boots; gone, burned away with whatever energy he had been channeling into his feet to stay afloat on the water. Blisters marked his heels and the underneath of his toes.

She sat herself down next to him, shivering in the balmy air of the morning, and his head slipped to her chest, eyes closed in exhaustion, his own body too tired to shiver. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, knowing she was probably too cold to offer him much heat, but knowing also that he would, somewhere in his conscious, appreciate the thought. She leaned her head on his own and closed her eyes, and was almost asleep when she felt his hand slide towards her own, dangling around his shoulder, and clasp it warmly.

* * *

I'll update ASAP – the more you review, the more I update. I know I always say that :P So yeah! Review me please! This chapter was pretty long, ne? It deserves a review...right?

God bless

Sherby x


	10. Chapter 10: Hands and Feet

**Sherby: **Hey, long time no see guys. I know this has been ages coming but I wrote it out and then didn't save as I was going (durr) and then my laptop crashed and I lost it all. So I didn't wanna write it all out again...I'm facing it now though lol.

Also, before I start, two quick points. NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN HAS BEGUN! And It. Is. Fit. Go watch it! Secondly; I'm holding a fanart contest for my story – because I like fanart, hehe! Ok, the challenge is; take a moment from this chapter. Yes, only this one. Don't worry, I'll throw in plenty of moments to strike your arty creative minds. Then, draw it. Stick it up on your Deviant art account. Pm me on fanfiction (or on deviant art – look me up, sherbet mayhem). Tell me you want to enter. I'll post the winner of the contest in the intro to the newest chapter. The reward for winning? Second place gets an advanced preview of the next chapter before it comes out. First place gets an advanced preview...and also gets to have THEMSELVES or a character of their choice written into the story! Now, don't get too hopeful gals...I probably won't pair you up with Sasuke...but it would be cool to be part of all the goings on in this story, right? Come on, I can't offer you money. It has to be something different :P

Ok, so, if you plan to enter, let me know in a review of this story. Then I'll know how many people are actually bothering. Your entry doesn't have to be your own drawing either – you can get a friend to draw it if you like. I don't care. I just want some pretty pics of my story :P Whoever sends me the link to the pic gets the reward. So...have fun reading the chap, and try to find a moment you'd really like to draw, one that inspires your mind and your pen! Good luck! **Sherby x**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Hands and Feet**

"I see you made it back, then."

Five bedraggled, fairly exhausted ninja dripped mud onto her office. The rising sun lit the window nearby, red and gold reflections cascading from the glass onto the puddles on the stone floor. That floor, she decided, was the bane of her life. Certainly, stone was easy enough to clean; but it was so cold in the winter, especially when she'd been yanked out of bed by an excited looking Shizune and hadn't had time to grab her shoes or slippers.

Tsunade hated early mornings. She remembered Dan trying to convince her of the beauty of the sunrise long ago, pointing out its painted edges groping blindly into the violet of the fading night sky, watching the stars glimmer their last for that night and fade away, overwhelmed by the vivacity of the sun. She had argued with him then and to this day could not understand what was so special about the rising of the dawn. She much preferred the opposite; the time when the sun hid behind the sea on the horizon and the stars made their welcome debut again. It was easier to appreciate a light when all else was surrounded by darkness.

She ran her light brown eyes sleepily over the assembled ninja in her office. Kakashi was the tallest, even slumping over, hair disheveled and skin pasted with mud. Sakura was no better. Grime and grease knotted her normally beautiful pink locks, and beside her, Naruto scowled, hands pressed against his muddy stomach, not letting the world forget that he needed to eat at some point too. To Naruto's left, Sasuke attempted to hold himself upright with some composure, despite dirt and mud darkening most of his features, and his black hair being littered with some sort of white powder; Tsunade's nose told her it was sea-salt. His attempts to look at least half decent failed miserably. Tsunade thought he looked just as bad as the rest.

The girl standing next to Sasuke was the one that caught her gaze and held it steadily. Brown, mucky locks hung around a slim face, and the Hokage could see that with a good wash the girl's hair would glow almost blond in bright sunlight. Her eyes were startlingly dark; not quite the same shade as Sasuke's. There was more brown in them. Softer. With a good scrub up, Tsunade supposed she would turn out well enough. The knot tied loosely around the girl's waist did not escape Tsunade's notice, but she pursed her lips together and did not comment. Desperate times; she understood.

They all looked fatigued. And they'd obviously been in a scrape or two. It wasn't every day Kakashi would return from mission with a tear in his clothing, or Sakura would wear such weary rings of exhaustion around her normally bright eyes. They stunk to high heaven, and Tsunade decided her first order would be for them to _all_ have at least two showers.

"Why are you in such a state?" she asked a little sharply, the beams from the sun slanting through the glass and onto one side of her face. Kakashi raised an arm and scratched his neck.

"We were in a rush. Haven't slept in three days. Had to return the target safely and quickly, Hokage-sama."

Naruto wasn't used to hearing Kakashi speak so formally. He made a note that he would never force his people to speak to him like that when he was Hokage. He continued as Kakashi finished.

"That's right, Grandma! Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, but we really went all out to get Chiyo back here safely, as you ordered, so cut us some slack!"

Tsunade growled, and to her right, Shizune sighed. Naruto was the most talented person she had ever met at pulling Tsunade's strings. She often wondered how the young man was still alive.

She ran her own eyes over the group, letting her gaze fall on the two Uchihas at the end. Dirty; filthy in fact, dead eyed, barely standing for lack of sleep – Tsunade could not remember a time seeing a member of the Uchiha clan look that way. The degree to which Konoha had changed since her childhood hit her in the way it tended to do; she enjoyed the feeling of newness briefly. Change, in her own opinion, was a good thing.

Still, she didn't like her own villagers to be messy and drip mud all over her floor. Plus, it was too early in the morning for her to be falling deep into her own thoughts. She waved her hand at them.

"You can give me your mission reports in two days. Until then, for goodness' sake, clean yourselves up. You all smell dreadful."

They didn't seem to care. Naruto made to leave, his stomach egging him on.

"Hold it. Uchiha. You and the girl. Stay behind."

Sasuke resisted rolling his tired eyes. He wanted to sleep so badly; to turn out the burning in his feet that hadn't yet been dispelled or push out the frightening memories from hours and days ago. He almost felt like a child, being dragged inside for a scolding from a stern parent. It was a feeling he'd almost forgotten. Part of him enjoyed remembering it, but the child in him cowered, fearful of a reprimand. Chiyo stood next to him, sagging under the weight of her tired body. He offered her a smile as the others left the room, their sandals clacking on the hard floor, and Naruto's stomach offering a smooth grumble before the doors swung shut.

Chiyo returned the smile sleepily, and then turned to face the Hokage. She scared her; a lot, actually. Chiyo hadn't been truly scared by a single person for a long time. Then had come Orochimaru, and her heart beat to be freed from her chest. That sort of adrenaline didn't hiss through your veins for nothing. Tsunade pushed Chiyo into a different kind of fear; she was worried about saying _anything at all_, just in case she trod out of line and annoyed the woman. She wanted to appear worth the trouble in this great woman's opinion. She wanted to impress her, and felt it was almost impossible with her slutty attire and messy appearance.

The echo of the door was followed by a short silence, in which Tsunade stared at both of them with hard eyes. Sasuke didn't seem too bothered; he'd borne worse looks than this. Chiyo trembled underneath her kimono. She was thankful for the mud; it hid the paling of her skin under the Hokage's gaze.

"Sasuke." Her voice was clipped too short, like a breath cut off by a choke. "Do you realise that you are still classed as a criminal in this village?"

Sasuke scowled. "I had a feeling this might come up."

He was met with an equally fearsome scowl from the blond, her messy pigtails falling over her shoulders.

"You've caused an awful lot of grief for me, Uchiha. Do you understand that the village elders are howling for your blood? Your behavior those years ago was a disgrace. "

Sasuke stared at the floor, and Chiyo watched him, almost shocked. She hadn't realised him leaving his village would be seen as such a crime. Perhaps it was the manner of his leaving that so badly upset the elders. She made up her mind to question him about it the next time they spoke.

"I've come up with a suitable punishment for you. In light of your returning, and cutting that damned curse mark out of your shoulder..." Chiyo was plainly taken aback now, and Sasuke avoided her eyes, something similar to shame playing across his face. His hand fingered its way up to his sore shoulder. "As well as taking part in Mission Uchiha and returning successfully...your punishment will be fairly lenient. You shall be watched at all times when you are out of the house. You must report to me at least once every other day to reassure me that you are still present and loyal to Konoha. You are a young man rich in ability, Sasuke. I do not wish to see it wasted. The final part of your punishment is that you must take upon yourself the responsibility of bringing this woman beside you back into the community of Konoha."

Chiyo could hardly stop herself jerking in surprise. She swallowed as Tsunade continued.

"She will live with you in the Uchiha complex – it's time you had someone else in there with you. You will provide her with food, bedding, water, and anything else she requires. You won't be going on missions yet, Sasuke; Mission Uchiha was an emergency and you had to be there, but regular missions are off limits for a while. You must fund yourself and this woman on the Uchiha treasury money; I'm aware there is a lot left. Train yourself under the guidance of Kakashi when he is home, and reacquaint yourself, and this young woman, with Konoha. Inform her of your past, _and_ your treacherous actions, so she is entirely aware of her own situation as well as yours. Are we clear, Uchiha Sasuke?"

To Chiyo, Sasuke seemed more relieved than burdened by this news. He watched the older woman almost with disbelief across his messy features.

"_That's it?" _his mind whirred, searching the plan for any traps. She wanted him to train, get stronger. She wanted him to blend back into the village. She wanted Chiyo to find a home here.

"Why are you being so lenient?" his eyes bled suspicion. Tsunade offered him a crooked smile.

"As I said, Sasuke. You're a talented young man. This village could use somebody with your abilities. You could be an asset if you got your head screwed on right. Helping this woman will help you. Finding your home again in this village will help you. And you being here...will help _us_. This isn't mercy, Sasuke. There is necessity on all sides."

Her expression darkened. "Life will not always be peaceful for Konoha. We need to be at full strength. I trust I can count on your aid, Sasuke, should the village run into trouble."

Sasuke answered her inquisitive glare by spinning around on his heel. His bare feet made little sound on the stone floor, but Chiyo hurriedly followed him, her dainty shoes clapping along with her little steps. Tsunade chuckled.

"Girl! What's your name?"

Chiyo skidded to a halt nervously as Sasuke yanked open the door. She whipped around hurriedly, keen to make a good impression on what seemed to be a very wise woman at the desk (if not a little cranky). She pushed a strand of fuzzy hair behind her ear and then bowed as graciously as she could manage on slippery, tired feet.

"Chiyo, Tsunade-sama. Uchiha Chiyo."

Shizune flashed her a smile, and the Hokage nodded at her. "Welcome to Konoha, Uchiha Chiyo."

* * *

The first place he took her was the graveyard. He wasn't sure why, and he was certain it was more than a little morbid on his part. It hadn't really been a conscious decision, but his feet had pulled him there more quickly than he wanted them to; they should be resting, bathing, healing. Too many blisters. Sakura had been fairly exhausted by the time Kakashi and the group (without Shikamaru and Lee in tow, as they'd decided to continue with their initial mission) had arrived to find the pair of them sleeping, blissfully unaware of the drizzling rain around them. He'd woken up with a shake or two from Naruto, and had been about to scramble frantically away from the sleeping Chiyo when he realised the close proximity of their bodies, but had felt the pain flaring in the soles of his feet and had decided against it. It seemed selfish to ask the already worn-out Sakura to heal him; he only needed to run on his feet, and was sure he could manage. The mud conjured up by the falling rain was soft on his sore skin, and he did his best to simply ignore the throbbing.

Only in the last hours of the run had he begun to seriously limp, and by then it seemed a little pointless to ask anyone for help. Chiyo, unable to keep up with the trained ninja at their excessive pace, sat fairly comfortably on the back of Kakashi, who didn't seem to mind carrying her. Naruto and Sakura chatted in an attempt to lighten the mood...but they were all worried and expectant of yet another surprise attack. They knew their cargo was of the precious type to numerous people. Tension levels amongst them would not drop until they were inside the city walls.

They'd run through the night, and arrived in Konoha just as the sun was rising. Sasuke felt no guilt in raising the Hokage – it was her job to receive ninja into the village, no matter how late (or early) the hour. And now, he and Chiyo were alone once more, weak sunbeams falling onto their faces and blotting out the wet sky.

The Uchiha graveyard lay in a field just to the right of the original clan complex, which stretched for a good mile in either direction. They would have had to pass it anyway to get to Sasuke's house (Sasuke remembered how hellish that first year was, when he had to traipse past those heavy rows and grey slabs to simply get to and from school) but his feet had taken them directly to it. The trees around them were bare and dripped miserably. Water droplets glistened in the garish sun before falling lifelessly off the dead branches.

The graveyard itself was large; as would be expected. It was a little overgrown in places, although mostly it remained fairly well tended. Sasuke didn't do any of this himself and never had done. The Third Hokage had kindly taken care of that for him. Kept on cutting down the tangled grass and blossoming flowers. Kept the grass neat, kept the place bare. Sasuke liked it that way. He didn't like the idea of flowers growing up through his mother's skeleton and surviving in the light while she lay dead, hard, in the floor.

A low wooden fence surrounded the patch of land where the clan lay, but Sasuke had never read it. It was musty and to be honest he had always felt that words could not commemorate his family's memory to any degree of justice. Words. What could words say that dead flowers could not?

His feet followed the route they were used to taking as though he were on autopilot. He could hear Chiyo clacking along behind him, and could sense that she was nervous. Her shoes were loud on the path. He stopped abruptly and turned to the girl.

The sunlight highlighted her cheekbones, made her eyes glitter in a pretty way that the water on the dead trees could not match. However, the sun also brought out the tiredness in her skin, the sallow, pale complexion days on the run had blessed her with. He felt a little guilty for not taking her straight home and offering her hospitality. But this needed to be done; otherwise why would his feet have brought him here?

"Chiyo...could you...uh..." he realised he sounded a little ridiculous, but forced his sentence out. "Could you take off your shoes?"

Chiyo, her kimono ragged and tattered and her hair knotted in clumps around her face, stared at him. He watched her eyes curiously, knowing he looked stupid and exceptionally unreasonable. She glanced down at his feet, and the arch in her eyebrow lowered. Without a word of opposition, she slipped her tiny feet out of the noisy wooden shoes, sliding down onto the cold stone path and offering not a single complaint. Still, Sasuke felt he should explain himself.

"It's just...I always took my shoes off...at home, I mean. My mother scolded me pretty badly if I didn't...and this place is more home to me than that rotten house will ever be..."

He scratched his scalp with dirty fingers. _"I sound like the world's biggest moron..."_

She nodded, picked up her shoes, and walked to him. "It's alright, Sasuke. I wouldn't want to offend her."

He didn't really know what to say as she pattered past him and approached his parents' tombstone. His having been the most prestigious family in the clan, they had received a large, ominous grey tombstone, whereas most other members of the clan simply had either small, more dappled white stones, or a simple wooden stick rising out of the mud. Personally, Sasuke liked the wooden stick ones, although he could not for the life of him explain why. The deep grey of his parents' tombstone depressed him. He'd seen too much of it, he supposed.

Chiyo knelt before the stone, placing her shoes beside her, and was quiet. Beams of light rebounded from the dewy corners of the stone and fell down in scattered droplets upon the grass beside her.

"I found her, Mother." Sasuke said softly, much too softly for Chiyo to hear, and then he turned his heel, leaving Chiyo kneeling in the soft muddy grass. With her head down and her eyes closed, Chiyo was offering a traditional prayer to the most powerful family in the village. Sasuke's father had been the Chief of ANBU a long time ago, and Chiyo could recall meeting him briefly once or twice in her early years. He had seemed cold and professional, as she had expected. She had never met Sasuke's mother in her life (at least she hadn't been aware of it if she had) but the heavy tombstone commanded respect, and Sasuke's devotion to her memory was touching.

A light rain scattered itself onto her head, and she blinked, realising that there were tears in her eyes. This place, this graveyard, was so sombre, so heavy with angry, leaden dead. It made her feel weighty and awkward. She grabbed her shoes and quickly stumbled to her knees in order to let Sasuke pray. To her surprise, he was no longer behind her. He sat on the fence surrounding the field, sunlight pouring onto his back and causing his hair, no matter how dirty it was, to sheen. The rain began to drop a little heavier, and she ran over to him. He had his knees up casually, and simply watched the rain fall over the graves with sad black eyes.

Chiyo didn't really know what to say; part of her had been hoping that she could see the resting place of her own parents. It would be here somewhere. There had been an older sister, too; dead now, of course. Chiyo was oddly accustomed to the fact. It didn't really hurt her anymore; there were far darker memories in her mind to keep her awake at night. Still, it might be the right thing to do.

The main problem Chiyo was faced with in this situation was that she did not remember her parents' first names. Their second was "Uchiha", but she had always just called them "Mother" and "Father". Her sister was called "Suki", but it was a fairly common name, and Chiyo knew there could be any number of gravestones or little wooden sticks addressed to that name.

Sasuke seemed to sense her discomfort, and he turned his face away from the graves glaring so vengefully back at him, rain running down his pale skin and pushing through the dirt on his cheeks. He offered her the best smile he could.

"I like it when it rains here. There's too much fire left in these old bones."

She didn't know whether he was talking about himself or the dead bodies all around them. Still, she hauled herself up onto the fence and sat next to him, watching the grass turn a darker shade of green beneath the now heavy rain. A shiver ran through her, but she didn't care. Her family was here, somewhere.

"_No...Chiyo...your family is dead...Sasuke is all you have left..."_

The thought saddened her heart, and she sighed, hair clinging to her face and dripping down her chin onto her kimono. Sasuke listened to her sigh, and then hopped off the fence with as much balance as he could on blistered toes.

"That's enough here. You've seen it. You can visit it every day, if you want – or you can turn away from it every time you walk past. It's your choice. I had to give you that, right?"

Chiyo smiled back at him sadly, eyes sparkling with something other than tears. "Thank you...what choice do you make?"

The rain pattered onto his face as he thought, not seeming to mind the water falling on him. Chiyo squinted her eyes under the pressure of it.

"I look away, mostly. But...it...this place...these people...they're loaded on my back."

The Uchiha crest flashed fire across her mind, and she nodded, understanding. That symbol was a token, carried always by the avenger. A reminder. An offering. A sacrifice.

"Perhaps I can have one of your shirts, Sasuke," she smiled, a little brighter this time. The sadness on his face lifted.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

She was taken aback by the size of his house. Chiyo certainly hadn't expected it to be so spacious; traditional rooms with traditional décor, clipped, clean wooden floors and tatami mats scattered around, rooms bigger than her old house had been. The rain pattered on the windows as Sasuke led her quietly around the house, giving her what she supposed was meant to be the tour. He didn't say much. She imagined that this was the first instance in which he'd really shown anybody around his house in a long, long time. She felt pretty bad when she noticed the mud from her feet staining the immaculate wooden floors, but Sasuke's did the same, and she could always clean it up later. After all, he _had_ asked her to remove her shoes at the graveyard.

What struck Chiyo most about this grand, spacious house was how quiet it was. Her footsteps, however slight, echoed around her ears. The sound of the gritty rain was all Chiyo could hear of the outside world. No ticking clocks. No voices. No television left on by accident. Just the sound of their feet on the wooden floor, and the occasional creak of a door as Sasuke pushed it open to briefly show her a room.

She liked the look of the shower, possibly because she felt so damned filthy. But it sparkled clean, and suddenly the idea of steaming hot water gushing onto her body became very appealing. Sasuke stopped a little way past the shower room.

"This is the bathroom nearest to your bedroom. Would you like to take a shower now, or settle into your room first?"

Chiyo felt awkward all of a sudden, and she didn't quite know why. Was she imposing upon his space? He'd lived here, alone, for many, many years, and had then left. Was this his first time back, too?

He was waiting for an answer, and Chiyo smiled a little weakly.

"If it's alright, could I just see where my room is?"

He nodded and turned quickly. Chiyo wondered if it was hard for him to let her in like this. She didn't really know a lot about him; she knew he'd searched for her desperately and risked his life for her, but did he have interests? Hobbies?

"_Apart from killing his evil brother?"_

She shook the thought away, frowning at her own callous mind, and hurriedly followed Sasuke as he moved down the narrow hallway. The walls were bare; a light cream colour, but with no pictures or decorations to brighten them. Everything here was so empty.

"We're in the main living quarters now," Sasuke said without turning to her. "The kitchen is down this way, too. This one is your room."

The entrance was a sliding door, and Sasuke opened it easily. He then waited for her to step inside. Chiyo nodded gratefully and entered the room. It was, like the rest of the house, spacious, with a dark wooden floor and a nice big window to let the light in. She smiled at the double bed tucked into the corner with neat, warm looking covers and two plump pillows. There was a wardrobe, a desk, and a mirror, all in matching oak, for her to make use of. Cream walls without any pictures made it look bare, but Chiyo imagined she could brighten it up a little more with some pictures, or perhaps a few plants here and there. A little sink in the corner gleamed ivory, and towels lay folded neatly below it.

"_Stop it, Chiyo! This isn't your house to invade! Show some respect!"_

"Is it alright?"

His voice was a little softer than usual, and she turned to grin at him to find him still waiting outside the room, watching her examine the place. She nodded vigorously and bowed.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke. Thank you."

He yawned in response. "Glad you like it. My room is just down the hallway, if you need me, or anything else, for that matter. Kitchen is at the end of the corridor. I doubt there's anything in yet...I haven't been here in a while...you hungry?"

Chiyo shook her head but her stomach made a liar of her by growling as she did it. She blushed. "I can wait."

Sasuke smiled broadly, and she was surprised by it. He looked so young when he smiled like that, and his eyes glinted happily.

"I can go get some. And I'll pick you up some clothes, too. You can't stay in that dirty kimono."

Chiyo laughed, glancing down at her filthy clothing. "You're no better!"

True, Sasuke's clothes were filthy. There were numerous rips in them, and beneath, Chiyo had noticed dirty bandages peeking through. He flushed under the dirt on his face.

"Yeah, but I already have clothes here."

Chiyo moved to sit down on the bed, but then remembered the state of her clothes, and pitied the cream bedding she was about to muddy up. She stayed on her feet.

"Could I get a shower while you're gone?"

He nodded at her, and his own stomach grumbled. "I'll be as quick as I can. Any particular meal you're wanting? As in, to say 'Welcome back to Konoha'?"

She chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "I...I really like..._ramen_..."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her and she wondered if she'd said anything to upset him.

"I mean, get what you want, Sasuke! I don't want to impose, or cause you any trouble..."

He was laughing at her now, and she grew uneasy. Was he angry at her? His face had fallen so suddenly moments ago, and now he laughed so easily...

"You can have all the ramen you like, Chiyo."

With that, he disappeared from her doorway, footsteps echoing on the wooden floor. Chiyo stood still for a moment, still trying to figure out what had just happened before she slid the door shut and finally took off her muddy kimono.

* * *

He didn't realise he'd bought quite so much. More importantly, he hadn't taken into account how difficult it would be to carry eight bags of groceries and three bags of clothes from the market in Konoha centre back to his own house, and he was having great difficulty making it back without dropping things in the mud. The rain was falling very heavily now, and he'd seen little point in changing his clothing, though he had had the sense to pull on a coat before he left the house. The market people had stared at him a little fearfully; it wasn't hard for him to understand why. He'd betrayed them, cruelly. He'd let the village down and conspired with the very man who had devoted so much time to trying to crush it. For all they knew, he could still be on Orochimaru's side. Sasuke simply grit his teeth and paid for his things quietly. He didn't really see what else he could do.

He'd been a little clueless regarding sizes for Chiyo, too, and he'd been a little bewildered upon entering an indoor clothes shop full of dazzling female attire. He didn't want to appear rude to Chiyo and simply pick up any old clothes, but at the same time, he was prepared to admit he was fairly clueless regarding female clothes sizes. Luckily enough, one of the attendants looked about a similar size and shape to Chiyo (he was surprised with himself that he'd noticed) and so she kindly helped him choosing underwear, robes, and everyday wear. He just hoped he didn't smell too much. He couldn't remember his last shower. He quickly handed over his money and left, a little flustered and aware that he was dripping water onto the floor of the shop.

Sasuke spent much longer in the food market, avoiding the "Ramen in a cup" section and heading towards the fresh food stalls, where he picked up all the ingredients he could come up with to make a decent home-cooked meal: pork, chicken, beef (this was a little on the expensive side), mackerel, turbot, some sweet-fish, onion, radish, lettuce, leeks, mushrooms, stock, tomatoes, and more. He also picked up a few cartons of milk and juice, and had no trouble purchasing two bottles of _ginjo_ style sake – his favourite. Despite being far too young to drink, Sasuke had never really had any trouble acquiring the stuff, and although he wasn't in any way a drunkard, he appreciated the fine taste of rice wine and enjoyed it now and then, especially if he was in a good mood. He wasn't sure whether he was served the sake so quickly because he already looked over twenty years old or whether the man behind the stall was just a little frightened of him. Still, he bagged up his drinks fairly satisfied and moved to the sweets stall. He wasn't a fan; never had been. But his guest might be, and he didn't want her to feel as though he were cheap. On his way out of the market, despite being laden with heavy bags, he stopped at a tea stall and picked up a number of different varieties of tea.

The rain had made the village quiet, and he only passed two people on his way back to the Uchiha complex. He hurried along, partially because of his stomach growling at him, partially because his feet hurt if he walked slowly on them, and mostly because he didn't want to make Chiyo wait for his return. There was no other food in the house, and he'd felt like an idiot leaving her there with nothing to eat despite her being very hungry. When he finally got back, he was practically running, and his back was soaking wet with the rain that had soaked through his coat and his already damp shirt. With a sigh, he kicked the door shut behind him, flung off the shoes he'd grabbed before leaving, and headed towards the kitchen. The brown grocery bags were piled so high in his lean arms that he could hardly see over them, and his dirty black hair fell into his eyes, scratched headband doing little to stop it.

"Chiyo," he called out from behind the groceries, "I'm ba--"

He clunked right into her, causing him to drop one of his grocery bags and for her to stumble backwards in the hallway. Steam rose up from the bathroom, telling Sasuke she'd just finished her shower. He glanced up over the top of his pile of bags to apologise to her. He hadn't known she was just wearing a towel.

Opposite him, Chiyo blushed as their eyes met. She hadn't meant to him to see her like this; she'd spent far too long in the shower, cleaning every inch of dirt off her body, but had still expected to come out before he was back. She was covered well enough, but was hardly decent, and her face flushed bright.

"Sasuke, I'm—sorry---uh.."

She smiled when she noticed he'd simply lifted the grocery bags to cover his face, blocking his view of her and allowing her modesty to remain preserved. His hands fumbled about with the bags in his arms. After a moment where Chiyo didn't quite know what to say, he held out three bags to her.

"I got you some clothes. Hope they fit."

Chiyo repressed a chuckle at the embarrassed tone to his voice and took the bags, catching a glimpse of his flushed cheeks. His eyes were turned downwards to the floor, not prying or watching her in any way. She smiled.

"Thank you...I'll go try them on."

She hastily stepped back into her own room, sliding the door shut behind her. In the corridor, Sasuke sighed with relief, leaning against the wall for a moment, blush fading from his face. The steam from the shower smelled nice; not just of heat, but it smelled womanly. Chiyo had obviously chosen some sort of fruit scented shampoo, and the smell was carried out on the steam. He inhaled it gladly for a moment before picking up the bag he dropped, heading into the kitchen, and putting the groceries away.

* * *

Chiyo watched herself in the mirror. The clothes Sasuke had picked out weren't bad at all; although there was one fairly hideous dark brown skirt, she was hardly in a position to be choosy. The rest of the items he'd bought had been nice enough, and there were even some very beautiful kimonos that would have caught her own eye. She'd been surprised to see he'd picked her up some underwear too; two nice plain bras, one black and one a pretty yellow colour, and some panties. A smile graced her features; she knew full well he would have had no clue what to get. The underwear fit well, although the black bra was a little loose around her back. She threw on a black pair of shorts and a pale blue, long, sort of robe-shirt (similar, she noted, to the one Sakura wore) and left it at that. Sasuke had picked her up a coat, too; a pale green colour with a tie around the middle. That was a stylish little buy indeed. Chiyo was impressed.

The shower had refreshed her spirits, and she felt much better knowing her hair wasn't knotted with clumps of mud or her face wasn't covered with flecks of dirt and grub. After running a brush through her hair, which was starting to dry and curl around her face, she finally sat down on the bed to relax a little. The rain on the windows was soothing, and she began to drift off where she sat, mind rolling gently over the events of the recent days and still soft from the wonderful shower she'd enjoyed moments before.

A crash from down the hallway brought her to her senses, and she started up off the bed in a fright. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her body, so loose moments ago, tightened up dramatically, as though a switch had been flicked. She knew people were after her. She knew they could be here. Shaking, Chiyo pulled open the door to her room and peered out. The sun offered no light though the windows in the hall, and she felt herself growing more afraid. Some sort of scuffling noise made itself known from the direction of the kitchen, and Chiyo, steeling her nerves, took a breath and headed towards it.

She reached the kitchen and paused before entering in order to steady herself. She was aware she was defenseless if she was being attacked. Clenching her fists, she prepared herself for the worst and stepped in.

The sight that greeted her made her freeze in shock.

The stone floor to the cooking area was littered with chopped onions and radish, and a chopping board lay dormant among the chaos. To her right, a pan full of water and a little stock was bubbling on the stove. Upon the window ledge next to the oven, a large black cat, fat and yellow eyed, hissed in the direction of the kitchen's other occupant. Sasuke. Sat on the floor, surrounded by chopped vegetables, looking extremely sour and annoyed.

Chiyo looked at him in surprise. "What happened?" Her voice was trembling and her fists were still clenched. Sasuke glanced up at her, eying the new clothes momentarily in approval, before answering and rubbing his head.

"That cat...for _years_ that cat has been stalking this house, always sniffing around when I cook. She jumped on me...I was cutting the...she just...took me by surprise..."

Chiyo couldn't stop the laugh from slipping out of her mouth. The very idea of somebody like Sasuke Uchiha being taken by surprise by nothing more than a cat struck her as very, very amusing, and she covered her mouth, eyes sparkling with suppressed giggles. Sasuke glowered at her for a moment, before his face cracked into a smile too, and it wasn't long before the two of them were chuckling away. The cat, feeling the atmosphere lighten a little, crept back into the kitchen and began to munch away on a large chunk of onion.

Chiyo sank to the floor next to Sasuke, still grinning in mirth. Her hair had curled up and hung in semi-ringlets around her face. There was no more dirt on her face and she was fresh and clean, and smelled nice to Sasuke, who watched her for a moment happily. He hadn't been so relaxed in a while.

"Clothes look nice."

She blinked. "They fit well too! I was quite surprised!"

She fingered the light blue shirt she wore, and glanced at Sasuke's clothes. He still hadn't showered. Guilt struck her when she realised that he had been preparing food for her instead of cleaning himself up; although, she noted with some pleasure, he had washed his hands thoroughly before preparing the food. They were covered with numerous little wounds and cuts, but no dirt.

Looking over the boy next to her, Chiyo remembered the bandages she had seen on him as he crawled out of the water next to her own home those few days ago. In one way, that time seemed so long ago, almost years, but on the other hand, it felt like only yesterday she had run to his side and tried to help him. Why had he been covered in bandages? Was he hurt badly looking for her? How long had Team Seven been searching for her?

Reaching over, Chiyo pulled down the collar hanging loosely around Sasuke's neck, inspecting the dirty bandages still clinging to his pale skin. He looked uncomfortable with the contact, but did not pull away. The bandages were filthy, and he was aware that his shoulder had been throbbing over the past few days; the wound probably had dirt in it. Aside from his feet, he was still pretty beat up from his escape, and his body, although helped along drastically with the help of the talented medical ninja in Konoha, hadn't really allowed itself any time to recover. Moreover, two deep slits in his back, healed over from years before, were starting to ache. He knew they were still there.

"Sasuke," Chiyo's voice was very quiet, "Looking after yourself is more important than taking care of my stomach. I can cook while you get a shower and clean up. Afterwards, I want to look at these wounds and make sure you're alright."

He suddenly felt so tired again; the adrenaline his body had loaned him to run to town and back for Chiyo's sake seemed to have disappeared. No wonder he couldn't sense the cat coming in through the window. He was exhausted, and his body was still groaning. Nodding, he got to his feet, wincing as he stood on a piece of onion and it pressed sharply into one of his blisters.

Chiyo helped him to the shower, not supporting him at all but her arm resting upon his.

"I'll pass you some clean clothes through, Sasuke, alright?"

He nodded again as he turned on the water, giving it time to heat up while he peeled off his muddy clothes, and, more slowly, took off the dirty bandages which stuck to him like sweat in heat. The shower was not a cubicle but was more like an extended bath, with a crinkled up beige curtain to pull across. The soft sound of the hot water pattering upon the base of the bath was more relaxing than the rain on the window, and steam still floated around the room from when Chiyo had showered. He hissed at the bandages as he pulled them off, his skin stinging and wounds really biting him when he pulled the thin strips off. He dropped them on the floor, not caring that they were bloody and covered in mud, and clambered awkwardly into the shower, drawing the curtain across himself as the water washed his body frenziedly, pushing the mud away into the basin viciously. The liquid stung his wounds fresh and he moaned for a moment, squinting his eyes shut, holding his breath. Seconds later the pain was easing slightly, and he could begin to enjoy the warmth sliding down his chest and onto his knees. He heard Chiyo come in, but was completely covered by the shower curtain and did not need to worry. Instead, he reached for some shampoo and washed his hair vigorously, scowling at the grime that had found its way into his scalp and scratching it away. Chiyo had left the door open, and he could hear pans and plates being clattered about in the kitchen.

"_Amazing...she's acting like she's always belonged here..."_

Sasuke smiled softly, wondering if Itachi knew what was happening. _"You thought this house would always be lonely, Itachi...we beat you."_

He could hear Chiyo talking to the black cat, and it occasionally mewed in response. Fifteen minutes had passed pretty quickly and he finished scrubbing up as gently as he could, making sure to rinse the wounds as best as he could without causing them to bleed to much. He stepped out feeling sleepy, the steam caressing him as he reached for a towel. Chiyo had placed two large fluffy ones nearby, and, as well as some loose black trousers and a blue top, had found his white slippers in his room and had left them on the floor. Sasuke loved these slippers; they'd served him well when he was younger. Now, his heels slipped out of the back of them, but they were still as soft as he remembered. He roughly dried off his hair with a towel before venturing out into the kitchen, clean but sleepy. He greeted Chiyo with a yawn, sniffing the air tentatively. Whatever she was making, it smelled really good.

"Nice shower?"

Chiyo smiled warmly at him, and Sasuke noticed she'd found an apron and slung it over her neck, protecting her new clothes. Her face was a little red from the heat in the kitchen; three pans were bubbling away on the stove and she was in the middle of frying some fish. It smelled spicy and Sasuke's stomach growled quietly. He answered her without taking his eyes off the food.

"Great, thanks. And thanks for the slippers,"

Chiyo glanced down at them. "I thought your poor feet could use some relaxing. And before we eat I'm checking those wounds of yours."

Sasuke's face fell, and he looked hard done by.

"_But it smells so good..."_

Still, they both knew that those wounds could easily get infected, and the clothes Sasuke wore were rubbing into them nastily. He needed some bandages on them, and he could hardly do that on his own. Chiyo reached over to the stove and turned down the heat.

"This will be fine simmering here."

Sasuke sat down on a mat near the dinner table. His kitchen stretched out from the cooking area into a small dining room, neatly decorated but again plain and passionless. Chiyo wondered if Sasuke had removed all of the pictures of his family after they were killed. She had not seen a single photograph.

Pushing her wavy hair behind her ears, Chiyo knelt down next to Sasuke, who looked sulky at being deprived of the tasty smelling food. Any scratches on his face had faded under the pressure of the shower water and his skin was smooth and pale. He hadn't put his headband back on after his shower and his hair, still damp, fell into his dark eyes.

"Sasuke, I can't see your wounds like this."

With a sigh, Sasuke pulled his top off over his head, wincing when the material snagged one of his numerous injuries. Chiyo studied his torso, checking the wounds and prodding them here and there to make sure there was no infection. The wound in his stomach had opened a little, but there was no sign of anything dangerous, so she moved on to the one in his left collarbone region.

"How did you get this?" she said softly as she ran her fingers over the deep gash. It hadn't really healed up much; although it was not bleeding anew, it didn't seem to be scabbing and yellow tinted the edges of it. Dirt had probably entered the wound and begun to infect it. Sasuke answered without looking at her.

"I was cursed, a long time ago. And that's where the mark was. To get rid of the curse...I cut it out."

Chiyo stared at him, aghast. "You did that to _yourself_?"

Sasuke didn't move, didn't look at her. He watched his fingers, which were playing with a loose thread of cotton poking up underneath the mat he sat upon.

"You don't understand."

Although Tsunade had ordered Sasuke to inform Chiyo of his actions in the past, Chiyo could understand that she wasn't about the get any more information from him at this moment in time. She closed her mouth and continued to examine the wound.

"It's on the verge on infection. I need to clean it."

She swung herself to her feet with an energy Sasuke could not comprehend and walked directly into the kitchen, returning with one of the bottles of sake he had purchased and some tissue, as well as a pile of bandages she had found in the bottom drawer of the main kitchen cabinet. He pulled a face at her.

"That sake was expensive!"

She frowned at him. "Would you rather have a pussing, infected shoulder?"

He was quiet as she administered the alcohol to the wound, although she could see his jaw muscles tensing up as he clenched his teeth. She dabbed away, pulling out the infection as much as she could and cleaning it to the best of her abilities. Chiyo was no nurse, but she had looked after herself for a very long time.

"You need bandages, you know."

He nodded, shoulder stiff and face set in a frown. Chiyo, taking that as the go-ahead signal, began to wrap his wounds in clean, soft bandages, pulling them tightly around the shoulder wound especially, which had started to bleed because of her prodding. She wrapped the biggest one on his stomach, trying not to appear rude as she bent down low to fasten the material around his waist. Sasuke obviously was not enjoying this; he was scowling, not at _her_ particularly, but at being babied so much. He looked as though he were thinking about something very hard. Chiyo flashed him a smile.

"I think you're done!" she said, her face down at his stomach as she tied the knot tightly. He looked down at her, staring at her for a moment, black eyes never leaving her own. Chiyo blushed; she hadn't meant for the close proxemics, but how else was she meant to tie bandages around the wound?

A frothing, bubbling noise caught her attention and she broke off her gaze, turning to the stove.

"Oh no! The pans are going to boil over!"

She scrambled to her feet, still flushing, but was turned back by a grip on her wrist. And before Chiyo even think about it, she was pulled into a deep, deep kiss; totally unexpectedly, with his hair brushing into her eyes and his hands running up and down her back. And, without really telling herself to, Chiyo was suddenly pulling him closer into her, her own soft hands brushing themselves through his hair, enjoying his hands on her slim form. She hadn't ever been kissed this way; she'd been paid for, sold off, felt up, gone down; but never had she truly felt _wanted_ by her partner. The men she'd worked for, with wet, big lips and desperate bodies, the ones who dove straight for her vitals and never really pulled her in, the ones who expected her to do the work and keep quiet about it, the ones who had made her sick when they were inside her; none of them had pulled her close this way. None of them had his strong, lean torso, None of them had his soft, dark eyes. None of them sent lightning running from her lips to her insides, none of their hands moved slowly the way his did. And as his hands began to slip around from her back to her front, Chiyo felt herself being pulled further and further in with each little groan that escaped through his lips. And he took his time, and she pulled him in too, sliding her hands all over him, breathing heavily, and when they broke off to look at one another for a moment, Sasuke's eyes had turned red, beautiful red, passion and close, closer than Chiyo had felt before. She wrapped herself around him and turned out the sound of the water in the pots bubbling over onto the stove, choosing to lose herself in the catches of his breath and groans slipping out his body and into hers.

* * *

Sakura sat down with a sigh, her weary body worn out. A shower had helped her, but now she knew it was required of her to write a full mission report and address Tsunade with it in the morning. Plus, she also knew that Naruto and Kakashi would probably not bother writing theirs up, and so she had to work even harder on her own report. She took a seat in her living room; her mother and father were eating out, and she had the house to herself. Clad only in a thin nightgown, Sakura pulled out a pen and began to write.

"What are you writing?"

Sakura jumped, flinging the pen into the air and stifling a scream. Standing on the other side of her living room was a man she had never met in her life, smiling at her.

"How---_who are you?_" Sakura's voice was shrill and frightened. She instinctively covered herself up; the nightgown she wore was only thin and she flushed. The stranger did not seem to have noticed. Sakura watched him, heart pounding, not for a second ignoring the fact that he was _very_ handsome; long, blond hair, braided back and hanging down his back, rich bangs flopping into bright yellow orbs that did not take themselves off her face.

"_Just because he's handsome doesn't mean he's not a bad guy!" _she told herself frankly, _"Be on your guard, Sakura!"_

"Forgive me," he said, golden eyes twinkling in the dying sunlight that crackled through the windows. His voice was smooth, and he winked at her.

"My name is Edward. I'm your new team mate."

* * *

**Sherby: **PHEW! That was a HUGE chapter! 16 pages on Word! Wow! A little fluffy in places, and not a lot of action (that will be coming soon, I promise) but still...aw, I do love the fluff. And who is Edward? I'll tell you who Edward is. He's been nicked from Full Metal Alchemist – he's Edward Elric. I decided that he's such a cool character that I want him in my story. So here he is! He offers a huge contrast to Sasuke's dark personality. I like it!

So yeah! Don't forget – art contest! Also don't forget – PLEASE review me :D I worked on this for DAYS!!! Till next time, ja ne! God bless! **Sherby x**


	11. Chapter 11: Depth

**Sherby: **Hello guys, and welcome back! Thank you to those who participated in my fan-art challenge – I was impressed by the work, and it was very inspiring! I have made my decision, and it will be displayed at the end of the chapter! The winner and runner-up will have already read this, of course, as one of the prizes was an advanced preview of the chapter. The other prize was to for the winning artist to have his or her OC written into the story – this will happen in the next chapter (I assume...my hands do all the work here lol). So, for now, people, if you can, keep sending the fan-art in – I love seeing my work come alive in other work! It's very interesting and some beautiful works have stemmed from the text here! Keep up the beautiful drawing, painting, and whatever else you guys do! See ya at the end of the chapter, God bless, Sherby xxxxxx

ps Funny quote of the day: Sam (my boyfriend): Haha, is Chiyo a hoe-bag?

Sherby:LMAO no!!!

OHH and just so readers know – this chapter has lemon in it. I think lemon is the correct word nowadays for sex ;) but it's nicely done and there's no "DO ME NOW, HOEBAG!" moments. It's quite poetic and that's how I wanted it to be. So meh. It's not like you guys _don't_ wanna hear about it... :P

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Depth**

Naruto watched Ed with wary, suspicious eyes, rubbing his hand through his own, as he saw it, lacklustre blond hair. Kakashi's early training session (of course, currently lacking a tardy Kakashi) had resulted in the three of them sitting on the sodden grass and attempting to feel comfortable with the new team layout.

"_If he thinks he can replace our Sasuke with this loser, Kakashi's got another thing coming..."_

Thoroughly recovered from the shock the night before, Sakura had explained to a scowling Naruto everything Ed had informed her; Sasuke wasn't to be part of Team Seven for a while, as he had to look after Chiyo. Naruto's immediate reply of "You mean the Hokage doesn't trust him" earned him a sharp glance from Sakura, who continued as though he hadn't spoken. She introduced Ed, although she barely knew him herself, and didn't have a lot to say about him. The situation the night before had been more than a little awkward; her sitting there, exhausted in her silky nightdress, and him just..._appearing_ there as though he could walk through walls, and, after a quick explanation from him, Sakura had felt obliged to offer him a room at her house. He'd taken the couch with a grin, and Sakura had slipped upstairs, clutching her nightdress to her protectively with all intentions of working furiously on her report.

It hadn't turned out like that. Once the discomforting shock of finding a stranger in her living room had ebbed away, Sakura, in attempting to focus on her written work, simply focused on the image in her mind of the stranger's wonderfully shaped arms and bright, mischievous eyes. He reminded her of Naruto, but...he was different too, and she couldn't really explain it. Sakura had always been one to form attachments too quickly, and as she lay in bed, thick sheets pulled around her to protect from the cold, wintry night, she realised she was developing an attraction to the young man after knowing him for less than ten minutes.

Naruto could see it. The way she glanced shyly the man with the bright yellow, cat-like eyes. And at first, it wasn't jealousy that raged inside him, but simply a sense of deja-vu. He took the earliest memories of Team Seven that he could find, and snipped Sasuke out of them, replacing his image with that of a smiling Ed. Sakura's adoring gaze was almost exactly the same. Once Naruto realised that she had simply replaced one crush for another, the envy bit him like frostbite. Although he respected that Sakura would probably never feel for him the way he had often desired her to, he couldn't help but wish he had been next on the conveyor belt.

Thus, before Ed could even offer a greeting to Naruto, the impulsive blond had formed a fairly biased dislike of him. It was all about a system of "replacement" in his mind; Ed was currently acting as a replacement for Sasuke, in the eyes of Tsunade, Kakashi, and even Sakura. He had _hoped_ she would be a little more steadfast in her loyalties.

It wasn't as though Ed seemed like a bad person, either. He had this infectious, cheeky smile that Naruto recognised from somewhere but couldn't place, and eyes that danced as though the sun shone from behind them, even in the darkest winter. He was a year younger than he and Sakura, which surprised Naruto, as he would have expected to recognise him from the halls of Ninja Academy. After he raised this query suspiciously, Ed quickly explained that he and his younger brother had been tutored at home by a kindly relative since the death of their mother at a very young age. Naruto ignored the guilty feeling that swept over him, and allowed Sakura to turn the conversation in a different direction.

Despite the overwhelmed look in her eyes that Naruto recognised all too well, Sakura was actually keeping a much more level head than he expected her to. She asked questions of Ed regarding his ability and technique, instead of the "Are you seeing somebody?" type of questions that Naruto had been awaiting. As he watched her talk, he felt the jealousy growing. She was no longer a child any more. She was a woman who could handle an attraction for a man sensibly, and to him, that made her even more wonderful. In his angry blue eyes, Sakura had blossomed.

The grey sky did little to cheer Naruto's mood, and the thunderous clouds stomping by overhead soured his sulk into greater depths. He knew he was acting like a child, and was not yet adult enough to do anything about it other than recede and glare about himself as his mood clouded him in shades darker than the blackening sky above. And to make things worse...

Kakashi was late.

Later than usual; they'd been sitting there for two and a half hours now, and although Sakura and Ed were chatting animatedly and enjoying the time, for Naruto, the seconds limped by miserably. He turned his thoughts to the two Uchihas, and wondered if their day was going better than his was, smiling a little. No matter how unhappy Naruto was, he couldn't fail to be overjoyed for his friend. It was a little hard to believe how well things had worked out for Sasuke. Almost as though he'd been given a second chance after life went so dramatically wrong. And Naruto saw the dance in his friend's eyes that, he had to admit, he had _never_ seen there before.

"_Maybe Sasuke always had happy eyes until the murders..."_

He didn't know. He didn't need to know. Naruto was just satisfied (more than satisfied, actually) to see his friend truly happy for once. Those happy eyes made Sasuke seem like a different person; still moody, still snappy, still incredibly paranoid and hot tempered...but calmer, in a way that meant everybody around him could be calm, too. Naruto didn't know what would become of the two Uchihas. He didn't know if they would fall in love, just be friends, or fail to gel and dislike each other for years to come. It didn't matter. That dance in Sasuke's eyes wasn't down to love, or friendship, or even hatred. It was because he had found somebody else; somebody who understood _exactly_ where he stood, because she had the same blood that he did, the same tragedy as he did, and, just like him, Chiyo had simply been living life and waiting for something to turn around. Once upon a time, Naruto had hoped he could be the one to fill that gap in Sasuke's life; to make him understand that Naruto recognised and shared in his loneliness, to force him to know that he wasn't the only one. But those words at the Valley of the End many, many years ago had brought Naruto to the sharp, uncomfortable conclusion that he himself had made the wrong assumptions entirely. Sasuke hadn't been hurting because he was alone. He had been hurting because he had lost every good thing in his life. From Sasuke's viewpoint, Naruto had been the lucky one; having lost nothing, all he could do was stand to gain. He had new bonds to look forward to; perhaps a family in the future. And at that time, Sasuke had nothing of the sort to bring the dance to his eyes. He'd been the only one left – Itachi didn't count to anyone anymore – and he'd already been in possession of the bonds Naruto fought so hard for when they'd been ripped from his tiny eight year old body and sliced to pieces before his happy eyes. Naruto hated to think about the moment when Sasuke's happy eyes had turned dark. Lonely. Miserable. Having nothing to gain was hard to bear.

Naruto much preferred to think about the moment when they'd started to dance again.

* * *

An hour later and Kakashi had still not arrived. The grass, still damp from yesterday's rainfall, made for less than comfortable seating, and so Naruto had chosen to, instead of listening to Ed and Sakura chatting away, stand up and practice some Tai-jutsu. He was well aware that it was one of his weaker areas – not that he wasn't powerful enough or lacked the stamina, but he simply needed to work on his technique. He would never be as good as Rock Lee and he was happy to accept the fact, but that didn't excuse him from training to become as fast and technically accurate as he could. He found it to be vaguely therapeutic, and after a few decent punches and kicks, he began to really get into the swing of it, working up a slight sweat and enjoying the feel of his bones slipping in and out of the specific positions. He could feel Sakura's eyes upon him, and Ed's too. For a brief moment he wondered about Ed's abilities, not having listened to him earlier when he described his particular areas of expertise, but to be honest, Naruto saw it as holding little importance. It was unlikely he was as good as Naruto was, and that wasn't an egotistical assumption on Naruto's part. It was simply fact. Naruto had been trained by the best, and having such a handy little trick up his sleeve as being able to call upon a separate, incredibly powerful reserve of Chakra wasn't exactly a handicap. There were few who could rival Naruto in terms of sheer durability.

One of them sat on the nearby fence, on his own, black hair blowing softly in the gradually ascending wind.

Naruto had caught sight of Sasuke ten minutes ago, but had decided to continue his focused training. Sasuke's eyes were on him too, watching carefully as his body swung from left to right, almost like a dancer. It was a sharp contrast to the comparatively still figures of Sakura and the new, blond, bright eyed young man she lay with. Few people walked past the field, and Naruto was the only figure moving, his orange jacket bright against the grey sky and fading grass. As the wind picked up, the togs on Naruto's clothes swung in the air about him.

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke's two pale hands caught tightly hold of him arm and stopped it in the middle of a punch. Naruto glanced at his friend's face; clean now (they all were) and saw his dark eyes were focused on Naruto's own.

"Your stance is wrong. You need to turn the waist in order to swing the hook. Not the other way around."

In days gone by, Naruto would have gladly ripped Sasuke's head off for offering him any sort of advice; they had been rivals, and still were, to an extent. Now, he appreciated the advice, and smiled brightly. He'd missed his friend so much that he hadn't realised the depth of it. With a nod, Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm, and watched with a more satisfied expression as Naruto swung his hip into the punch, bringing his arm with it.

"Much better."

"Where's Chiyo?"

"Resting, at home. And you're welcome."

Naruto nodded in appreciation. "Any other tips?" he asked without shame. He could remember he and Sasuke attempting to walk up trees in a forest a long, long time ago, and still laughed at the uncomfortable expression Sasuke had worn when he had asked Naruto for the advice Sakura had offered him. Naruto doubted much had changed, but he at least could ask for help without being ashamed to do so.

"I also noticed that you're kicking with your toes."

Naruto froze. "What?"

"You're kicking with your toes," Sasuke repeated calmly. He quickly took up a fighting stance. Naruto envied the ease with which Sasuke slid into Tai-jutsu – it had always been one of the areas the boy had excelled in, and it seemed he was no different as a young man. He would glide, like water, whereas Naruto was well-aware of his clumsy style and often fumbled, hurried movements. Naruto might have more Chakra than Sasuke inside him, but he couldn't hope to match the neatness of Sasuke's body when engaged in combat.

"You should kick with the ball of your foot," Sasuke explained, before he executed a simple thrust kick in the cold air. "It shouldn't be a case of dropping your leg to whack your opponent with the long top of your foot. You should be hitting them with the base, with the force of your thigh behind the movement."

Sasuke again demonstrated how the kick should be performed, and then he showed Naruto an example of how he was doing it wrong. Naruto saw the wobble in his back leg and the bend in his knee. He hadn't realised kicking the wrong way would make him so vulnerable.

Sasuke came to rest. "Try again. When you've done that, you can explain who the hell that guy is with Sakura."

Naruto nodded, hiding his surprise. He'd forgotten that Sasuke didn't know who Ed was. The blond and his pink haired partner sat on the floor, watching the two with admiring eyes. Naruto assured himself that he would perform the kick perfectly first time around.

"_Sharingan or not, I can copy a simple kick, no problem!"_

Sasuke sighed as Naruto overcompensated, clicking his knee and falling over.

"Idiot," he sighed as he offered the confused Naruto his hand. "Why did you push so hard?"

"I didn't mean to!" Naruto swiped Sasuke's hand away and pulled himself to his feet. With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke stepped backwards and watched Naruto set up again.

The second time, Naruto performed a beautiful kick, quick and smooth and powerful. It cut the air as it should, and Sasuke gave him a curt nod. To Naruto, Sasuke still looked very tired, as if he hadn't really fully recovered.

"_Not like he's had time," _he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Sakura and Ed sat underneath a dripping oak, watching Naruto and Sasuke work together.

"They never used to be like that," Sakura mused, her shiny green eyes flickering over the two of them, a smile gracing her pretty lips. "They used to fight like cat and dog. I don't suppose they ever realised that they're more like Yin and Yang,"

"What do you mean?" asked Ed, looking up at Sakura. He lay on his front, legs bent and feet in the air, picking the grass about him curiously. Sakura had noticed a little earlier that the maturity difference between Edward and Team Seven was fairly substantial. It wasn't his fault, and it certainly wasn't that he was immature. But they were older than he was, and, she imagined, they'd been through a lot more.

"Well," she explained quietly, not really wanting the two boys a little way away to hear her, "Sasuke and Naruto used to fight so much, but I think it was because they both saw a little of themselves in the other. And they were both jealous of each other, too. I never imagined I'd see Sasuke helping Naruto out like that."

They watched as Sasuke demonstrated another kick, this time a roundhouse, where pointy toes, Sakura assumed, were acceptable, judging by the grace of Sasuke's entirely pointed toe swinging through the air. Ed chuckled.

"I can hardly believe they were once enemies."

Sakura glanced at him. "You know everything that happened between them...about Sasuke, about him leaving...you know it all, right?"

Ed nodded with another of his winning smiles, and Sakura ignored the heat in her cheeks.

"Sure. Even if Tsunade hadn't explained it to me, I knew by default. Nobody in the village was unaware of his treachery."

Sakura didn't like the way he said it, but she supposed that was how the entire village felt. And come to think of it, she felt that way too. She had always been aware that Sasuke's actions had been a huge betrayal. But she had never really seen it as such a serious thing; perhaps because she knew Sasuke had simply slipped down the wrong path, and had never really meant to be evil...did the people in Konoha think Sasuke had left to be evil? To embrace darkness? They were misunderstood if they did. Still, she brushed aside Ed's comment; he hadn't meant it, she was certain.

"Ed, you were telling me about your skill at physical transformation..."

He sat up further, eager to tell her more. His hair, tied into a long blond plait, slipped forward and hung past his shoulder. The pink haired ninja didn't like to admit to herself that he looked beautiful. She concentrated upon his words, and tried not to watch his lips as he spoke.

"_So easy to get along with!"_ she thought to herself as she watched him speak. He was explaining how he could change certain objects into similar objects; mostly weapons. It was an impressive skill. After he continued to speak, she interrupted.

"Can I see it?"

Another bright white grin excited the child in Sakura, and she watched, forgetting about Sasuke and Naruto for the moment as Ed pulled a strand of grass from the muddy ground. He clasped his hands tightly around the blade, and a small yellow glow began to throb around his fingernails. Sakura watched in fascination; it reminded her of how her own Chakra looked when she healed somebody. She supposed this wasn't really much different from her own technique.

Ed's hands parted, and, with a backdrop of golden eyes, a flower was revealed; a tiny daisy, impossible to find in this cold winter, bright and full of vivacity. Ed winked at her.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"What the hell did you do?"

Naruto's angry voice broke the moment between them, and Sakura ripped her gaze from the flower and the man to see Sasuke and Naruto staring aghast at the tree they sat underneath. Sakura lifted her eyes. The empty branches, so cold and bare against the grey skyline, had sprouted hundreds of tiny white and yellow daisies, grinning down at them from the height, some falling off and spiraling beautifully onto the grass. Sakura blinked, unable to believe what she was seeing. Daisies grew from the ground. Not on tree branches. How could Edward manipulate the impossible?

She glanced back to him, locks of pink hair blowing into her eyes in the wind. He was staring straight at her, eyebrows raised expectantly, hands still glowing, mouth still curved into that mischievous smile of his.

"You like it?"

* * *

Chiyo watched the grey sky from her bedroom. The window allowed the natural light from outside to enter in and lit the corners of the room quite hauntingly, and she could feel the gloomy half light reflecting on her clear skin. A fairly restless night had left Chiyo feeling a little drained, and when Sasuke had suggested they go to the shops together in order to buy her some clothes that she truly liked (although the ones he had purchased had not been particularly bad, in her opinion), she had politely declined, feeling more than a tad exhausted. She had seen in his eyes that he hadn't felt comfortable with leaving her on her own, but she'd insisted he go and grab himself some new clothes, as the only things he really had were clothes from too many years ago that were a little tight around his chest and waist, and everything Chiyo had found in his wardrobe was blue. He needed a change. Plus, he had also realised he needed to buy Chiyo things like a toothbrush and deodorant, and he had even been bold enough to ask her whether she needed him to get her "woman...things...", to which she had shaken her head, and kindly offered to get that sort of thing herself without embarrassing him. He had seemed relieved.

He'd left almost two hours ago, and she'd seen him to the door, still in the nightdress he'd bought her, shuffling along in some slippers with her hair hanging into her face. Sasuke had watched her with some concern before he left, even asking her once or twice whether she felt healthy. Chiyo found little reason to complain; she had the sniffles, perhaps, from the long run in hard weather, but nothing that wouldn't leave her body within a few day's time of its own accord.

She had kissed him when he left, awkwardly, and he'd blushed furiously, so unlike the smooth Sasuke of the day before. Perhaps it was because she had made the first move this time? Seeing the embarrassment upon his face instantly made Chiyo regret her motion, and she waved quickly to him as he set out into the cold day. Mud lay heavy upon the floor, but he was wrapped up well enough.

"_Two hours..."_ she mused, watching the dark clouds trundling past the window, hounded along by the wind. _"I didn't think he'd take so long...is he alright?"_

She scolded herself immediately. Sasuke could take care of himself; besides, what could she offer him in terms of protection? All she could offer him was...

Chiyo's breath caught in her throat for a second. What _could_ she offer Sasuke? Yesterday she'd been so absorbed in the joy of being _home_, really home, and wrapped in the scent of good food, and lost in the arms of wonderful company, that she'd forgotten to really think about things clearly. Sasuke was being extremely generous, taking her in – he could easily have disobeyed the Hokage's orders and put her into a different house. And she _knew_ he was disappointed in her; she'd seen the look in his eyes when he'd stumbled upon her in the whore-house those days ago; the reluctance in his voice as he'd spoken to her upon the beach, and although she had seemed to win him around with her conversation and explanation of her dire, poor situation, she still felt deeply troubled by the circumstances. Her past was something she was not proud of.

Clutching a mound of the bed-cover to herself, Chiyo frowned. She knew it wasn't her fault. She had known that all along. But she couldn't deny what prostitution had forced her to become; a slut. She knew she had a pretty face and a decent enough body. She knew men would pay large amounts to enter her room; her skill and technique was renowned, she imagined. She couldn't keep count of how many men she had slept with over the years. She'd been too young; it hadn't mattered. It was easy money. It was staying alive.

"_You can hardly call it sleeping with them, Chiyo..."_

What then? "Engaged in sexual relations with?" "Enjoyed sexual intercourse with?" (No, definitely not that one). The cruder terms entered into her mind, and her eyes filled with tears. She hated herself when she got like this; there had been so many nights simply filled with images of old, sweating men grunting on top of her, or holding her head and pushing deeper, vile, yellowed fingernails finding their way into areas that she had once dreamed would be kept her own until things got a little bit better, beady, lecherous eyes, voices calling her whatever they wanted, and, worst of all, those moans she gave them, moans to show them she was enjoying things, moans to make them come back and pay more, moans to lie to them and convince them they were in charge and giving her the time of her life.

The covers were pulled up to her face now, and Chiyo stifled a sob. How could she lie here, on this clean bed, in this clean, honourable house, with this clean, honourable man? How could she have ever convinced him to let her into his life?

"_God...I hate myself..."_

* * *

After speaking a little more with Ed, and realising that Kakashi was simply _not _going to turn up, Naruto decided that the training session might as well be canceled. With a smile, Sakura offered to take a walk to town with Ed, and he took her up on this with a beam of his own. Sasuke and Naruto watched him, both a little wary now. Naruto commented first.

"Bet you're going to miss having Sakura mope around after you..."

Sasuke scowled. "He's hardly a replacement. She's lowered her standards. She's gone from someone who can knock people out by looking in their eyes to someone who can make flowers grow out of a tree."

Naruto laughed out loud at his friend, who smiled a little back. "You can really do that, Sasuke?"

"Do what?"

"Knock someone out with your eyes?"

Sasuke's face fell a little, and the wind breezed through the two young men. His black eyes seemed awkward and, if Naruto wasn't mistaken...a little guilty.

"Naruto...you remember our battle, at the Valley of the End, right?"

The quirky blond nodded. "What a fight it was, eh, Sasuke?"

"You know you died, right..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" His face drained of any tan, and his pupils sharpened. "I...I what?"

Sasuke sighed as the two of them began to follow Sakura and the rippling man of muscle that was Ed into town. "You...died. I saw it with my own eyes...I did it...I slammed your face into the ground and your neck snapped in half...you slipped into the water...your..." he paused. It was obviously rough on him to describe. "Your eyes were open a little, and it was like you looked right at me as you floated away..."

Naruto watched his friend carefully, disbelief etched into his own handsome features. Sasuke continued falteringly.

"I...I was sick...straight away...I didn't even...I couldn't...I couldn't believe that what I'd been trying to do...would...do _that_ to you..."

"Sasuke," Naruto interrupted quickly, quietly, eyes downcast. "If you killed me, why am I--"

"The fox."

Sasuke's answer was sharp and simple, and it chilled Naruto to the core. "That fox picked you up, set your head back on straight, and brought you back from whatever world you went to. You were _dead_, Naruto. Gone. And that...thing brought you back to fight me."

He glanced slyly at his shaken friend. "Damn near killed me, too. That thing's a menace."

His wry smile brought some colour back into Naruto's face, and his features brightened.

"I didn't know that, Sasuke...I gotta say...it feels cool to be indestructible..."

Sasuke laughed this time. "Anyway, seeing as you died...I killed my best friend...and it made me sick to my stomach. Three days later I'm pushing my eyes to their limit, under Orochimaru. And then everything's red, and I've got it. It just came..."

Naruto nodded, understanding. There were things about the Sharingan that were inexplicable, even by the most wise members of the Uchiha clan before the massacre. It was a bloodline trait riddled with mystery and cloud. Naruto remembered the fox in him calling it "cursed" once. He hadn't been able to disagree with it.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, attempting to look as though he wasn't particularly upset by the news. "It's the past. We all make mistakes."

Sasuke didn't look particularly satisfied with Naruto's response. He didn't know what he'd been expecting. Had he been prepared to apologise? To beg forgiveness? For Naruto to turn away, march into the distance and never see him again? Anything but a simple acceptance of it all. Naruto walked away from him, following the pink and blond in the distance, and Sasuke followed behind thoughtfully, biting his thumbnail absentmindedly as he sloshed through the mud on the path. The clouds were heavy above them all. A storm was, once again, about to break.

* * *

_How the hell did this happen? I don't know, I didn't mean it, they just "came" and they were there and I thought they were gone_

_You just thought something like this would leave? A chemically altered structure doesn't simply leave I know but God it hurts_

_Can you help him?_

_Don't move for a bit then Look how dark they are Don't look at them _

_shit she'll notice she'll see them shit cover them Stop panicking! Cover them!_

_It's your own fault you let them be made you let them inside you_

_Shut up I know I didn't know then though It's not his fault What do you mean of course it's my fault Don't be ridiculous_

_It's bleeding all over the place don't know how I'm gonna_

_Hide them, please just hide them they don't need to be seen right God GOD it hurts so much can you stop it hide them God please_

_Calm down, it''s bleeding too much_

_He needs to be calm_

_Shit_

_Calm down I said_

_I know but it's happening without me even oh God please stop it_

_I'm doing my best I need to get back she can't notice she can't see it's disgusting_

_Stop it just let me work your hair's in the way_

_I thought they were gone_

_I know_

_I'm sorry I tried to get rid of it I really did it's just God I really tried you know_

_We know. We know. We know. _

* * *

By the time Sasuke was walking back home, once again laden with grocery bags but coping a little more gracefully this time, the storm had broken, and he was soaked. He growled at the brown paper bags, slowly dissolving in his arms, and broke into a run. He'd said good bye to Naruto a little while back, having some errands to deal with, but things hadn't taken long, and he'd collected all the goods he needed to. His feet splattered mud up his trouser legs as he darted home, his eyes squinted shut to hide his sensitive pupils from the pounding droplets. He hated the winter. It seemed to last forever.

Just as the top bag dissolved entirely and the two shirts inside began to take in water, lightning flashed overhead, reflecting the natural (and inexplicable) blue streaks in Sasuke's hair. He scowled his darkest at the sky, which paid him no heed and hurtled forth another lightning bolt. There would always be a part of him that loved the bright streaks clashing across the sky, swords smashing together, blade upon blade in the fury of the storm, the rain and the thunder the roaring spectators, and he helpless, lost in it all, standing there soaked with the sweat and the passion, brown paper slipping through the fingers of his right hand.

"_Chidori..."_

The rain pelting his face and one of the shirts slipping to the mud ground woke Sasuke, and he sprang back into his run, snowflakes of water spiraling from his skin and flying off into the wind behind him. By the time he reached his house and fumbled with the front door, he was absolutely saturated. He threw the bags down, ripped and drenched, on the stony hall floor, kicking his sodden shoes off into a corner and peeling his top from the bare skin on his back. He slung it to the floor a little sullenly, reaching quickly into one of the less soaked bags and pulling out a dry shirt; white, plain. He quickly slipped his trousers off too, leaving a muddy trail all over the floor and groaning when he saw that his boxers were soaked too. With a sigh, he pulled some fresh trousers on, cringing when they pressed the chilly wet boxers into his body, and shoved his feet into some nearby slippers.

His hair was dripping snakes down his back, and he shivered. He had never liked this house in the winter. It was always very cold, and the stone floors stung bare feet. To him, the rain was too loud on the windows.

He picked up the bag with some things for Chiyo in it, which he had managed to keep relatively dry and shivered his way back to his room. As soon as he'd greeted the girl he planned to cook them up some nice warm food; soup, perhaps, or some salmon. He wasn't entirely sure, but he knew he wanted something to warm his stomach.

The door to her room was slightly ajar, and he poked his head around the door in an attempt to be cheerful. :When greeted with an empty room, the bedsheets a little rumpled and a rain-pattering silence hammering his ears, his half-a-smile ran from his face. He dropped the bag of goods and ran to the kitchen, hands shaking more quickly than he imagined they would.

The kitchen was empty; no sign of any activity. His heart was beating faster than he liked to admit, and that sick feeling in his throat was too familiar.

_That extra five minutes that extra time you took choosing another top stopping to help the idiot what if she's gone shit where is she what if he found her what_

He slid open the door to his bedroom gruffly, almost tearing the frame from the runner in his force. His chest was heaving and he didn't know why he couldn't control it. The rain trickling down his back had turned to beads of terrified sweat. They froze when he laid eyes on Chiyo.

His back hit the wall, and he knees gave beneath him, still tired from the dash through the storm. He slid to the floor, gasping big, heavy breaths, and a ragged hand swept through his sodden hair.

"I thought..."

She lay there, curled up, like a letter in an envelope, the warm covers pulled right up to her head, one foot sticking out of the sheets, her eyes wide open but half buried in the pillow. Sasuke hadn't meant to be so frightened, and he could see that the panic in his eyes had caused her to be afraid in reflection. His Uchiha eyes could not let him ignore the small tears that slipped out from the corners and dropped onto his pillow. Heart still racing, he scrambled to his feet and moved over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge, feeling the mattress creak beneath him. When he ignored the sound of his pounding heart in his ears, he could hear her ragged breaths, and could tell she had been crying for some time.

Sasuke was instantly lost for words. He did _not_ know how to deal with upset people: girls, boys, children, any of them. He knew he was bad at offering comfort or solace, and he had little to no experience of dealing with upset women (Sakura didn't count – it was just a silly infatuation to him and he knew she'd get over him with the passing of the next blond haired golden eyed hunk). His fear soon transformed itself into nervousness; he didn't want to get it wrong. She was obviously very upset, although he could not figure out what.

"Chiyo..." _"Good start, now ask her why she's upset..."_ "Um...how come you're...uh...why are...?"

He looked at her face and watched the tears sliding down her smooth cheeks, some sticking in her light hair.

"What's wrong, Chiyo?"

Her shoulders shuddered beneath the covers, and Sasuke began to get seriously worried. What had upset her so much? Had something bad happened while he'd been away? Was she sick?

He pushed himself up from the bed and knelt down in front of her face. The pale blue covers were damp with water dripping from himself, and her tears. He looked at her very directly.

"Has something happened to you?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sick?"

She gave him a watery smile and shook her head. He was momentarily relieved, but then confusion hit him again.

"Have I upset you, somehow? What's wrong?"

Chiyo shook her head for the third time, fairly expressively. She forced her tightly pursed, salty lips open, painfully aware that her eyes glowed red when she cried.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Sasuke!"

She was surprised to hear how wretched and broken up her sentence was. The concern on his face was apparent and it stung her in the chest. She watched him reach for her hand, which lay just outside the covers, and grasp it. He was wet from the storm.

"Then why...?"

Chiyo buried her face in the pillow, and spoke with a muffled voice. "It's all just a little bit too much, Sasuke..."

He was lost now. "Too much?"

The words poured out of Chiyo, mimicking the tears that slipped from her eyes relentlessly. "Too much...it's hard for me to believe...I...I you've been so kind to me...you've been..._more_ than I could ever expect..."

Sasuke shook his head, still baffled. "Chiyo, all I've done is buy you some clothes...it's nothing..."

"_No!_ It's _more _than that!" she interrupted him, squeezing her pretty eyes shut as the tears fought their way out. "You...you _value_ me, you make me more than what I am..."

He could see her legs curling closer up to herself beneath the covers, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"You took me away from them..."

And he understood, suddenly, a dull glow that hummed in the back of his eyes snapping into blind white light. And he saw her again, on that filthy bed in that filthy room, legs wide, and shuddered to imagine how many times she'd gone through that. How many men had crept through that door and taken her body before he'd finally arrived there and taken her away from it all? How much had she had to endure before the hell in her life stopped burning so damn hard?

Sasuke realised almost with a jolt that while he, in his entirety, had been searching for Chiyo, she _also_ had been searching for him – not necessarily _himself_ but for someone to take her away from it all. And he could see that she felt so belittled by her own past that it shrunk her, made her curl into the covers and cocoon herself, simple little tears the only real outlet she'd ever had before. She had saved him by simply being alive, existing. He could never deny that. What hadn't occurred to him previously was that in a way; in some strange, inexplicable way, he'd saved her too. He'd had only meant to stop his brother from finding her, or that perverse snake. He'd never realised that what meant the most to her was taking her out of her own life. Giving her a safe, clean bed. Clothes that didn't let everybody know her profession. A warm shower. A close night's sleep. All these things that he'd always taken as the norm had brought to Chiyo salvation. Sasuke had never imagined himself to be the knight in shining armour type, but here he was, without really trying to be, saving the damsel. The twist in the fairytale was that she was saving him, too. Just by breathing the same air as he did.

Only when he stopped thinking so deeply did Sasuke realise that Chiyo's arms were wrapped tightly about his neck, and she was leaning her face into him, still crying quietly. He didn't mind the salty drops that dripped down his chest through the collar of his top. Earlier discomfort vanished, and he returned the embrace gladly, calming her shaking body with gentle strokes. She spoke to him again, face firmly set in his chest.

"I'm so lucky to...I'm just..." she heaved a great sigh, and it brought the tiniest of smiles to Sasuke's features. "I'm glad you found me, Sasuke."

He brought her face up from the fabric, as gently as he could manage. He wasn't used to speaking this way. He wasn't used to touching things softly, or breathing gingerly, or having a beautiful woman just lying there in his arms looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He wasn't used to being so honest.

"I'm the lucky one, Chiyo."

He found himself wanting her. And _that_ was something new to Sasuke. He'd noticed women in the past, of course; there were many beautiful women in Konoha, and, back in the Sound Village, there had been a few that had caught his eye once or twice. But he'd always been too engrossed in himself, in his training, in his mission, in his revenge. Any desires he'd ever felt had only arisen from hatred, swelled with anger, and lusty, hot thoughts of vengeance had really been the only ones he'd pondered on when he couldn't sleep. His teenage years had not been spent musing over beautiful women, and he imagined that most ninja serious about their work were in a similar situation. But yesterday's kiss, deep and soft as it was, lingered in his mind. He didn't know what had convinced him to do it. It had simply happened, an urge inside him completing itself in pulling her to him, and he felt that urge growing again in his body as he looked at her face, flushed and tear-stained. From his view point the curve of the small of her back was tantalising. Guilt tried to push the thoughts from his mind. _"You're supposed to be comforting her, not __fantasising about her!"_. It didn't stop any desires flashing through his mind and racing through his blood.

She had stopped crying, comforted by his simple, brief words and his arms. The rain had soaked his body and highlighted his scent, dispersing the smell of her own tears and folding her into composure. The upset feeling in her chest was soon replaced with a warm, comfortable sensation as she breathed in the smell of rain from his chest. All her sadness and countless harrowing thoughts seemed to be so easily chased away by that scent. She looked up at his face, her eyes still glimmering softly, and she was caught by his gaze. Chiyo knew what she expected to see. She was helpless, weak, wrapped up in her own problems. And she knew men typically tended to take advantage of her situation. She was certain she would find that look in his eyes, that "kick her while she's down" look they all got as they breathed heavily onto her body and their lips grew red. But it wasn't there. There was passion. There was desire. But they were curbed by restraint, and Chiyo could see on Sasuke's face that despite the close proximity of their figures, he was trying his hardest to respect her feelings and her body. She pulled herself closer, slipping out from underneath the pale blue covers. She wasn't trembling because she was upset anymore. Still, she trembled.

* * *

When Naruto returned home that night, he found Kakashi waiting at his apartment. He quickly fumbled about with an excuse for why he _still _hadn't completed the Mission Report statement he was supposed to have completed by now. Kakashi had that angry, cold look about him that made Naruto feel so uncomfortable. He threw his shoes off into a corner and took a seat on the messy couch. Clothes and empty ramen cartons lay around the place. Seeing Kakashi inside, Naruto felt he really should have cleaned up a little. Kakashi stood by the window, watching him as he entered the room.

"Where were you, Kakashi?" His first words were angry ones. They'd waited far too long for their Sensei to turn up, in the cold winter weather. The lack of light coming in through the window gave the room a very dark air. Kakashi's entire face was shadowed. Naruto sat down on the couch and relaxed momentarily.

"Gai and the rest of Team Akatsuki have homed in on the Headquarters. You, Sasuke, myself, Sakura and Ed are required to go out and help."

Naruto watched his former teacher for a while, carefully. "When?"

"Tomorrow. The rest of the team has already been briefed – I bumped into Sasuke a little earlier, and Sakura and Ed were informed by Tsunade a short while ago."

He sighed. "Hokage's orders. I'd prefer we all had a little more time rest up after Mission Uchiha...but..."

Naruto blinked. "If it can't be helped, it can't be helped."

Kakashi offered Naruto a small smile. "I know. We leave at sunrise."

* * *

Sasuke didn't quite know what to do. He didn't know if he should push her. He didn't want her to think he was like all the others. He wasn't, was he? Her eyes were full of desire, and the way her body shook sent shivers right through him. He couldn't even ignore them any more. Sasuke could hear his own breath shaking as it came out of his mouth. His hands moved before he told them to, and suddenly he was caressing her, softly, curiously. She leaned up into him and kissed him, with no uncertainty like this morning. It was hot in his mouth. Any desire he'd been suppressing for the sake of her honour flared within him at her eager movements, and he pulled her close, inhaling her scent, enjoying her taste. He'd underestimated the power that a woman could suddenly throw over him. It was all so terrible and wonderful. He reveled in it as his hands roamed over her body, and hers over his, and soon enough he was forced to break the kiss as she pulled his top up over his head, throwing it to the side and quickly pulling him back to her, pressing her lips furiously against his own. He hadn't expected his own body to respond so quickly, but heat was coursing through each and every fibre of him and it felt too good to refuse or fight against. She moved like water upon him, swinging herself up into positions that offered her beautiful body to him so temptingly. When his hands found her breasts, she smiled, laughed a little almost. Never before had Chiyo wanted somebody so much in her life. It had never felt so wonderful to simply be held and caressed by man. His touch, although inexperienced, felt controlled and eager, and she came to realise that she wanted him inside her. It shocked her. Any man she'd touched in the past had repulsed her. Sex had always been such a trial for her, and painful, too. How could her body be ready for somebody who made her feel ill inside? Those men, those sweaty, sour tasting men; Sasuke was everything but one of them. The scent of his sweat pulled her body into a state of desire, and his touch, instead of making her shudder in disgust, brought tremulous shocks of electricity through her skin, delighting her. She was silent, too aware of the many times she'd moaned for the men in the past, relishing in the chance to simply be quiet and enjoy his fingers and lips roaming over her.

He pulled her nightdress off quickly, almost forcefully, and they fell back together on to the bed. His trousers soon followed as they writhed, each immersed in the other, each reaching for something hot and fiery but smooth like water. He lay atop of her, and Chiyo took a moment to admire his slim form; the toned, tough muscles of his stomach: thin, strong thighs: curved, attractive buttocks. He was breathing heavily, raised up on his strong arms, and his face, flushed with heat and sexual desire, leveled with hers as he watched her.

"Just so you know..." his voice was deep, made her blood run faster, "I've...never..."

She shook her head with a smile, hair cascading about the pillow. The rain pounded on the windows outside. "Neither have I."

He understood her meaning, and it dispelled any awkwardness he knew he'd feel when speaking to her about this. Sasuke had never been particularly bothered by his virginal status. It had never been an issue. But, with a woman who (without being too curt) had plenty of experience, he'd almost felt obliged to let her know, not so she'd pity him, or guide him, but just because he felt honesty was the best policy regarding sex. Chiyo's reply had satisfied him. They were starting from scratch; both of them. Chiyo had never made love before in her life, and neither had he.

Lightning flashed outside, and the thunder rolled moments afterwards. The rain hit the windows harder and harder, blowing soft then fast with the wind. The two Uchihas twined themselves into each other, tiny gasps slipping from Sasuke's mouth as he moved himself upon her, and tiny, silent exhalations from Chiyo as she enjoyed the first man who'd ever made love to her. Her hips plunged up and down in anti-synchronisation to his own, and she couldn't resist moaning as his hands found their way down, touching her and doubling the pleasure she felt. He moved a little awkwardly, lacked the grace she'd seen in his run or his style, but he felt so good that his inexperience mattered little. She forced her eyes open and was met by his own, gazing deep into her. Suddenly, he squeezed his eyes shut, and his body pressed into her harder than ever. When they opened again the glowed that deep red she'd seen flaming in there before, scarlet with the climax. She felt him shudder violently, his hands gripping her tightly, desperately. Thunder hammered the sky outside again. And Uchiha Sasuke lay there, exhausted, glowing red eyes fading to black, and she lay beneath him, satisfied, smiling happily as he lay across her, breathing hard, gripping her without letting go. As the rain outside ground the window with such force, Chiyo tenderly ran he hands over his back, loving, and chose not to question the two massive ridges that had appeared running along his shoulder blades.

* * *

**Sherby: **Okay, guys, that's it! The winning entry for the competition is...:

Death-Angel-Hikari with "Homecoming" - a beautiful picture in every way! Hope the link works - second place goes to a valiant effort by...

CrystalxLullaby with the wonderful work "Chiyo", found at you for your entries! The two winners will be receiving this chapter before everybody else, and Death-Angel-Hikari, please get in touch with the details of the character you'd like me to write in! Till next time, ladies and gents, God bless and take care – hope you liked it, and please, review me!!! xxxxxxxx

**Sherby x**


	12. Chapter 12: Yellow

**Sherby:**Yeah, yeah, it's been ages, I know. I can't even say I've been busy, although I have. Just read and enjoy fools :P I'm gonna try and update better now :D

Dattebayo :D

Oh, and the song is "Yellow" by Coldplay. If you don't have it, get it. It's the smecks.

OH OH and Kyuubi is in _**bold italics**_ :P

OH OH OH I'd also like to point out that this story has over SIX THOUSAND hits...and yet only 99 reviews. Harsh much, guys? It takes me approx eight hours to write a decent chap, although sometimes I rush em out so you can have em quicker. Please, leave a review, and don't be mean :P

**Sherby x**

* * *

**Another Chapter Twelve: Yellow**

_Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you."_

"Sasuke…the stars are out. It's time for bed."

He tried to ignore her protestation as he slipped out of the bed. It wasn't sound that alerted her to his movement. Sasuke was a talented Shinobi, and moved with a terrifying black silence at times. It was the warmth he stole with him as he slid from the covers that brought her to call for him. From looking at him (dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, chilly demeanour), Chiyo would have expected him to be cold to touch. But the bed was ice without him.

She watched with a sleepy smile as he let out a mildly exasperated sigh; he had left the clothes he'd purchased earlier in the hallway, and they probably hadn't had time to dry off slumped out there in the cold. Despite the warmth their bed offered, Chiyo could still hear the thick rain banging on the windows. Through wispy, hazy ruler lines that sidled down the pane, Chiyo could see the stars, bright and yellow and beautiful, battling rain and fading every now and then behind sparkling white lightning bolts.

As Sasuke made his way back into the room (Chiyo noted he'd pulled some boxers on and was halfway through yanking a pair of dark cargo pants up his lean legs) she spoke again. Her voice was loud and warm in the air.

"It's four in the morning. And the bed is so cold without you."

He wasn't an idiot. Even in the darkness he could see the desire in Chiyo's eyes; burned red, red and black, colours he knew. His body throbbed. And as he roughly shoved his head through a mesh vest top, Sasuke attempted to ignore how beautiful his Chiyo looked in the dull light of the stars; long, soft hair, skin gentle as strawberries, and eyes, those eyes that pulled him up and out and inside. The rough mesh material pulled tightly on the bandaged wound on his shoulder blade, and he winced momentarily before moving to his weapons cabinet, almost thankful of the snap back to reality.

_Look how they shine for you…and all the things you do…they were all yellow._

Only when she saw Sasuke wrapping his kunai pouch about his slender waist did Chiyo really sit up and consider the possibility that he wasn't coming back into the bed. He was getting ready. He was wrapping extra bandages around his arms and pulling strings tightly on his winter boots. He was grabbing a coat hesitantly. He was packing some massive looking weapons, shaped like the stars she had so easily admired, into his backpack.

He was leaving.

_So then I took my turn._

Chiyo sat herself up, suddenly very aware of her own sparky nakedness. Her body felt thin. Her hair, so shiny and confident after a brush through, felt lank and heavy on her shoulders. Gooseflesh arose on her upper body as the covers slipped down.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke didn't look at her; just continued packing supplies into the massive dark green backpack. More star-shaped metal things. More kunai. Small round black balls. Trip wire…a lot of trip wire. Scrolls. A small silver trinket. That went into a pocket of its own, before being removed and placed in the pocket of his trousers. A sheathe was wrapped onto his trouser leg, and his gleaming katana slipped gracefully into it.

"Sasuke, can you answer me?"

The insecurity rising inside her was addictive. Why was he leaving? Where was he going? Was he coming back? Would he have told her if she hadn't woken up?

"_Did he just take his turn?"_

The cold seemed a lot colder suddenly, and Chiyo pulled the thick blanket up to her chin as Sasuke turned and met her gaze.

_"She's so…"_

""Kakashi cornered me yesterday. I'm on mission as of sunrise."

Chiyo started, eyes widening. She could tell he hadn't slept by the snap in his words. "What? I thought the Hokage said you're not supposed to go on missions, and you're supposed to stay here wit---"

_"I love her voice."_

He interrupted her. "Hokage's orders. Mission. Sunrise."

"Why are you being so cold?"

A pause.

"Because I want to get back into that bed with you, with you and that damned beautiful body of yours, and not go. That's why I'm being so cold."

She was stunned into silence as he continued packing things into his bag. His hair fell messily into his face as he concentrated, his mind running quickly over what he needed. After another few moments, spent in silence between the two of them, Sasuke stood, reaching for the long black winter cloak that hung on the back of his door.

"Don't leave the house. Nobody should come here. There's a lot of food in the kitchen – help yourself. My home is your home. In case of an emergency, there's a riddle scratched into the frame of the back door. It's short, so you should get the answer quickly. It will guide you to a safe place. Stay there. I'll come back and find you."

His throat felt dry as he spoke, and he didn't bother to brush away the loose strands of jet that tickled his eyes. He couldn't look at her as the words left his mouth.

Her silence said everything he needed to know. What else could he do? How much more difficult would it be if he wrapped back up in her scent and touch? How could he leave? How could he tell her the reality of his situation in any other manner but this, regardless of the pain in his throat and his chest as he said what he said?

He pulled on the heavy cloak, so useful outside against the rain but in here acting as a difficult divide. The moment he put it on, he was ready to leave. Shouldering his backpack and ignoring the protests from the bandaged wounds across his body, he looked at her one more time.

"Sorry, Chiyo. I'll be back soon."

His legs would not move. He willed them to, willed them with all his might, resisting the urge to check they hadn't become entangled in the wires he'd been packing into his supplies moments ago. No, his legs were frozen with ties he had discovered he could not break long ago, in a desolate valley, a desolate boy in a desolate friendship.

_Oh all the things I've done…_

Arms wrapped around him in a way that triggered memories once lost to the wind in a purple haze of bitterness and hollow, hollow thought. Pink hair. Crystalline tears hitting his shoulders. And a throb in his neck, all those years ago.

_"Don't do it, Sasuke…"_

He shuddered at the voice of the memory. What he'd done, where he'd been; somehow, it was all yellow.

This memory was different. This time the tears fell outside the window, glistened down the cheeks of the glass. This time there was no wind to blow the hair; just soft, soft breathing and waiting. The throb was different. He'd done this one himself.

And the arms around his body were the ones he loved. And the eyes were not the blue of the sea as he turned into them, but the brown of fur, sweet, doe-eyed, innocent fur. And the face wore no fear, but only compassion. Only a smile. Naked smile. Beautiful.

"It's ok, Sasuke; I understand. I'll wait for you."

_"Don't do it, Sasuke! Please! Stop!"_

"_I'll wait for you."_

"_Please. Stop."_

"_I'll wait."_

He snapped away from her, something inside him driving him into red again (maybe fear, maybe anger, maybe sheer confusion at the memories clashing like the lightning in his head, he didn't know), and before Chiyo could even register his movements, there was wire pressed hard up against her naked skin, across her chest, wrapped about her neck, pulling across her wide eyes. She didn't move, not even for the hot air tickling her ear.

"See how _easy_ it is, Chiyo?" he whispered, sounding less frightening than she had imagined. "See how simple it is to get caught by a Shinobi? They're faster than the lightning at the window."

He let the glistening wire in his taut hands go slack, and he could see Chiyo move with it, her body relaxing. Her eyes never left his.

"You can't afford to be nice as a Shinobi. You can't afford to be gentle. You can't want warm, soft things in the darkness of your bed. The life of a Shinobi is blood. It's death. It's pain, and the smell of rot…hollow bones…we're walking skeletons…."

He trailed off as she stepped into him again, ignoring the sharp wires that pressed against her bare body. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck, and closed her eyes. Sasuke breathed her in, and, despite his hard words and deadly warnings, he longed to lie at her side, longed to laugh at a joke she told, longed to laugh, laugh long and hard and cry at her smile. He suddenly wanted desperately to be rid of the hollowness inside formed by years of training, years of scarlet ribbons and rolling irises. His body relaxed, and he felt the tension leak out of his shoulders and down to the cold floor.

"And I'll wait for you," she said softly, fingers kneading up and down the scarred tissue on his back, pushing through the warmth of his cloak. "And you'll have the warm, soft things. I swear."

_Your skin and bones turn into something beautiful…_

He pulled her in tight, and the lightning flashed outside, flickering from her gold body; yes, gold, decided Sasuke, as he looked at her. Gold, and everything that came with it.

"_You'll have the warm, soft things."_

He could cry. He could lean into her shoulder and weep for all the times he'd wanted to hear something so simple. He could take her back to bed and simply lie in her, wrapped up in his own tears and her own words, like a pastel painting. It would be so easy, so quick.

"Do you know…"

The words failed him as he glanced at the window. Through the deep storm, he could see the sky beginning to turn a heavy grey from the obscure bleak one that had held all night through. Her gaze followed his own, and she understood.

_You know I love you so…You know I love you so…_

"I'll be back soon," he said as he pulled away from her, letting the silver wire fall to the ground. She kissed him quickly as he stepped away, picking up his backpack again.

"I'll be waiting," she said with a smile, unaware of how beautiful she was in the grey light of the window. Sasuke watched her for a moment, taking it all in; her sweet little knees, faint, knobbly hipbones, a birthmark an inch and a half below her left breast. He wouldn't forget this image. When he lay nearly dead on a rock, impaled by some hideous attack from some hideous attacker, he would think of her, think of that little birthmark, and come back home.

"So will I," he smiled slightly, the most he could allow himself. With that, and a quick rustle of material, he was gone. The door hung open oddly. The house was empty again.

Chiyo sank to the floor and wept. The abandoned wires glinted in the cold morning light. Her tears matched the rain.

* * *

Kakashi, of course, was the last to the gates. To be honest, none of them expected anything less, whether the mission was a serious one or not. Naruto knew where Kakashi went early in the morning, and chose not to complain at his tardiness. Sakura was so used to it that she did not notice. Sasuke had other things on his mind. And Ed was preoccupied with transforming the rain falling into his blond hair into dry steam, creating an invisible umbrella for himself as they waited. 

Sakura flipped her pink locks out of her dripping face and stared at Kakashi as he ambled up the nearest pathway. They were all dressed for the bad weather; Naruto had even found himself a black jacket with a hood on the top, and his face remained dry and perky. She was quite sure he'd managed to gulp down a pot or two of instant ramen before he had left; the rain heightened their scents, and she could detect the faint twinge of miso, possibly from one of his sleeves if he'd wiped his face in a hurry.

The loudmouth himself sat on a fence about six feet high, perched comfortably, feeling a little smug about his hood and the ramen in his belly despite the early hour, and chatting with the fox that shared his bones. Of course, nobody could tell he was chatting with the fox; not unless they stared exceptionally hard at him and watched his facial expressions: the occasional twinge of his eyebrows, a rare flare of the nostrils. And in all frankness, anybody watching that would probably assume that Naruto was thinking about his next meal.

_"**I'm telling you, kid, I can smell it somewhere."**_

Naruto scowled slightly, discreetly.

"_I don't care what you think you can smell. Shut up."_

_"**Think it was Sakura and that Ed guy?"**_

"_I DON'T CARE!"_

"_**Maybe it was Sasuke. What d'ya think, punk?"**_

Naruto glanced at his teammates, eyes dark. _"If you don't shut up, Fuzzy, I'm gonna make Sakura here a fine new fur coat. It's got your name written all over it, Fur-ball."_

_**"Fine. Don't come running to me when you're the only one not getting laid, brat."**_

"Bastard…"

"What?"

Naruto blinked and found himself looking into two very pretty marine eyes. However, as pretty as they were, they did _not_ look impressed.

"S---Sorry, Sakura…I wasn't…I…uh…"

Naruto was saved from a good hard pummelling by Kakashi, who had finally strolled all the way up the path to meet the mismatched foursome. The rain made his silver hair sag into his face, and that, coupled with his mask, made him almost impossible to make out. Sakura's furious remarks concerning his lateness were bitten down as the group noticed Tsunade, her eyes scowled beneath the rain, walking along beside him, hands shoved laxly into the pockets of her coat. Kakashi offered them a lazy salute as a grin, and the younger members of the team merely stared at the blond Hokage as she apprehended each of them with their gaze.

"The island in Water Country where you completed your last mission," she started sharply, not waiting to greet them. "Its name?"

"_Yomi_," answered Sakura quickly, earning herself a puzzled look from Ed. She offered him a tiny smile. "I read up on it after we left."

"_Yomi_," continued Tsunade, ignoring the quick exchange between the two. "Does anybody know its origin?"

There was a short silence, and the rain pattered lightly into their baffled eyes. Finally, Sasuke spoke out.

"_Yomi_, the Shadowy Land of the Dead, spoken of in ancient folklore, and the place where the god _Izanagi_ abandoned the living corpse of his wife _Izanami_, who, as her husband fled from her rotting form, swore she would kill one thousand living people every day as revenge. In other words…_Yomi_ is the birthplace of what we would now call _Death_."

It was Sasuke's turn to receive confused glances from his team-mates. He shrugged them off swiftly. "Ancient religion was very important to my family."

Naruto forced down a comment that whatever god they had been worshipping had been looking the other way the night the Uchiha clan was slaughtered in the streets.

"Correct, Sasuke. Sakura, in your (very detailed) report, you mentioned that Chiyo explained that the people of _Yomi_ were, approximately seven years ago, pulled into a form of Civil war; reportedly humans fought against some form of monsters. Can anybody expand further on this?"

_"You've all noticed the large, mountainous hills in the centre of the island, right? Well, there are creatures up there. Bad creatures. I've heard stories...claws, teeth, powerful bodies, inhuman abilities. For thousands of years they've lived in harmony with the humans of this island, but suddenly, they went on the attack."_

Her words rang clear in Sasuke's mind, and for a moment his thoughts fled to her, wrapped warmly in her (his…their) bed, missing him already (?); he tried to ignore the chill shaking up his arms when he realised that all they held was cold air and rain, and nothing but emptiness that reeked of yellow hollowness. Kakashi's droll tones brought him back to the conversation.

"Chiyo told us that a group of ninja appeared on the island to battle away the monsters involved in the war; powerful ninja, who offered their protection in return for secrecy. We jumped to the conclusion that this group of ninja was likely to be _Akatsuki,_ considering their strength and their desire to remain invisible to the rest of the world – that, and they killed anybody who did not swear to keep their whereabouts a secret."

"And these monsters?" Tsunade pressed. Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know. I'd need to look into the history of the island."

Naruto looked from one speaker to the next. "They can't be real! Probably the people in the battles making up bedtime stories to scare their kids…"

"No smoke without a fire though, Naruto," answered Ed quickly, his features pulled together into a frown, displaying the nature of his thoughts.

"Ed, be realistic," interrupted Sakura. "It's easy to confuse the work of a ninja with the supernatural. Naruto's summoning of_ Gamabunta_, the King of Frogs, could easily be reported as a monster sighting by any random villager."

"In the folk stories," offered Sasuke, his eyes slipping into that hazy bleak colour that Kakashi knew meant he was thinking deeply, "As _Izagani _ran from his wife through _Yomi_, he was attacked by creatures called _shikome_, who, according to my mother, were demon women, rotting flesh held together only by the hate and anger that swirled around their core. And although he managed to escape from them, the old tales also mention _Creatures of Yomi_ who followed him relentlessly to the very borders of _Yomi_ itself."

He paused, and the group watched him. The rain fell a little lighter as a breeze swept through them.

"My mother never told me what the _Creatures of Yomi_ were. I was young. She probably didn't want to upset me."

Naruto wasn't the only one who noticed the ease and perhaps even fondness with which Sasuke recounted these fairytales. It struck a chord within those blue eyes to imagine the tiny Sasuke, huddled under the covers, his mother telling him spooky bedtimes stories and then cuddling him and reassuring him that they were the stuff of nightmares, and they would never reach him. Sadness swept over him; partially because he imagined the Uchiha compound must have become some sort of _Yomi_ to Sasuke over the years, filled with rotting memories and bitterness. The bigger pang of sadness stung right in his gut; Naruto remembered with an abrupt jolt that he himself had never had a mother to tell him any bedtime stories, nasty or nice. For a brief moment, he envied Sasuke, envied those _years_ he had enjoyed, however curtly they had been cut off. On the other hand, he knew Sasuke envied him back – for not having to lose those times of fairytales and bedtime regulations set by parents.

Sakura's incredulous voice filled his ears and quickly drowned out his sadness.

"That's all well and good, Sasuke, but these are _fairytales_. What are the odds of this island being _Yomi_ for real? You're making the facts fit into a story made up to tell five year olds!"

"Right as always, Sakura," nodded Tsunade, hugging her arms around her body, which was rapidly getting drenched in the light but thick drops of rain. "Your logic is what sets you apart from most other ninja. However…" she glanced to Sasuke and Naruto, "Reports of the _Yomi_ war seven or eight years ago recall various eye-witness accounts of demons and monsters emerging from the shadows. Screeching. Scratching. Chasing the soldiers and the villagers across the hills. Plus, we know that _Akatsuki _are collecting _Bijuu_; a type of creature only definable as a demon." Tsunade ignored Naruto's flinching. "It would make sense for them to gather in a place called _Yomi_; especially if this _Yomi_ is not just named after the real Land of the Dead, but was formed atop of it long, long ago."

She smiled at Sakura. "Sometimes, even the strangest, most ridiculous of leads must be followed up accordingly."

There was a short silence, in which pupil learned from teacher, but it was broken once again by Ed, whose golden locks hang into his eyes.

"What does this have to do with the mission you're sending us on?"

Tsunade yanked her gaze from her pink haired pupil to the younger boy, scrutinising him with eyes as cold as a hawk's.

"Motivation, Edward."

She stopped, as though this were enough to let him understand. Naruto's voice put Ed's confused expression into neat words.

"What do you mean, _motivation_? That's the lamest answer you ever gave, you old hag!"

Kakashi sighed and reached for his book.

"To fully prepare yourself to face your enemies, _Na-ru-to_," the Hokage spat the name out, scowling, "one must fully understand their motivation. This way, you can predict their next moves, their next victims, their next strategies."

"But what does this fairytale that _might_ be true have to do with _Akatsuki's_ motivation?" Naruto growled, his anger rising despite the damp on his back. Sasuke elbowed Naruto, almost knocking him off the fence he perched so comfortably upon.

"Shut up, loser, and listen. She's onto something."

After shooting Sasuke a glare (and rubbing his ribs), Naruto quieted, and consented to let the irritated Tsunade explain her thoughts to the team.

"We know that _Akatsuki _are collecting _Jinchuuriki _and extracting the _Bijuu_. We also guess that their hideout lies somewhere on this island, _Yomi_, which may or may not have connections with the Shadowy Land of the Dead mentioned in ancient folklore. We know _Akatsuki_ desire power, destruction, and domination. We know that the nine _Bijuu_, when brought together under the correct circumstances, are rumoured to create a force with such power that the magnitude and implication cannot be imagined."

She sighed, and watched the team. Sakura's eyes were slowly widening. Sasuke scowled down at the ground, water running into his eyes. Ed kept his eyes on Sakura, waiting for her reaction. Kakashi had buried his nose in his book, but the one eye that she could see was gazing straight at her fiercely. Naruto's face was still a blank.

"We know that _Akatsuki _are planning to launch some sort of massive level of destruction upon the world as we know it; probably an attack in the form of a war. However, we know that _Akatsuki _alone are not enough to take on the entire Ninja world – there are only nine of them, reputedly. Thus, we can deduce that they need to recruit in order to build up an "army," if you like."

"Do you think they're planning to use the nine _Bijuu_ as their army?" Naruto suddenly gasped, his face stricken. Tsunade glowered at him.

"Perhaps. However, _Akatsuki _are aware that the nine demons can be sealed away and defeated. I think they are collecting _Bijuu_ for an entirely different reason."

"Why would you collect them if you didn't want to fight with them?" Naruto queried, his temper flaring a little again. He didn't expect the answer to come from the sceptical Sakura, but it did all the same. Her words froze the air around them and caused the rain to bite a little harder than it had moments before.

"They're…" she swallowed, "They're planning on using the _Bijuu_ to release something, right, Tsunade-sama? Something you think is hidden on that island?"

The beautiful leader's nod almost made the bile rise up in Ed's throat. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and focussed his golden gaze upon Tsunade.

"They chose _Yomi_ for a reason, then?"

Another nod. Beside Naruto, Sasuke clenched his fists in anger, shaking.

"In the folklore, the demons on this island were defeated by _Izanagi_ with grapes, bamboo shoots, peaches, and a river which conveniently appeared when he kindly pissed up a tree. I, for one, feel a little uneasy trusting in the guy's methods."

Kakashi almost laughed at his student's tone, but shared the same fear as the younger man did. Myths and legends, however fascinating they were, were full of easy opt-outs and quick-fix solutions – not always so obvious as "pissing up a tree" but incredulous nonetheless. If there was the slightest chance that _Yomi_ was crawling with rotten, frightening dead women and creatures that Sasuke's mother had felt uncomfortable describing to her son, he wished to take a more pro-active defence with him than a ridiculous ancient methodology based mostly around throwing fruit.

"So," said Naruto, a little shakily, "What's the plan?"

Kakashi slipped his book, which was starting to curl under the pressure of the rain, into his back pocket, and stood up a little straighter.

"Well, Hokage-sama's orders are that we join the rest of _Mission Akatsuki_ and back them up. Reports suggest they are closing in on the hideout, and have, so far, been faced with no opposition. Which means that the fighting is yet to come."

"On the contrary, Kakashi." Tsunade's voice was smooth and calm. "I do not want you to offer back up force for _Mission Akatsuki_. I have trust in the ninja I have sent on that mission thus far. Your job, Team Seven, is to find at infiltrate _Akatsuki_ base, and retrieve the _Bijuu _that have already been captured and prepared. Whether _Akatsuki _are planning to recruit an army from _Yomi _or not, it will be impossible for them to do so without the _Bijuu_. Retrieve the extracted _Bijuu_ and return them to Konoha. Kakashi, I instructed you to pack numerous extra sealing scrolls. Have you done so?"

Kakashi nodded, and the rest of Team Seven looked slightly awestruck.

"Hold on a second," Naruto spoke quietly, thinking aloud. "When _Akatsuki_ extracted Gaara's _Bijuu,_ it was sealed in a place nowhere near this _Yomi_ island! What makes you think _Akatsuki _will have the _Bijuu _here?"

"I believe the headquarters you stumbled upon were merely temporary, Naruto," answered Tsunade. She seemed to have expected this to be brought up. "Besides, _Akatsuki_ could not risk leaving the extracted_ Bijuu_ in that place after Konoha ninja had found it. They would have known it would be hunted down and destroyed. No, ANBU have long since searched that cave, inside and out, for any trace of _Akatsuki _or the _Bijuu_. Their searches were fruitless. _Akatsuki_ have moved the _Bijuu_, and whatever was containing them so securely."

Naruto smiled, encouraged. Tsunade had obviously done her research, and was not sending them out blindly. He watched as the leader of his village handed Sakura a small, leather bound book with gold leaf glinting along the edges.

"Read this, Sakura," Tsunade said to the young woman. "It will help you understand the stories that Sasuke knows from his infanthood."

As Sakura placed the book in her rucksack, Tsunade addressed the rest of the team.

"It won't be easy. I warn you. But that's why I'm sending you. I know you can be trusted retrieving the most valuable of objects," she resisted a sideways glance at Sasuke. "I wish you the best of luck. I expect you all to return alive."

At that, Team Seven, sharing worried/confident/apprehensive/determined glances at each other, turned to leap in the direction they had taken those days ago when they had first set out on _Mission Uchiha_. The rain flew into their faces, yet none of them turned away from it but Sasuke, whose shoulder was gripped with a degree of brute force. The words: "Sasuke will catch up with you, Kakashi," slipped past his ears, and he watched his teammates disappear within moments before his windswept gaze.

* * *

The moment Tsunade dragged him away, words were firing out of her mouth and assailing his (surprisingly sensitive) ears. He winced as she yanked him backwards, pressing him forcefully against the tall fence Naruto had been perched upon moments before. The only reason he reached for the kunai in his pocket was that she _knew_ he was having some major issues with his back at the moment but she still didn't seem to mind flinging him right into the wood and pressing him up against it. Tsunade eyed him angrily, yellow strands slipping into her gaze. 

"Don't bother reaching for the kunai, Uchiha. I only want a few answers."

The hands pressing into his shoulders gripped him too tightly, and he scowled at her. "You could have just asked. I don't take kindly to being thrown about."

Another scowl. "Don't get smart, kid." The grip, however, relaxed a little, and soon Sasuke felt all of the tension leak from the beautiful Hokage's arms. When he straightened his back, smarting at the flare of pain running up and down _those_ points, he stood slightly taller than she did and had to look down slightly to meet her gaze. He knew instinctively that this would not intimidate her a jot.

Her arms dropped, and the anger on her face was replaced by a flitting look of hurt. "Why, Sasuke?"

He couldn't help one of his eyebrows arching in complete confusion. What the hell was she on about now?

"Why _what,_ Tsunade?"

She stepped away from him, never once removing her deep brown gaze. "Why didn't you tell me about the wings?"

His mind tumbled backwards, images seeping into his vision as the rain dripped down his skin. She and he, in a dimly lit room, him wrapped in bandages in a comfortable looking bed, deep brown bloodstains still inked into the creamy sheets, a tiredness on her face that made him guilty and angry and stupid.

_"Anything else you need to tell me? Any other injuries I haven't found? Any other curses I haven't locked up?"_

_"None."_

_"You're sure? I don't want to send you on this mission and have Kakashi come home to report that a snake head popped out of your shoulder."_

_"I'm sure."_

_"You feel ready for this?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I trust you, Sasuke."_

"I _trusted _you, Sasuke!" Her voice, disappointed and weary, bled the images from his mind and brought him back to her doe eyes. "I trusted you to tell me, in confidence, whatever that bastard did to you! Why the _hell_ did you hide this from me?"

For a moment, Sasuke did not want to answer. He knew that whatever he said would not eradicate the "let-down" feeling she suffered at this moment. What could he possibly say to relieve her of her anger, of her hurt? He owed this woman his life. He knew full well why he hadn't told her – he was downright ashamed of those things. They were a mark of Orochimaru that grew inside him; worse than the seal that spread like a rash, worse than the inexplicable voice that told him to rip and tear as his lips turned an icy blue. All that was gone now. But the wings…they were a part of him now. A part of Orochimaru that he could never erase from his body. A disease.

And he knew she could see it, right now, as he let her stare at his eyes and examine his impassive face. She searched for answers, and his eyes gave them, regretfully, apologetically. He didn't trust his tongue; too sharp, too bitter. Too proud.

"I'm a doctor, Sasuke," she finally replied after burning his face with her scrutiny. "I deal with much worse. If you had told me earlier, perhaps, maybe there would have been something I could do. Maybe you wouldn't have those fresh wounds on your back, so raw that I shove you lightly into a fence and your fingers are trembling as they grip your weapon."

He sighed. How he hated this woman for being right.

"You don't possess the curse seal any longer, Uchiha. Your body will not accommodate for the expanding and contracting of those wings. You'll kill yourself if you can't prevent them from coming out."

Another sigh.

"Now…" she reached into her pocket and drew out a small container. Sasuke's sharp eyes picked out the numerous yellow capsules rattling inside it. "Now, all I can offer is these. Chakra-controllers. Those things will pop out if you run too much chakra through your body. So, my advice, from doctor to patient, would be to control yourself, keep a lid on your emotions, and if you feel those scars on your back burning, take a handful of these. They'll suppress any pulsing chakra flow and stop it happening again. This time, please, listen to me."

She tossed the bottle carelessly to Sasuke, who caught it nimbly and placed it in a pocket in his trousers.

"Keep a lid on my emotions," he muttered, eyes down. "Sure, like that'll be hard."

He glanced up to gage her reaction, but she was gone, a small dent in the grass where the heels of her shoes had dug into the damp soil and crushed a few blades of grass. The scorching in his shoulder blades was overpowered by a guilty, depressed feeling; he was leaving Chiyo, he had upset his boss, and frankly, all of this "wing" talk was reminding him of the guilt that still lay upon his shoulders for his original betrayal of the village so many years ago. It didn't matter that he was forgiven by most. It didn't matter that it was in the past. The wings still burned, and the rain still felt just as miserable as it always did.

With a final sigh, Sasuke leapt in the direction Team Seven had taken, the pills rattling in his trouser pocket.

* * *

_"They're gone."_

_"I know."_

_"Time to move?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Now?"_

_"Now."_

* * *

**Sherby: **Huzzah! You can all thank D.A.H for this update, as she drew a cracking piece of fanart for our favourite couple, Sasuke and Chiyo, and it inspired me to finish this and post it! I'm feeling a little more invigorated now, as I actually have a plot (I discovered it this chapter – can you tell :P) so the next update shouldn't be nearly as long! Until then, please, read and review! 

God bless!!!

Sherby xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And LOL at how much I used the word "yellow" in this chap :D hahaha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13: Black Eyes

**Sherby: **Hey and hooowdy y'all! It's me, attempting with such good spirit to be a reliable author to you guys! I promise I'm trying! I'm still a little sketchy with some elements of the plot – I've had a really good brainstorm but I realised it's a bit of a rip off of the new Harry Potter book…but I might just do it anyway because Rowling just ripped it off loads of other people. So neh 

Alright, let's get started! Thanks for all the reviews (5, I believe – better than 3, so I can't complain…) and one reviewer kindly asked me to explain more about Sasuke's wings. To be honest, it really depends on how far you've seen into the series.

_SPOILER_

_Sasuke's cursed seal, as infected by Orochimaru, develops into a freakish demon state, where Sasuke grows huge grey wings in his back and resembles some sort of weird creature in negative. Now, he cut the seal out of himself in my story, right? So, it wouldn't work any more – he could no longer activate the power of Orochimaru, and Orochimaru could no longer access Sasuke's body/mind. However, the wings are a very physical thing – I doubt they'd just disappear. So they remain – only to break out of his back in a nasty painful way when he gets too "chakra-y". As in…if he can't control himself, they will come out. And seeing as he can't unleash the cursed seal any more, his body is unprepared for such a thing. It would be…the closest I can say is that it would be like a man trying to give birth – his body would be completely unable to do so without causing massive injury to him._

…..

HOKAY!!!! Let's get on with Chapter Thirteen – and guys, please, leave a review! I LIVE OFF REVIEWS, YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND! Please, appreciate that work and time and creative genius flow into this story, and I deserve a little feedback – or how can I make it better? ;) So many people have added me to their Author Alerts lists and Favourite Stories lists – please, guys, leave a review, ne? I'm full of cold writing this and it would cheer me up so much!

Dattebayo :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Black Eyes**

"_Brothers and sisters have I none,_

_But the father of __**these men**__ is my father's son._

_Uchiha Fugaku."_

She did not know the answer. No matter how much she stared at it, she couldn't get it. And when her eyes began to sting and water in frustration and the words blurred in and out of focus, her racing heart suddenly wasn't enough to keep her mind ticking, as close as she was. She could _feel_ the answer, burning on the tip of her mind. But fear; the stench of fear in her nostrils drove the sense out of her and all she could think of was him. Why had he trusted her? Why had he left and trusted her with something she could not do?

where are you all this smoke is burning father's son this man this man Sasuke why did you

_alright for now just focus think try to trying is useless_

_NOT useless keep trying_

_uchiha fugaku who is_

_think_

_father's son brothers and sisters none but father's son and father_

_**these men**_

_keep _

_keep thinking_

_no siblings_

_siblings _

_keep going you can do it_

_You will fail_

_father's son father's son father's son_

_i wish you were here_

* * *

Edward really didn't like the rain. And it wasn't that those tiny drops of heaven held any particularly bad memories for him – he had created his own bad memories, many years ago, whether the rain howled or the sun burned. He wasn't about to blame the weather for the past he had created with his own hands. He simply disliked it for the very reason that he disliked milk, broccoli, and the colour blue – and despite his brother's insistence that he could _learn_ to like broccoli if he really tried his hardest, he sincerely doubted that his taste buds were about to change biologically and suddenly crave what had repulsed them all his life. That was just the _way it was_, and the rain falling so heavily upon his head as he sprinted across field after field made him think of all the things he disliked. It wasn't pleasant.

Fortunately enough, running just ahead of him was somebody he had decided he liked very much indeed. Not a trace of blue on her, but simply that lovely scented pink that, highlighted, drifted back towards him in the wetness of the morning. She smelled chirpy and fresh, just how she always looked. And Edward was sure that his opinions had nothing to do with the toned curve of her thighs as she darted forwards, or the slim lining of her waist that beckoned him a little unmercilessly as they sprinted. What had impressed, fascinated, and intoxicated him most deeply about Sakura was her _eyes_. Stunning, bright green, clashing horrendously with the baby pink locks that framed her dainty face but standing out sharp and strong and fiery, like some he'd seen in his past and long forgotten. They frightened him a little – he believed Naruto's eyes simply gave away his honesty and loyalty, and Sasuke's eyes hid secrets Ed knew were not to be shared with the world. Kakashi's eye was shrewd and darting; but Sakura's…_Sakura's_…he wondered how well they would match his own golden ones.

He'd really messed up the other day. He hadn't meant for the tree to flower. In fact, he had been so nervous that he'd let slip far too much chakra and that natural catastrophe had occurred. Covered up well, though, he had to admit. And she'd looked impressed enough, and she'd hung on to his every word as though he were teaching her the secrets of creation. Her eyes had watched him, watched him like a cat eyeing its prey, and he'd quivered inside, not from fear, but from something he hadn't felt in a while and had sorely missed.

He hadn't been looking forward to working with Team Seven. He knew of their past – particularly that of Sasuke, and Ed was not the type of person to let grudges go so smoothly. A traitor to the village was a traitor to the village, he thought. He had heard all sorts of things about Naruto – a loudmouth, a brat, a reckless, childish lout; and one of the bravest and most talented ninja of the Leaf, not to mention the _Jinchuuriki_ of the Nine Tailed Fox. Kakashi he knew much of; the famous Copycat Ninja and son of the White Fang of Konoha. Sakura he had known nothing about but that she had been chosen to follow the Hokage into the realms of medical speciality.

He had never imagined for one moment that those flitting green eyes of hers would ensnare him so quickly or so savagely. It didn't help that his first meeting with Sakura had involved her wearing very little (and what she had been wearing was fairly sparse). But he didn't suppose that was the reason he couldn't stop looking at her. He knew Naruto was watching him out of the corner of his protective blue eyes and cursing his name inwardly. He knew it might feel as though he himself was acting as a replacement for Sasuke. But he couldn't help how he felt. That pink hair, those green eyes, that smile, that spirit; all held him in rapture and delight.

"Oi! Edward!"

Naruto's voice spiralled from behind him, and Edward realised with a note of embarrassment flushing his cheeks that the group had stopped a few metres back. He spun on his heel, growling as the rain spat into his face, and quickly made his way backwards to the huddled assembly. Sasuke still hadn't caught up, but was only a little way away and gaining fast. They would soon be a five-man-cell once more. Kakashi was holding out a tatty looking scroll which, with closer inspection, Edward realised was a map of Fire Country and the surrounding areas. The rain pounded the surface of the map and some of the ink was starting to bleed. Kakashi, his one eye narrowed, perhaps in thought or perhaps in dislike for the miserable weather, quickly folded the map away just as Edward quickly memorised some of the place names.

"It's ridiculous to assume we can simply march in there blindly," Kakashi said simply. Sakura nodded, while Naruto looked slightly pout out.

"Well, sensei, we don't know the land, or the situation of the members of Mission _Akatsuki_, so surely there is no way that we can sneak into the headquarters, or whatever it is you want to call that place?" Kakashi watched him, his face expressionless. "_Akatsuki_ surely already know that they're under threat, as Gai and the others have been on the move for days, and have probably attacked or been spotted by now."

"Very good, Naruto," Kakashi almost smiled at him. "But, as I have said, we cannot march in there blindly. We need to devise the best possible strategy for getting in and out with those _Bijuu_ as possible. We don't need to worry about transporting them, as Tsunade has given me a series of scrolls powerful enough to seal the demons until we make it back home."

"So all we really need to figure out is how to get in unnoticed and get back out unnoticed." Edward had finally stopped staring at Sakura out of the corner of his eye and caught up to the conversation.

"I think 'unnoticed' is unlikely," Sakura chipped in, bringing his attention back to her pretty eyes, glittering in the flashes of rain. "What we really need is a diversion large enough to blow their attention away from their scary _Bijuu_ project long enough for Kakashi-sensei to slip in and seal those things."

Kakashi considered the information Sakura had laid before him. She was right in that a diversion was a necessity, but even _with_ a diversion he doubted it was likely that _Akatsuki_ would leave the _Bijuu_ entirely abandoned. They would have at least one very strong member of _Akatsuki_ guarding the prize. And Kakashi was well aware that sealing the demons, even for the short amount of time it would take for them to sprint desperately back to Konoha, would drain him of almost all of his chakra. He would definitely need another member of his team in the hideout with him, to make sure he was not attacked or distracted while he completed the job.

As Team Seven squatted and thought, thought hard while droplets ran down their faces, Sasuke landed gracefully next to them, winter cloak billowing behind him for a moment before settling at his knees. He said nothing, and seemed to expect that nothing would be asked of him; he was proven correct in his expectations, as Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were so deep in thought that they hardly noticed his soft footfalls on the wilting grass. Edward looked him up and down almost critically. Black hair. Black eyes. Pale, creamy skin. Hard, sharp angles chiselled into his face by genetic good looks and years of hard learning. Slim, tall, dark and serious.

Everything Edward was not…and Edward found himself wondering that if Sakura's tastes had run this far awry from everything that he himself had to offer, would he _ever_ have a chance of winning her over? He wasn't like Sasuke; he didn't brood or glare (much, at least) and his hair wasn't as perfectly black and his eyes weren't as perfectly still and his body was short and built, unlike Sasuke, who seemed to carry the muscles given to him by the life of a Shinobi as though they weighed nothing at all. Slender and graceful. Edward imagined himself running. Short and…the best word he could come up with was: "blocky". Sasuke moved like water. Edward moved like a brick. A powerful brick, nonetheless, and not without its "bricky" charm, but could it ever be enough compared to this mass of fluidity and shadowy power?

Edward glanced back towards the group (remembering one reason why he hated the rain so much – it made him think in depressed circles of thought) and found those bright green eyes staring up at the boy who had just arrived, a little wistfully. Edward felt his stomach drop, but continued to watch Sakura's expression as she gazed at Sasuke, an unreadable expression flitting across her features.

"_Regret?"_ wondered Edward, that dropping feeling in his gut throbbing and disappointing. _"Longing? Desire? Does she still want him?"_

And then her eyes flicked to him, to Edward himself, and smacked straight into his golden gaze. She held it for a moment, and Edward was suddenly confident that he read at least some sort of admiration in those beautiful spheres, and then she surprised him by looking away, looking downwards, her checks flushing a little and a smile perking at her lips. And that southward feeling that had been pulling at Edward quickly lifted, disappearing as easily as it had come, and despite the rain, his thoughts no longer swam in such angry circles. He knew he didn't really have time for this; he should be concentrating on the mission and helping everyone stay alive, but a little romance couldn't hurt him, and it wasn't as though he had _asked_ for this. He had simply fallen into her eyes, full of shock that first night; brimming with something newer and hungrier now.

"_No!" _he thought, _"Back to reality, Edward!"_

Kakashi was speaking, and Edward had missed a good deal of it.

* * *

_**These men.**_

The footsteps that echoed had a nasty clip to them. They were too light, even though their sound crept down the walls, too light and soft. The scratches in the wood stared at her, mocking. Words, etched into the wall with answers slapped all over them. She was too blind to it, and the footsteps grew and grew and echoed and echoed.

She gave thanks to whoever she thought was listening to her prayers when the answer fell into her mouth and spilled straight out of it. And the whisper hung on to the air, lamely, weakly, but there, something she could grab and clutch and not let go of. It took a moment for her to sort her thoughts; thoughts that ran away with her with light, soft footsteps that echoed.

_Step._

_Step._

Like the ticking of the clock they were regular, and she pondered their sinister regularity as she desperately tried to come up with a plan of action. She had the _answer_, and that in itself was a step forward; not one of _his_ steps, so timely and ominous, but a free one, still able to escape if she could just pull her thoughts together.

The picture came into her mind; the only one she'd noticed throughout the entire household. Two pairs of eyes, almost identical, smiled back at the camera. She didn't think Sasuke had left any other pictures. This one hung, still and lifeless but with grinning eyes, over a small heater in the living room – she was suddenly thankful for the one time she had wandered into there earlier on to simply be _nosey_ and look around. The picture had caught her eyes with its own, and she had remembered it.

That picture. Chiyo had to get to _that picture_. The riddle's answer, obscure as it was, bought her time.

"_Brothers and sisters have I none,_

_But the father of __**these men**__ is my father's son._

_Uchiha Fugaku."_

The first line was relatively unimportant, she decided sensibly. It was the bold, more heavily etched words that counted. "These men." And the last part, "My father's son," was essential. She had rearranged the riddle quickly, making sense of it. "I have no brothers and sisters. But the father of the men I want you to find is my dad's son."

_My dad's son._ Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke's father and head of police at the time of the Uchiha slaughter. He was referring to himself. It could not be any other of the "father's sons" as he had no siblings.

"_So," _her mind whirred and twisted, _"The father of these men is Uchiha Fugaku. Which means the answer, quite simply, is Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sasuke had told her as he left that the answer to this riddle would lead her to a safe place. For a moment, she had cursed him violently, as the answer of two names, one of a killer and one of a saviour (at least, in her pretty eyes he was) did not help her hide from the footsteps she had heard as the front door slid open. But then that picture floated in her mind, those grinning eyes, and she suddenly knew, without any sort of rationale, that she needed to get to the living room and touch the image.

However, somebody else was in the house.

_Step._

_Step._

They were getting closer. Chiyo knew she'd have to make a break soon; she was in the kitchen, and the intruder, by the sounds of it, was slowly heading in her direction. She was no ninja; she could not stand and fight and glare at whoever it was with spinning red eyes and bravery and anger swirling around her in a heroic mist.

She had to run.

The window where the cat had jumped in earlier beckoned her, and she flew toward it, scrambling out as quickly as she could and attempting to mask any noise she might make. Her bare feet shivered as they touched the wet floor outside, but it was of little importance to her.

Ducking low as to avoid detection, she crept around to the front of the house. The intruder was already heading toward the kitchen. They would not expect her to be following them. And, Chiyo noted with delight, whoever it was had left the front door open. Hair hung in her face as she slipped inside again, her feet thanking her, and she headed as quietly as she could toward the living room. Her ears strained as she listened out for the footsteps, so far away now. In a way, she preferred it when she could hear them. That way she could at least predict them, and run away. Now, she could be running right toward them blindly.

She reached the living room and held back a sigh of relief as she entered. A quick glance around proved that nobody was inside there yet but herself. The room itself was as bare as all of the other rooms in Sasuke's house; light cream colours all around, with sparse furnishings and little light. Tatami mats lay about the place neatly, and an empty vase, once full with beautiful flowers, she imagined, stood lonely in the corner.

She saw what she was looking for almost immediately. That picture, framed in pale silver, still above the heater, staring down at her. For a moment, Chiyo watched it as it watched her back, and wondered whatever could have gone so wrong as to wipe away the happy, youthful grins of the two boys smiling out of the frame.

_Step._

_Step._

Cursing inwardly, Chiyo bolted to the picture and ran her hands over it, gently over the tiny, beaming face of her lover in his younger years and roughly over his brother. Nothing happened. She didn't really know what she was expecting. A secret passage? An escape? All she knew was to trust Sasuke's words to her. Fingers trembling, Chiyo pulled the picture from its place on the wall and examined the space behind it.

A lever. A small, dusty lever was set into the wall. She could hardly believe her luck. She had solved Fugaku's riddle. And here lay her answer – a tiny, hidden lever, which she quickly pulled, straining her hand as she did so but not minding as long as it pulled her away from the echoing steps growing closer and closer.

A grating noise met her ears as she pulled the lever, suppressing her elation for the sake of staying hidden. Eggs of sweat ran down her cream skin. The shirt and shorts Sasuke had bought for her clung to her as though afraid of slipping off. She turned, deep eyes flitting around and around for the source of the sound, the grating that spoke of salvation to her.

One of the Tatami mats had moved. Pulled right off. A gaping hole appeared where it had once been, black but beckoning and safe. The lever slid back into place behind her. Her shaking hands froze as she realised that the steps that had frightened her so had finally stopped. There was no more echoing.

Black eyes grinned at her, though no smile graced his features. Long arms, lankier than those of her lover's, hung still and straight at his side. One hand, black nails glaring at her, held the Tatami mat tightly. Their similarities were striking, Chiyo thought as her knees trembled beneath her. Their differences were few but enormous.

The boy in the picture stood beside the exit in the floor. His face was passive, almost emotionless, but Chiyo was an Uchiha, and she knew how to read the fire in another's eyes, no matter how dark it was. Her heart pounded. The boy in the picture stood before her. The boy in the picture offered her no greeting, no escape. The boy in the picture spoke, his voice low and deadpan.

"I've been watching you, Uchiha Chiyo."

It was not innocent smile of the other, not the gentle, genuine, rare smile she'd seen on his brother.

The boy in the picture smiled.

* * *

Just as Kakashi had finished laying out a sketchy plan, and the rain began to let off a little, Sakura heard a crackling noise on her radio. The group had stopped just close enough to Konoha to be able to receive weak transmissions from the village's radio system. Sasuke watched the pink haired girl slip the small receiver out of her backpack and switch it to speaker, so the whole group could hear. The rain diminished some of the noise, but the words were clear enough.

_"Golden Eagle, Golden Eagle, do you receive? Grey Badger to Golden Eagle, over."_

The code names were simple enough to master once they were learned. Sasuke knew Tsunade was Golden Eagle, and Kakashi quickly pointed out that Grey Badger was his friend Iruka-sensei. Most of the team smiled at that; Iruka had taught them all in Ninja Academy and they owed him much.

_"Grey Badger, you are received, copy? What's the problem?"_

Naruto leaned in and listened carefully, the drops of rain slipping into his eyes and making him squint.

_"Reported sighting of Black Weasel, repeat, reported sighting of Black Weasel, confirmed by two civilians, over."_

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, feeling his own face drain of any pale colour it had. Well-placed suspicions began to rise in his throat.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi was listening with great care, a frown spreading across the few features visible to all. Naruto's gaze flipped back and forth between Kakashi and Sasuke, wide eyes sweeping with worry and concern. Sasuke watched the radio as though daring it to move.

_"Where heading, Badger?"_

_"Police district, Golden Eagle."_

And with that, Sasuke was running, leaving the others behind, the small dents in the grass the only proof that he had ever crouched there with them. Kakashi followed his comrade with a bleak gaze for a moment before turning to his team.

"Sakura, follow him. He's headed towards Chiyo. Watch yourself. Naruto, Edward, we have to continue with our mission. We head to _Yomi._"

Orders given sharply and quietly were the ones that nobody questioned. Sakura, watching her teacher's face, could sense the fear spiralling from him; not fear for his own life, but fear simply spreading from the words in that transmission, striking fright into all of their hearts for the pretty girl they had come to like and their black-haired team mate. With a quick glance at Edward, who watched for it and gave her a quick smile when he got it, Sakura leaped away as quickly as Sasuke had, only leaving a light, rosy scent and a dent in the mud on the ground.

* * *

_Step. Step. Step._

His footfalls echoed through the house as precisely as the ticking hands of a well-wound clock. They sounded hollow to his ears, awake and listening out for any signs, any indications. He walked down the corridor, breath as controlled as it could be, toward the living room.

He knew what he wanted to see. He wanted to see her, shaking before him, eyes wide with fear, fingers trembling as she turned to him. He wanted to see her lips, nervous and worn down with tension, as she spoke, as he entered the room. Wanted to watch that terrified expression fall about her face as he stood before her.

Seeing her afraid, seeing her tremble before him seeing her hurt, even. All of this was better than what he was left with.

_Nothing_. He could see nothing of the girl as he stood there, mud dripping from the lower levels of his clothing. A hole in the floor. A picture torn from the wall and slashed through. No real signs of a struggle, but for the slash that ran through his own many-years-younger face on that picture, split it right in two.

Desperately, although he knew already that she wasn't there (red eyes had been spinning and searching for ten minutes now), he poked his head down through the hole in the ground, once hidden beneath the Tatami mat. Empty.

He'd seen the riddle as he had entered through the kitchen window, hoping, praying that he could make some sort of surprise attack and catch him off guard. A deep, angry gouge lay in the frame of the door where Uchiha Fugaku had etched the safety riddle. There was nothing left.

Steps behind him did not raise his spirits. He knew it was Sakura by the tentative silence that followed. The cream room around him seemed to darken, darken heavy and bleak, and hopeless. All he could do was watch the picture laying slashed on the floor, one boy's face ripped in such a way that it looked as though he were weeping, and the other intact and smirking in malicious victory.

With a heavy heart and a feeling that his hopes were pouring down upon him like hot burning oil, Sasuke turned to the pink-haired woman behind him.

"She's gone."

* * *

**Sherby:** Ok, so I have to go to work in …….five minutes? Yeah, cutting it fine :P

I'll update soon if you leave more reviews, ne? Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn :P

God bless

Sherbet Mayhem xxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14: Prophecies

**Sherby: **And here we are again! For chapter fourteen! Once again, I'd like to ask all the people who are casually adding me to their "update alert" lists to leave a damned review – it's not difficult! Don't make me threaten to stop updating…

So, yush! On to chapter fourteen with high spirits and little time! Work in 40 mintues!!!

Dattebayo!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Prophecies**

Naruto stopped running as sharply as he could and waited a moment for the others to catch up. Dawn had arrived bleary-eyed and miserable, and the rain had calmed into a pathetic drizzle. The sun brought very little warmth, and Naruto was glad of the winter cloak he wrapped tightly about his frame.

He had expected the journey to take a lot longer than it had done, but he soon remembered that last time they had been travelling with an injured companion and unable to travel at full speed. With just Kakashi, Edward and himself, Naruto barely recognised the scenery as it blasted by him in a smudge of grey pastels. In the space of a few hours, they had covered nearly half the journey to _Yomi_.

Naruto understood quite well, with the _Kyuubi_ residing inside him, that his stamina and endurance were higher than those of the average ninja. Plus, he knew himself enough to know that he moved more quickly and with more fury when he was emotionally charged up. Worry, and thoughts he did not wish to bring into existence even within his own mind just in case they bore fruit in reality, had added a pacing urgency to each step he took. He didn't know why; he didn't even know if anything had actually happened back in Konoha, but for some reason his legs carried him faster and harder across the weeping ground.

Kakashi and Edward, both wearing similar expressions to the one he wore himself, landed beside him. Edward was young and fairly inexperienced, Naruto recognised, and Kakashi was not old yet, but getting there slowly.

"Do you guys want a break?" he asked tentatively, wrinkling his nose at the grey sky. Kakashi stood up tall and said nothing, but Edward nodded quite gladly. He was too young to let his pride get in the way of a rest.

The three of them sat down on the wet ground and there ran between them an uneasy yet acceptable silence. Naruto wasn't too sure if Edward felt the same worry as he and his teacher certainly did; he hadn't known Sasuke particularly long and the chances of him understanding the wretched back story of the current situation were slim. Not a lot of people knew the full details of the Uchiha massacre, and fewer still the details of Uchiha Chiyo and her return to her home.

Naruto watched Kakashi's face and knew he was thinking the same thing. Hoping fervently that the details of Uchiha Chiyo and her return to her home hadn't leaked to the wrong people.

Worst of all, Naruto had always found he had a knack for reading true worry on his former sensei's features. Not that he often saw more than a glimpse of both eyes, but, surprisingly, Naruto usually guessed right when he guessed there was something genuine to worry about by reading Kakashi's face.

His actions spoke louder than words anyway, Naruto concluded with a wry grimace. And how he wished it wasn't so.

Not once in the last four hours had Kakashi reached for the dirty little novel that lived in his back pocket.

* * *

Sakura had thought it would be difficult to pull Sasuke from the room with the wrinkled Tatami mat on the cold floor and the cracked picture of two young boys, but it hadn't. He'd let himself be pulled along surprisingly easily and Sakura had noted with a dull sort of dissatisfaction that his footfalls had lacked purpose; no anger gleamed in his eyes, nor rage curled in his fists. 

"_Whatever happened here…" _Sakura spoke to herself, _"It's worse than I can currently understand."_

She didn't really know where she was heading – only she knew Tsunade needed to be informed of this. A hostage situation had now arisen (at least, _hostage situation _was the best option out of all the others Sakura could bring to mind) and a member of Konoha had been taken prisoner by a very dangerous S-Ranked criminal and was in mortal danger (_that's if she isn't dead alre—stop thinking like that)_. Sakura remembered those long hours spent watching Sasuke in the sterile cold hospital in the wake of Itachi's last visit. When most ninja returned to Konoha – from mission, task or perhaps even just for visit – brought joy, happiness and mirth gladness. Uchiha Itachi, whenever he visited her once peaceful village, brought pain, misery, and gloomy black destruction.

The journey to the Hokage's office was quick, and Sakura was surprised to see Tsunade waiting outside of her large room expectantly. One glance at the two dejected shinobi answered any questions she might have had regarding the pretty young woman that Sasuke had become so attached to in such a short time. Silently she held open the door to her office and let them in, shutting it quietly behind her when she herself entered. She had been afraid of this.

Shizune watched their actions from a chair in the corner, dark eyes gleaming with worry as a fat little pig sat in her lap purred under the rapid strokes of her skilled hands. Tsunade took up her place behind the large pine desk that dominated the room. Sasuke and Sakura stood quietly, miserably, waiting for whatever she needed to say.

The busty blond sighed as she watched both of the young, talented shinobi before her.

"None of this could be helped, so whatever you're feeling guilty about, I want you to drop it straight away. This is a time for missions; not inward consultations and angst-ridden introspection."

Sasuke's face remained an impassive blank as he watched the base of the desk with no emotion. Sakura met the Hokage's gaze.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, if we'd only stayed to guard Chiyo, or placed her under better surveillance, this wouldn't have ha-"

"Nonsense, Sakura," Sasuke interjected, his tone dry and low. "While she was here, she was safe. None of us expected an attack from him so soon. It wasn't to be expected. I have no idea how he knew, but it almost defies belief that he found her so quickly. What can you do against somebody like him?"

Sakura watched him sadly, the heaviness of that last statement weighing her light little heart down. Twice, now, had Itachi taken from Sasuke the things he held dear. Twice left him with an empty home and broken images of a once happy unit.

"Aah, but don't sound so downhearted, little Sasuke," smiled Tsunade, a hint of gentle mocking in her words. Sakura saw the tiny grimace on her teammate's face before he looked up to hear what she had to say.

"Did you know that Shizune here is an _excellent_ tracker-nin?"

Sakura smiled – she had known Shizune for a very long time, and understood the woman's talent not only in the field of healing but also in the skill of hunting. Tsunade claimed it was something Shizune had suddenly taken up after a visit to a certain village and a certain Hokage going missing with somebody else's money, but Sakura suspected that the talent had hidden within Shizune for quite some time. Sasuke hardly knew the woman – he had seen her a few times upon his return to Konoha, and occasionally she had checked up on his wounds when Tsunade herself was busy, but they had hardly spoken and he hadn't really seen her as somebody worth knowing.

Shizune smiled at them from her chair. "Tonton here has one of the best noses in the business. Just as good as Kakashi's dogs, I'll wager."

"I believe I made a grave mistake," continued Tsunade, "in sending two teams out with only one medical specialist. Sakura, your skills are unquestionable, but you cannot be in more than once place at any given time. And, considering the scope of this mission, I was a fool to overlook the amount of injuries that would be taken. We have already received notice from Team Gai that Tenten has been injured quite seriously, and, although stable, is in a fairly substantial amount of pain. More medics are required."

She turned to Shizune. "So, Shizune will help you track down your Uchihas – both of them – and then she will defect to Team Gai once Team Seven has been reunited. Team Seven will only be reunited once Chiyo Uchiha has been discovered," she said the words she knew Sasuke didn't want to hear, "dead or alive."

The pig leaped from Shizune's knees to the ground with a gruff "oink" as she stood, revealing that she was already equipped and ready to leave. Sakura had never seen Shizune really dressed for battle – short, tight black knee-lengths wrapped with bandages, and a deep purple tunic laced with pockets and pockets of medical equipment.

"Good luck," added Tsunade as she cast an approving eye over Shizune. "As always, I expect you three to return alive and with the target in hand. Sakura, look after them. You did this before, Uchiha," she glanced at Sasuke, who looked convincingly less dejected now, "You can do it again."

With a crisp and fervent nod, Shizune led the team out of the room.

* * *

After dashing across the water towards _Yomi_, Kakashi couldn't push away the sickly feeling in his stomach that they were getting involved in something they didn't quite understand. Island of Death. Shadowy monsters. Ancient mythology. Crazed rituals. Kakashi was an astounding ninja, but he was no exorcist. He couldn't chase away demons even if he wanted to. 

He had known, from the moment he heard those broken snippets of conversation on the radio that Uchiha Chiyo had been abducted. He hadn't been as surprised as he had expected himself to be, because it _didn't_ surprise him that that evil bastard had tracked the cute little thing down; it _hadn't_ surprised him that the minute they had left the village Itachi had swept in with the silent, deathly manner of a disease creeping under the cracks of a locked door into the crib of a babe.

Then _why_, he asked himself, as Naruto and Edward landed on the sludgy sand beside him, hadn't he prepared for it?

He knew the answer before the question had been asked. He had always been an optimist. And, this time, he had dared to hope for a little happiness for his old student. Instead of preparing for the worse, he had decided against it, placing the matter of the Uchihas into the hands of fate.

A pity, he thought as they approached the filthy old marketplace, that Uchiha Itachi was so superb at scraping the badness from underneath fate's fingernails and spitting it out at everyone he knew.

A bleak kind of coldness had settled into the air, and the three of them ran with their cloaks fastened to the collar. The grey air about them offered little consolation for their damaged feelings, and they ran in silence, not really quite sure of their destination now. When they reached the market, Kakashi stopped to advise that they remove their headbands. They didn't know where _Akatsuki's_ spies were lurking – one of them had discovered Uchiha Chiyo's whereabouts without their knowing, and so extra precaution was a necessary. Naruto removed his headband grudgingly, knowing it was vital not to look like a ninja but feeling very much like barging in there and kicking every single stall down until he found the clues he was searching for.

Not that he knew what sort of clues he was looking for, of course. Kakashi, on the other hand, had a vague idea of what he was doing.

His grey eyes scanned the market stalls for the one with the rotten apples on it. Soon enough, he locked onto it, and there she was; that cute little woman from last time, her dark hair showing thin streaks of dull violet that he hadn't noticed on his last visit, but those quiet, frightened eyes still just as pretty as he remembered.

"_Stop perving on the girl and do your job, Kakashi!"_

He shook himself and moved quickly to the stall, motioning to Naruto and Ed to stay behind. Edward watched with fascination, his golden eyes glimmering in the forlorn misty morning. Kakashi approached the woman with little hesitation, watching her own eyes widen as they met with his, noting the deep purple flashing within them as she backed away slightly. He offered her a smile, and, realising she couldn't see it because of his mask, he pulled it down to talk to her, revealing a face so very few had ever seen. Again, he smiled.

"Miss, I don't want you to be afraid, but there are some things that my team mates and I need to know about this place. You won't be hurt for any of the information you give me, I promise. I will protect you, as will my team."

The girl, quivering a little violently, glanced from the handsome face before her to the two younger men standing a few metres away, one of them trying his best to resist running over. The scarred eye of this man, who spoke to her with such a kind gaze those days ago, frightened her, but his face and tone did not. Could she make a difference to this pathetic little town? Could she help it be what it used to be? She didn't distrust the man leaning over the rotting apples in her rickety stall in any way, and, without being able to explain why, she didn't care. He was kind. He needed her help. If she was caught giving it, she would be severely punished. But protection was being offered to her, protection she craved after leading a doleful skinny life for years and years and longer. She knew she needed to get out of the boat to walk on the water. She just didn't know if she had the guts to stay afloat.

Ashamed of her appearance, but taken in entirely by this gallant, kind-talking man, she nodded, a little shakily at first, but then with vigour. Looking back at her life as she stepped from behind the stall and began to walk in step with the tall stranger, she realised that she had nothing to lose anymore.

* * *

As Shizune bent to talk to the pig in the grass, Sasuke wondered what the hell he was doing with his life to deserve something like this. Family? Dead. Life goals? Messed up. Girlfriend (could he even _call_ her that? It didn't seem to sum up how much he felt for her)? Gone. Probably dead (Sasuke, unlike Kakashi, had _never_ been an optimist – at least, not since that day all those years ago). 

And here he was, trying to be as calm as he could be so that Sakura wouldn't worry (because he _knew_ she would and he didn't want her to) and doing a damned good job of it, watching this Shizune woman, who seemed nice enough…talking to a pig.

Sasuke fought the urge to groan. His life – _her_ life – was in the hands (trotters?) of a pig.

This was more important. Why on earth had the Hokage assigned a _pig_ to the mission? When had this turned into a farce?

"_When you started hoping again, Sasuke," _that horrible inner pessimist in him spoke out with a chuckle. _"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"_

He hoped Sakura didn't notice his fists clenching in anger as he watched the black haired woman finish speaking to the fat little animal, the grey sky sweeping around them and cloaking his panic. He could argue with himself as much as he wanted, but it seemed as though his life was destined to simply spiral into dimensions he could no longer control or comprehend. _How_ had Itachi known where to look? Was it all so predictable to him? Why were people treating this like a joke – _why_ was there a _PIG_ on his team?

Once again, Sasuke wondered what the hell he had done with his life to deserve something like this. The rage hadn't hit him yet, and he knew it would soon by the burning in his shoulder blades and that furious spinning feeling in his eyes. His Sharingan had activated itself. He needed to get a grip. He needed a calm head if he was going to track her down. He needed clear thoughts and clarity and patience and –

"Sasuke?"

Shizune's fairly soft voice broke into his panicking thoughts, and he almost winced when he felt how tightly knotted up his shoulders felt. He quickly met her gaze, feeling nothing but scepticism.

"What?"

"Tonton has found a scent on the air that matches that of Uchiha Chiyo _and_ that of Uchiha Itachi. They headed west, in the direction of _Yomi_ but through a slightly different route than that of Kakashi and the team."

Sasuke stared as Sakura patted Tonton on the head proudly.

"How the he—""

Shizune beamed as she interrupted him. "There's a strong scent on your body of Uchiha Chiyo. Probably still there from when you carried her back those days ago. Tonton caught it easily. And Uchiha Itachi – he smells just like you to Tonton. So they're relatively easy to track."

The rage knotting in his shoulders released, and Sasuke concerned himself with the puzzled gaze Sakura was offering him. He felt it better not to point out to Shizune that he had taken numerous showers since he had carried Chiyo home, and the scent on him was not simply that of the beautiful girl, but that of two Uchihas bleeding into one the night before.

"You heard the pig," he said quietly, hoping fervently that the tints of red in his cheeks came from the bitterness of the day and nothing more. "We go west."

He leaped off in the direction that Tonton faced with affirmation, followed by Shizune, leaving an uneasy Sakura to follow on after a moment's thought.

* * *

"What's your name, miss?" 

Kakashi had pulled on his mask before Naruto had gotten a decent chance to look underneath it. Scowling at his misfortune, Naruto cursed his luck and vowed to get it one day. The three ninja and the pretty, skinny lady had taken shelter from a light shower underneath a jutting out section of rocks towards the beach – enhanced, to Kakashi's astonishment, by Edward, who had swiftly made a couple of hand signs, clapped his hands together, and then the small rock formation had suddenly begun to move, surrounded by a beautiful blue glow that reminded them all of Sakura's healing aura. Within moments the few rocks had flattened into a neatly formed roof, and Edward had even fashioned small but comfortable seats out of the rocky ground for them to relax in for a few moments. Naruto couldn't deny that he was impressed. The girl had just watched on, that purple wonder dancing in those big, scared eyes.

Kakashi had deemed it best they not stay too near the town. He didn't really like the situation they were in, but it was the best they could hope for at the moment. They had taken an innocent civilian onto the team, which worried him. She had been frightened before she had even committed a crime (not that Kakashi thought her offering them a little information was a crime, but she obviously did). Now, he had no idea whether whoever was running this crazy little village would be tracking her down, for treason or usurping the peace or whatever ridiculous charge they decided to throw at her.

"Kei," she answered, so timidly that the three men leaned closer to hear her. "Hiyomura Kei."

Kakashi smiled at her. "Well, Miss Hiyomura, we have come to this island because we believe a group of criminals may be harboured here. Furthermore, we believe that they may be attempting to unleash a terrible power, and we have been sent by the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves to stop that from happening."

Naruto stared at Kakashi blankly, wondering at the way he spoke. Edward was a little quicker on the uptake.

_"He's trying to impress this woman…"_

"Unfortunately we have already lost two team members," Ed interjected, drawing the cute little purple gaze over to his gold one. "And we don't really have a plan. To be honest, the whole thing is turning into a joke."

Naruto suppressed a chuckle as Kakashi bore an evil gaze upon Ed…who merely smiled pleasantly as a result. The skinny, cute woman named Kei looked from one to the other, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

After a moment, Kakashi sighed. "I think I'd better explain things to you in detail, Miss Hiyomura. It's not fair of me to ask information from you when you have received none from us."

And so Kakashi gave her the story, including all of the details he could remember, letting her in on the secret of the _Jinchuuriki_, Naruto piping in here and there when he felt he could help as Kakashi told of _Akatsuki_, of Uchiha Itachi, of Uchiha Chiyo (Kei nodded with a smile at the mention of her name – they obviously knew one another), of their mission, and of the danger they faced in stopping it but the greater danger they would face if they didn't.

Kei listened, listened hard, her thin face absorbing all of the details, and her eyes darting back and forth as it processed in her mind. As Kakashi spoke he watched her eyes, wondering at the deep purple in them. He had never seen eyes like that before. They flashed like the rain that fell upon their sturdy roof.

As the ninja completed their story, Kei took a deep breath. This world was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Ninja missions? Hostage situations? Ancient mythological curses? What on earth had she thrown herself into at the glance of a handsome man?

Truth be told, it had been a long time since a man had looked at her in the way he had. With her sagging clothes, grimy skin and lank hair, she felt she was as undesirable as she could possibly be. She'd looked nice, once. Before the war. Before all the toil and the hardship, and the children with the dead eyes on the road side eyeing her up only for the stinking apples they wanted to steal.

Once, she remembered a man who had loved her. But then things had rotted, and she hadn't known what to do. He'd left, and she'd been stood there, simply selling those dirty rotten apples at prices too high to people too desperate.

And then this Kakashi had come along, with those very kind eyes, and he had looked her up and down, she had seen it, but he had not been displeased with what he found. That was not to say he was a pervert (although, as he had walked away that time, the back flap of his pocket had been open, and she'd caught the title of an erotic novel peeking out from the top – then again, she had to question why _she_ was looking at his _buttocks _as he walked away), and she had appreciated the eye over he had given her. He needed her help. She would gladly give it.

"I don't really know what I can do to help you," she said, still a little nervous, although these three shinobi seemed like good, kind people who wouldn't shout at her for saying the wrong thing. "But I'll try my best."

The blond kid smiled at her. "That's what we wanted to hear, Miss Kei!"

She cracked the first real smile she had smiled in years.

* * *

The rain, falling much harder now, left tiny eggs upon his dark eyelashes as he flew along at a pace he knew that they couldn't maintain for long. Although even as he thought that, Sakura leaped past him, splashing through a hefty puddle and scattering the right side of him with more sprinkled water droplets. On his left, Shizune had no trouble keeping the pace. For the first time in a while, Sasuke felt his spirits rising a little. At this rate, there was a chance. At this speed, it might just be possible to find her before he killed her. 

Of course, he wasn't such a fool as to lift his hopes too high. He knew his brother; he really _knew_ him, and knew exactly what he was capable of. If they found Chiyo alive, she would still be a mess from torture and mind games. Sasuke wasn't expecting her to run into his open arms and for them to fly away into the sunset. But still.

But still.

They covered the distance in a breathtakingly short amount of time. Fear lent wings to their feet. Four and a half hours, Sasuke made it, as his feet came into contact with the waters that surrounded the island. Four and a half hours to make a journey that should by rights take days. He was astonished that Sakura had kept up. Glancing over at her, her perfect chakra control more beautiful than his as she glided over the water, he felt a pang of pride as her feet danced over the once more choppy waves. He heard the pig oinking in the arms of the medic ninja to his left. They were getting closer.

Sasuke had tried – really, really tried his hardest – to ignore the feeling in his gut that had tore right through him when he realised she was missing. He could hardly bring himself to acknowledge her pretty little name anymore. It hurt him (and he hated to admit it) that she wasn't there with him, hurt that she might be hurt herself. He hated himself for leaving that morning. Why had he listened to that stupid Hokage? Why hadn't he stayed and _protected _her?

_It's ok, Sasuke; I understand. I'll wait for you._

He screwed up his eyes as those words struck out in his mind.

_You'll have the warm, soft things…I swear…I'll be waiting._

"_But you didn't wait…_" he found himself thinking, surprised at the wetness at the back of his eyes as well as the front. _"You didn't wait because you couldn't wait. You couldn't wait…"_ he took a deep breath. _"You couldn't wait because of him."_

The sand was slippery in the rain beneath their feet. Any tears Sasuke may have felt were ragged away by the cold air; they were sent glistening to death.

"_You couldn't wait…because of him…this time, I really will kill Itachi."_

They stopped briefly to catch their breath. Sakura looked about herself quickly.

"I can't sense Kakashi-Sensei's chakra…"

"They're probably masking any traces of themselves," answered Sasuke swiftly. "They don't want to be discovered if they're sneaking in anywhere."

He turned to the pig, feeling slightly ridiculous as he spoke to it but determined to overcome his embarrassment for the sake of finding the one he was missing so badly.

"Where now, pig?"

Shizune frowned. "Her name is Tonton."

Sasuke flinched. "Where now, _Tonton_?" he said, forcing the most plastic smile he believed he had ever smiled. Shizune didn't seem to mind, and she placed Tonton down on the sluggish looking sand. They had entered the island on the other side to where they had originally swept themselves up. Sasuke was glad. Seeing Chiyo's tiny little hut wouldn't help him.

The pig sniffed around for a moment, nose to the ground, and then to the air. Shizune spoke a little nervously.

"The rain is difficult for Tonton to smell through. It masks some scents and enhances others. Give her a moment."

"In the meantime," said Sakura, eyeing the pig with her green gaze, "I have this book to look at. The Hokage gave it me. I'm sure it must be useful in some way."

She pulled out the book, the gold leaf wilting in the rain, and flipped it open. "I haven't really had much of a chance to read it in depth, but, like I said, the Hokage must have had good reason for giving it to us."

While the pig sniffed and spun about, following its nose, the three of them gathered over the book, dripping clear drops onto the old, yellowing pages. Sakura's sharp eyes scanned more quickly than Sasuke's and Shizune's, and she didn't bother waiting for them before she turned the pages. After flipping a few pages ahead, Shizune spoke to her.

"Wait, Sakura. Go back. I saw something."

The kanji on the pages were ancient and hard to decipher, but, as Sakura flipped back to the page Shizune had seen, the word _Yomi_ was painfully clear at the top right of the page. Deep, black ink. Large kanji decorated with small pictures, similar to _fleur-de-lis_. Images crawling up the side of the page of deep purple, shadowy creatures reaching out from the night. Sakura translated quickly, as she knew the others would struggle with the ancient text.

_"Izanagi, flight of fools_

_Tooketh thou the path of cowardice_

_Thou becameth shadow in itself._

_Fair Izanami, rotten core,_

_Blossoms wilted 'neath rain and snow._

_Bringer of death, thou ruler of shadow._

_Shikome, Shikome, fealthy to thine mistress,_

_Brought forth thou shalt be by the eighth of nine._

_Shadow ruler walketh once more_

_In vale beneath, on towering clifftop._

_Shikome, Shikome, fealty to thine mistress_

_Viper locks hang o'er glimmering orbs._

_Sword of snake shall splice thy curse,_

_Sun from left, Moon from right,_

_Storm from breath shall seal thee fast._

_Thy curse bereft, fair mistress,_

_Thou shalt wither in blackness."_

Sakura finished stumbling through the text and closed the book.

"Makes no sense to me."

The other two were frowning in confusion too. Before they could discuss it any further, Tonton gave out a bleak "oink" and they all turned to her. Her nose was pointing firmly up the distant mountainous structure in the centre of the island. Sakura swallowed.

"That's where we're heading, guys. Chiyo is up there."

Without a word, Shizune took off in the direction that Tonton was guiding them in, scooping up the cubby little thing in her arms and running across the rocks. Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"You ok?"

His gaze, spinning with the Sharingan, glowing bright in the drab air aroung them, was focussed on the mountain, and his face wore that look which said his mind was spinning just as quickly as his eyes were.

"In vale beneath, on towering clifftop."

Sakura caught his words as the wind began to pick up again. She pushed her gaze slowly up to the top of mountains in the misty distance.

* * *

"The monsters came from the hills," said Kei, her tone assured and confident. "That's for sure." 

"What did they look like?" Naruto asked her, his eyes wide and eager for information.

* * *

"Viper locks hang o'er glimmering orbs…" Sakura spoke quietly, heart suddenly pounding.

* * *

"Like snakes," Kei locked eyes with Naruto, her eyes sparkling. "Vipers for hair, so I heard. And eyes that sparkle like those of a snake." 

"Creepy," said Ed. "Hope we don't have to ever meet them."

* * *

"Think we'll meet them up there?" Sakura asked her companion, whose gaze had not moved. 

"Do you even think they exist?" Sasuke questioned in return. Sakura couldn't help but shiver.

* * *

"I think they're still up there," Kei continued, "But hiding, you know? Waiting for the right time…"

* * *

"Brought forth thou shalt be by the eighth of nine…" muttered Sasuke, for a moment pushing Chiyo out of his thoughts as the puzzles began to fit into place within his head. "What are there nine of, Sakura?" 

She didn't want to say it. She couldn't bring herself to utter it.

* * *

"_Bijuu_, did you call them?" Kei continued to speak, surprising the three men around her. "The demons held in the _Jinchuuriki_?" 

"That's right, the _Bijuu_," answered Kakashi, pleased that she was offering what information she could.

"You say this group _Akatsuki_ are collecting them….these _Bijuu_…"

"They're still missing one," said Naruto with a foxy grin. "I've got the boss inside me!"

Kei watched him with those glittering eyes.

* * *

"The eighth of nine…" 

Sakura felt a rush of hatred towards the book in her bag. With a growl, she flung chakra into her feet and set off as quickly as she could, followed by a silent Sasuke, whose mind was a whir of thoughts, feelings, and most of all, worries.

"The eighth of nine… 

_They only need eight…_

_And my Chiyo is up there with them…"_

His feet hurled him upwards.

* * *

"Well," said Kei to Naruto with a nervous smile, "You've certainly thrown a spanner into the works, haven't you, kid?" 

Naruto smiled. "There's nothing to worry about while that fox bastard is still inside me!"

_**Guess again, kid. Guess again.**_

* * *

**Sherby**: And…we're done! Another fortnight, another chapter Things are heating up for the two groups now… 

PLEASE **FOR GOODNESS' SAKE LEAVE A REVIEW DAMN YOU!!! **

LOL…um…yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 15 soon. IT'S ALL HEATING UP NOW!!!

God bless and Dattebayo

Sherby xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Scaling the Heights

**Sherbet Mayhem: **And welcome back, to chapter…FIFTEEN of Another! I've never written more than fourteen chapters (at least I don't remember doing so) so this is quite weird! And, while the quick update right now may appear to be a blessing, it is only to make up for the fact that I am travelling to Jordan on the 29th August, returning on the 13th September, and then moving out on the 14th, so my internet access will probably be non-existent for about a month after this. Hopefully (i.e. if you are INCREDIBLY lucky) you may have some sort of sporadic update before then. However, I really wouldn't count those chickens.

So, here we are at chapter fifteen. People are still being lazy buggers and not reviewing – but I've decided to stop begging for reviews, as it seems a little desperate – and I also LOVE the people who have already reviewed! They deserve the updates, not the lazy people who don't review, so this is all for them :D

Right. On we go. Enjoy, and hopefully I'll return from the Middle East with all of my limbs intact so I can continue writing this story, hehe!

See you at the bottom of the chapter! Dattebayo!

(ps this might be a bit of a short chapter, too, as I'm writing it in the middle of packing and stuff. Do bear in mind that I am madly busy – but I've tried to be fair and throw up a good few updates before I go)

Sherby

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Scaling the Heights**

Orochimaru wasn't really the type to enjoy losing, or feel he could learn from the experience. Instead, he stored them up in his mind, like treats in a jar to be taken out and reflected upon only to serve the purpose of building a deep hatred for those who had escaped the wrath of his incredible power, and to plot some form of revenge against them.

It had _almost_ worked against the cursed Sarutobi. Orochimaru had been literally inches away from defeating that cranky, irritating old bastard when he had pulled out one final move, one lucky shot, one ridiculous assumption, and there he was, left with a pair of arms that didn't quite work and a depressing and infuriating hole inside himself that nagged and bit down and told him over and over that Konoha should be at his mercy by now.

He had _sworn_ – sworn more passionately than he had ever sworn before – that it would not happen again. Nobody would throw his goals off the track. Not a single Shinobi would ever be able to defeat him and his objectives.

And then Sasuke had escaped.

How he had boiled over that one. He blamed Kabuto, mostly – that idiot had made it loud and clear that another Uchiha had been located, and possibly a live one at that – and Orochimaru had known, somehow, that Sasuke had been listening in. He ran to the boy's room, snarling, slapped Kabuto right in the face and left into the rainy night, torrents pulling at his long, ebony black hair till it sagged about his chest as lifelessly as he felt all his work so far would do if that boy escaped.

When Sasuke cut the seal out, Orochimaru felt it. Initially he was surprised it had worked – he'd never had anybody cut out his seal before – and when a striking pain rippled through his own body he knew their bond was at least partially severed. By a simple kunai. The things getting in his way were becoming more and more absurd. A Hokage. A boy. A slipped word. A knife.

The day was cool, but those dull pastel skies and distant chilly clouds did little to chill his passion.

Orochimaru burned with anger now, as he stood, and reflected again, at the foot of the mountain. He allowed his rage to blossom and bloom and die within him, and then began to snake his way up the trodden, rocky beats of the slopes, hungry for the revenge he would find at the summit.

* * *

As the rain began to die off and a slant of blue sky crept out from behind the misty clouds, Edward retracted the temporary roof he had created and stood up. A few rogue droplets of ground water puddled at their feet, but the conditions were mostly as agreeable as they could expect at this time of year. Kakashi fiddled with his mask momentarily before turning to address the group.

"I just felt their Chakra. Somebody else, too. Shizune, I think."

Naruto nodded, feeling determined. Now they had some sort of idea where to head, he felt a little less useless. Over the past hours he had felt as though he were floating in a nasty, empty kind of limbo – no real idea of who to attack, where to go, or even what was going on. Kei, the pretty, skinny girl that Kakashi quite obviously wanted to take home with him had provided a few shreds of light on the situation – enough to tell them that yes indeed, the monsters did come from the mountains, and yes, they were definitely not metaphorical or imaginary but were in fact real and physical and terrible. That was really all Naruto needed – monsters were bad. He knew that well enough – and if he ever needed reminding he knew he could have a good minute long chat with the thing inside his own body and all those feelings of mistrust and dislike would come soaring back to him. So, monsters were bad. And they lived on the mountain. The mountain was where Kakashi had speculated that _Akatsuki_ might be hiding.

The peak of the highest mountain, said Naruto's gut, was the place to be. _Akatsuki_, he was quite sure, wanted to rule the world. Where better to see it all than from the highest place?

He eyed it up in the dull, weak sunshine (he couldn't even guess where that had come from). It was green, mostly; weaving, mossy paths of glittering jade jewellery upon a pale grey neck of rocks and slabs. The other mountains beside it were shorter and less impressive. Its peaks were frosted with floury snow that sparkled alluringly in the low light of the day.

It would take perhaps an hour to scale – maybe less if they were very quick. But they would have Kei with them, and Naruto didn't know how fast she could move. They could always carry her, if they needed to, or leave her in a safe place and throw up a few tough chakra shields to ease their minds.

But like he had noticed, Kakashi had taken quite a shine to the girl, and Naruto doubted he would leave her behind. Not after Chiyo.

The blonde's thoughts spiralled backwards for a moment, back to her cute, heart shaped face and eyes almost as black as Sasuke's but not quite so scary. She was lovely, he thought. A lovely, lovely woman, and he would envy Sasuke her if he hadn't been so pleased that his friend had finally gotten the proverbial break in life.

As usual, Naruto sighed, things had gone wrong on a massive scale. Poor Sasuke, he thought. Poor Sasuke, and poor Chiyo, and poor Sakura, he thought as he looked up at the winking mountain, because she's stuck with that angsty bastard all the way up that damnable hill.

* * *

The silence was a little too awkward for Sakura. They'd been leaping eagerly up the rocky, unexpectedly slippery path of the mountain for a good forty-five minutes now, and only a few words had been exchanged. Necessary ones, like "left a little", or "Do you feel that?" upon discovering a massive flow of hidden chakra resounding in the more subtle pockets of air they passed. The sound of her own footsteps was giving her a headache, and Sakura decided to try to make some awkward but at least pleasant conversation.

"_Not Sasuke," _she thought sensibly, _"He's hardly ever in the mood for conversation as it is…"_

"Shizune, I'm amazed at Tonton's tracking abilities," she said a little nervously with a smile towards the dark haired woman. "I had no idea that she could work so effectively!"

It worked. Shizune jumped on the morsel of conversation and tore it to shreds, chattering away about Tonton's snout and the ranges it could cover on different days or in varying conditions. Sakura listened in blandly, pink hair bobbing up and down as she jumped nimbly from mossy rock to mossy rock to---

"ARGHH!"

Fortunately enough, Sasuke caught her hand as she slipped, and she was left dangling for a moment before she clambered back up, her cheeks reddening infuriatingly as he spoke to her, quite mildly, "You should be concentrating, not making small talk."

Shizune gave her an apologetic smile, and then pulled tongues at Sasuke as he leaped off ahead of them. Sakura giggled, marine eyes sparkling. She had forgotten how stoic the Uchiha could be, and how fun it was to gently mock him because of it. She knew he didn't mean anything nasty that he might say, and although she still (admittedly) had feelings for the man, it was gradually becoming more and more easy to knock off his insults and putdowns as friendly banter and nothing more.

Although, she had to say to herself, since he'd met Chiyo, he'd actually become a lot nicer.

"_Chiyo…_"

Sakura's mood sank a little as she thought of the girl, the pleasant few hours of conversation they'd shared in the tent that night only weeks ago allowing her to see that she really was a nice person, and good, so good, for Sasuke that it hurt Sakura a lot less than she had always thought it would to let him go. She wondered where she was now. Whether she was dead. Whether Itachi had tortured her, played with her, had his way with her.

She could understand why Sasuke wasn't in a chatting mood. He was thinking about those eyes, both pairs, and praying they didn't look into each other.

* * *

_Darkness. All I can see. Broken, bruised darkness. _

_Cold rock at my back, hesitant, unpredictable space at my front. I am cold. I am naked. _

_My fingers are numb. Hands losing their feeling. Blood rushing to my head – I blink and I'm dizzy. I can't even see. _

_Where is he?_

_Am I even alive? Breathe – yes. Breathe – yes. Yes I am here. Yes yes yes yes. _

_I can't just crumble. Cold, jagged rocks at my back. I promised I'd wait. _

_Shinobi life. This is what he meant. _

_Footsteps. Here he comes. Pray it's quick. Pray it's quick._

* * *

There were five peaks to this mountain. The largest lay in the middle, as though crowned by the others. It was a good hundred feet higher than the rest. Interspaced between the five snowy peaks were a series of caves and rock holes, dark, open mouths in the dazzling white of the snow up here. Sasuke stared at the icicle teeth that hung from the mouths of each cave as he caught his breath. The heavy cloak wrapped tightly around him seemed do be doing very little to keep him warm. As they had traversed the slope, breathing had become more difficult, and they were all a little out of breath due to the change in air pressure. He could feel his cheeks turning red with the cold up here. The sun, so weak at the bottom of the mountain, was blinding up here because of the snow. Everywhere sparkled. Sasuke felt as though he were in a bowl of sugar about to be burned.

His shoulder was throbbing. He chose not to mention it to Sakura, but the worry nagged at the back of his mind. He pushed it away. Far away. He had more pressing matters.

Chiyo.

"_She's somewhere up here," _he thought dully, "_She's somewhere up here and here I am catching my breath like I've got all day."_

Instantly the Sharingan blazed against the cold air, and the rays of the sun glowed so brightly drenched in scarlet that Sasuke almost had to shield his eyes.

"Stupid snow…" 

He swung around, trying his best to ignore the strong throbs of chakra flowing from Sakura and Shizune, and even the pig. His eyes, fiery orbs, flitted quickly over each and every cave that he could find, examining the insides quickly and hungrily hunting for any sign or signal of human activity within each one.

One cave hummed with the glow of suppressed chakra. Sasuke's eyes hung over that one for a moment, on the right of the highest peak. He wouldn't keep her there. He wouldn't keep his toy with the rest of the gang. It was a private matter to Itachi. He wanted his Chiyo all to himself.

_"His Chiyo…_"

His eyes span left, wide and almost wild as he stalked through caverns and paths and black chambers. He knew her chakra. That was all he was looking for. If it wasn't here…if it wasn't here she was dead.

He growled to himself. _"It WILL be here."_

And it was.

He was running the moment he found the right cave, not caring that he was still out of breath, not caring that Sakura and Shizune had no idea where he was running off to so hastily or why, for that matter (although he imagined they could guess). And he was drawing his sword, hanging so comfortably and reassuringly about his waist, the grip so familiar in his chilly right hand, the blade burning and he knew what for. He sliced right into the darkness of the small hole that lay almost hidden by a large mound of snow and dropped in, quickly followed by a nervous Sakura and Shizune.

* * *

Ed pulled his cloak about himself. It was freezing up here; he liked to think of himself as a lover of warm climates, and, if he was generally threatened with rain or snow or cold in general, he liked to claim allergy or religious exemption and avoid at all costs. Flipping his hands together in the seals that came to him so easily, he began to heat the snow before them, revelling in the hot steam that began to shoot up from the reaction. He heard Naruto cry out in joy behind him.

"Good work, Ed! Thanks!"

They were nearing the summit of the mountain and despite the increased sunshine up here, the air was terribly cold. Kakashi carried Kei on his back, whose thin, tiny face looked uncomfortable and pale. He had taken off his winter cloak and wrapped it about her. Edward couldn't help but be impressed by how quickly the old guy moved.

Naruto seemed to have lost no energy at all, and bounded up the slopes with passion and enthusiasm, eager and itching to find their target. He suppressed a moan when Kakashi ordered the team to stop. That's right, he remembered, they needed a plan.

"We can't just rush in there, Naruto," Kakashi said while he let Kei down for a moment. The cute girl smiled gratefully. "Ideally, I need to have a good long distraction, undetected, while I get these scrolls to work."

Ed's mind flickered back to Sakura momentarily.

_"I think 'unnoticed' is unlikely," Sakura chipped in, bringing his attention back to her pretty eyes, glittering in the flashes of rain. "What we really need is a diversion large enough to blow their attention away from their scary Bijuu project long enough for Kakashi-sensei to slip in and seal those things."_

"The plan was originally for you guys to create a decent enough diversion for this to happen smoothly. However, our force has been cut drastically with the absence of Sakura and Sasuke. Plus, we have Kei to look after now. We have numerous elements of the original plan that need altering."

Edward lamented that he had not listened to the original plan at all, but had chosen to gaze at the beauty with the pink hair. Now, she wasn't here to distract him. He could concentrate. No deep aqua eyes to fall into and happily drown. No stunning, soft lips to gaze at with longing humming inside his own. No fabulous body, wrought with curves in all the right places, to take his mind to straying places and hot sticky nights. No tingling voice to ring in his ears and drown out Kakashi's wisdom. No kind-hearted, giving personality to make him wonder at such caring. No Sakura to make him long and not listen.

"Right, if we've all got that," came Kakashi's voice, "Let's move."

Edward blinked, and as the rest of team moved off towards the summit, he cursed the power of his own imagination and kicked a mound of snow as he realised that yet again he had absolutely no idea of what was going on. She'd done it again.

* * *

He slinked up the mountain, moving like water, yellow eyes flashing bitterly as they flitted from left to right, left to right. He had found his target – and interestingly, some new ones to play with. They were all tired from the rushed journey, he could tell. Nothing, he decided as he slid down through the snow, was so easy as following an exhausted rabbit down into its burrow and devouring it. Devouring _everything_.

Oh, how he enjoyed a chase. The soil, wet and cold, smelled of things to come.

* * *

Sakura and Shizune could see nothing but two bright red eyes flashing around with a fiery, frightening kind of determination in them. Shizune quickly pressed her hands through some familiar hand signs and the room flooded with a piercingly stark light. They all blinked and squinted for a moment as they got used to being able to see again. Tonton oinked in Shizune's arms.

"What is it, Tonton?" she asked quietly, knowing they were now in very dangerous territory, "Do you smell something?"

Sasuke spun around, glaring down at the small pink animal sharply. The pig sniffed again, its tiny black eyes still squinted. They waited in silence as it searched around, and at least six or seven minutes had passed before it nodded its head southeast. Despite his initial mistrust and impatience, Sasuke felt a rush of gratitude towards the animal.

"I owe you, pig."

He dashed off, hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly – too tightly, really; the nerves were getting to him. He didn't really need it, but was glad of Shizune's light flooding out before him. He didn't care about surprising Itachi. He didn't care about making an impressive entrance – he didn't even care if he was running blindly into a carefully laid out ambush. He just wanted to see her, to hold her. He wanted so desperately for her to be all right that his personal safety became a sub-standard priority. He knew what he needed to do. His Uchiha blood boiled.

"Sasuke, hold on!" Sakura was shouting, and he was listening; quite carefully, in fact – but that didn't change his feelings. He couldn't stop now. He wanted her back. He wanted her back _now_.

"Wait a second, Sasuke – something bad's happening!"

He didn't care. He could sense it now anyway – the passage he ran down was widening and he knew there was a large expanse coming up. His eyes told him Itachi was in there, and his heart told him Chiyo was too.

The earth beneath his feet rumbled.

_"What?"_

Rocks began falling. He dodged them quickly, not stopping to ponder the strange events. He ran hard, feet aching, cold hands throbbing, till he found the entrance to the expanse his eyes had sensed. It was strangely well lit inside.

He had to stop at what he saw. The Sharingan bled out of his eyes. He couldn't move.

* * *

_It's so light all of a sudden.__I can't see. Too bright. Too bright. Red lights? Violet?_

_The cold doesn't go away. Only wonder. Only guess. _

_Too light. I want the darkness again. Either way, I can't see. _

_Why is it getting colder?_

_Why did the floor just shake so hard?_

_Where IS he?_

* * *

Kakashi really, genuinely would never have guessed that events would have fallen into place the way they had.

And he'd planned so well, too. All that wasted time and effort. Naruto and Edward – they'd done all they could, and performed flawlessly. They just hadn't really factored in that extra little problem – probably because it had never once occurred to them that it was even a possibility.

The cave had been easy to locate. Right of the highest peak lay a cave full of murky, suppressed chakra waves that reeked of power and intent. On top of that, right in front of the peak were a pile of footprints, and someone (he guessed Sakura) had kindly drawn a faint arrow into the snow pointing to the cave to the right. The footsteps led off to the left. Kakashi was pleased. Sasuke had caught up with Itachi. He didn't need to worry about that for now.

So they went to the right, and sure enough, there was the cave, gloomy and stinking of evil and mould. Of course, they had a plan. Tunnel entry. Edward had swiftly created a tunnel wide enough for Kakashi and Kei (he insisted on keeping her with him – now he wondered at his actions) to enter through, and he promised it would lead into the large expanse deep in the rock where the suppressed chakra was gathered. This, imagined Kakashi, was the room he needed to get to in order to seal the eight _Bijuu_ into the scrolls Tsunade had provided. He had wondered briefly if she was asking too much of him. A permanent sealing of only one _Bijuu_ had killed the strongest ninja the Leaf had ever seen. He was expected to temporarily seal _eight_ of them? Still, the Hokage had promised him it should work, and he was never one to question the orders of a drunken, gambling, highly strung woman with a roundhouse that could knock over a building.

And in they had crawled, Kei fearfully sliding in behind him, watching with her deep purple eyes as he'd crawled along, thinking and wondering and hoping. Naruto and Edward had entered in through the main opening of the cave. It was an obvious diversion, but Kakashi was hoping that he could work unseen and undetected from the little tunnel – after all, he was only sealing. He didn't need to dance about for it.

He had crawled as far in to the tunnel (which lay about twenty metres above ground level) as he could, listening to the sounds of _Akatsuki _members crying out in surprise as a Naruto _bunshin_, so carefully hidden, leaped out on them, laughing and smiling obnoxiously. The orders, he knew, would not be to attack immediately. Naruto was precious to _Akatsuki_. He was the ninth _Jinchuuriki_. They couldn't just kill him.

He felt the earth move as Edward began to work his magic, and from the sounds of it, he had converted rock into metal and was having a good old brawl. The tinny clang of the metal weapons he created comforted Kakashi somewhat, and he quickly took out the first scroll.

"Here goes…" 

He pushed his chakra into his hands, concentrating on the seal and nothing else. It had to be perfect, he knew. One error, one tiny slip up, would be a fatal one, and the entire plan would fail. _Akatsuki_ would succeed. And it would be his fault.

The blade in his back halted his concentration.

Kakashi jolted, searing pain seeping into his spine. That was no kunai. Struggling, he glanced down at his stomach, able to make out in the darkness the shimmer of a sword erupting from just above his abdomen. Blood, scarlet as the Sharingan that faded from his eye, vomited out of his stomach and he coughed, choking all too suddenly as his throat protested.

Despite the pain, his mind whirled. With the little energy he felt he had left, he turned his head, wondering who had caught him, scared for the life of the pretty girl behind him. He caught a flash of purple, and a smile.

"…N…no…"

His eyes met hers, and for a second his own widened in shock realisation. Her hands, cold, gripped his thighs, and she pushed him headfirst out of the beautifully crafted tunnel. He could swear he heard her chuckle as his gaze fell away from hers, and somewhere in the room, he heard Naruto cry out his name as he hit the hard floor. The sword through his stomach wrenched excruciatingly, and after pondering his own actions in bringing the girl along with them, Kakashi sank into a deep blackness, hinged at the edges with blood red and snake purple.

* * *

Naruto watched his teacher and friend fall with a stopper in his throat. Somehow, he choked out his name, and, eyes suddenly flashing a monstrous tint, he raced towards him on the other side of the chamber.

The statue he had seen so long ago as he had tried to save Gaara glowered in the centre of the room. Naruto hadn't noticed this before, but it had eyes. Nine of them. As he stared momentarily, he realised that eight of them were open. Only one remained dormant. His stomach dropped when he remembered that the dormant eye was waiting for him.

Back to Kakashi. He sprinted, blond hair ruffling as he ran, dodged attacks from various _Akatsuki_ members as his rage grew and grew. His friend. His teacher. Naruto growled, and out came that name again.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

Beside him, Kei dropped to the floor, and Naruto felt a momentary rush of gladness that she was all right. She stood next to the prone body of the Copycat Ninja and gazed at Naruto as he skidded to a halt.

"Kei, what happened?"

The pretty girl with the purple eyes reached down for the sword that stuck out mercilessly from Kakashi's gut. Offering him a small smile, she yanked it cleanly out, flitting blood into the air, before speaking to a confused and panting Naruto.

"Did you really think you could stop this? The return of _Izanami_?"

Naruto couldn't follow this. He didn't understand.

"You had your plan…" she said, eyes burning into his as he searched her face for answers, "and I had mine."

Her gaze travelled upwards, to the top of the looming statue, and Naruto saw what he had not seen before. A person, tiny from down here, was scratching marks and symbols into the head of the slate creation. The eight eyes were glowing furiously.

"_I thought they needed nine of us!" _thought Naruto as he dashed towards the scribe furiously, _"How can they do it with only EIGHT?"_

Chakra pushed into the soles his feet and threw him upwards. He wasn't aware of his own voice as he flew upwards, fists clenched, and, heedless of the screams of Kei, flung a desperate punch at the human writing seals and patterns into the rock. His fist, powerful and clawed, connected beautifully, and knocked the scribe backward, their chisel scratching along the grey rock and slashing through the other characters he had written.

Naruto landed and caught his breath, looking down at the characters on the rock at his feet.

_"Why are they glowing?"_

The scribe sat up, a smirk upon his face. Naruto didn't recognise the man. His features were dark and laughing.

"You just finished the last stroke of the last character. Congratulations, kid. You've released _Izanami!_"

Horrified, Naruto threw another punch at the man, knocking him out cold. Chills scratching up and down his spine like leaves dancing in a bitter wind, he examined the glowing letters, which made no sense to him. The giant slash, caused by Naruto's mighty fist, had slammed neatly through the rest of the characters, and Naruto, with his pathetic understanding of _Kanji_, could read the last symbol, completed by the angry slash.

_"Death."_

He spun back around to look down, and saw Kei laughing triumphantly, staring up at him, eyes alight and glowing.

_"She can't be…"_

The rock structure he stood upon shook so hard that he lost his footing and tumbled roughly down to the ground. Concentrated chakra saved him from breaking his neck at the last, and he stumbled to his feet, gasping for air, his head filled with worries and concerns and terror as beams of indigo light burst through the eight open eyes of the statue and crushed their way through the air in the room. He caught sight of Ed, watching in horror as he did, as a great screeching howl echoed about the room, a banshee wail, scraping into their ears and gritting cruelly through their teeth. Naruto turned his gaze back to Kei, who was still laughing. Vines of deep amethyst smoke chained and snaked about her, blurring her features and warping his image of her. He could just about make out her lips, once pretty and innocent, muttering the words:

"_Koi, Shikome._"

* * *

He couldn't move. He tried. He just couldn't.

All he could do was stare at them. And all they did was stare back.

_"What…what are they?"_

He forced himself to swallow, checking his body still responded. His thoughts evaporated. The bright light of the room hid nothing from him.

They were tall; taller than him, taller than Kakashi. They stood at a clean seven feet, at least. He could hardly make out their bodies – enough to know that they were women, probably once tall, beautiful women. Now, the skin was rotten. Now he thought of it, the room stank of rotten apples. Patches of bone showed through dirty, moth eaten flesh. He could not help compare their terrible, bare naked forms to the one woman he had seen without any clothes on, and he shivered at how much more beautiful she was, with her soft skin and colours. Stretched, starving flesh was pulled across the skinny bones, some wrapped in brown stained bandages. The hue of the flesh was deep, sick purple. Their hair was not made of snakes, as he had imagined, but thick, black clumps and fat strands of an oil-like substance dripped from their heads and ran down their faces, splattering onto the floor like running blood. Their eyes were nothing but holes. No lid, no lash. Holes with a deep violet iris inside, floating, gazing. They pinned him. He couldn't breathe.

He heard Sakura scream beside him as the tremors in the ground ceased. He felt the tremble running through the sword in his hand.

And then he saw her.

She was at the back of the cave, her body pale and glowing in the purple light around her. She didn't look as though she had been harmed, although she was shaking and had her beautiful eyes pressed shut in fear. Her hair hung limp about her face. Her hands were raised high up, held in place, it seemed, by nothing but chakra. She looked as though she were being crucified.

Itachi stood beside her, watching his brother with black eyes just as empty as those as the monsters about them.

"_Shikome…"_ muttered Shizune softly. Sasuke took no heed of her. He pushed the trembles in his body away. He gripped his sword and told it to stop shaking firmly. He forced the red back into his eyes, ignored the throbbing in his shoulder, and began to weight up the odds.

There were at least fifty _Shikome_ between himself and his Chiyo. There was also his brother. Who smiled menacingly and, as Sasuke watched, reached a hand out towards the terrified woman hanging on the cold wall beside him.

He ignored the _Shikome_. He ignored the pain in his shoulder blades. He ignored the shrieking cries of the monsters about him, the purple lights, the dazzling eyes. He ignored the cries of his teammates.

Sasuke flung himself towards his brother, raising his sword as his feet pounded without mercy upon the cold floor, with every intention of making the kill.

* * *

**Sherby**And that's your lot! Please, review and let me know what you think! It's all happening now :D !!!

I'll see you all when I get back from Jordan! Till then, hope you guys can wait for the next update! Ja ne, and God bless

Sherby xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(ps sorry if there's mistakes – I put these up so quickly that I don't get time to check them over at all. Plus…I have a cold and sneezed at like every line in this chapter lmao) xxxxxxxxxxxx

(pps..."koi" means "come") xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16: Roofs and Clocks

**Chapter 16: Roofs and clocks.**

Tsunade had decided to have her roof re-shingled more than a few months ago. She'd never gotten around to it. Living in a town of ninja, and having an office that was high up and thus on the receiving end of the worst of the bad winter weather, her little room tended to take a bit of a beating. It wasn't really the draught that slipped in and out that bothered her too much; she could take a bit of chilly air (she was Hokage, for goodness' sake!). It was the dripping water that she couldn't handle (that, and the mindless ticking of a clock on her mantlepiece. It only caused her to remember how much she had to do and how little time she had to do it in).

It distracted her. It dropped, on average, she believed, about once every eight or nine seconds. Shizune had placed a bucket underneath the tiny hole in the roof to catch the rogue water, but it echoed further and whenever the beautiful Hokage tried to get down to some work...it reminded her of sake.

With the dripping and the shingles and the worry and the weather, Tsunade needed a drink.

* * *

Ed didn't really know what was going on. Admittedly, that was probably his own fault. Instead of listening to the battle plan, he'd been thinking of the beautiful Sakura, and now that things were falling about his ears, he couldn't really think of the best option to take. 

He was faced with a very problematic situation, that he was sure of, even if he didn't really understand it. With a flash of blue light he drew a gleaming metal pole from the cold, solid ground, swinging it furiously at one of the underlings who had attacked him from the left. The cave they had infiltrated, it seemed, had nobody of high importance in it from _Akatsuki_. They were far too easy to take down. There was no challenge for him as he slid the pole through opponent after opponent. However...

He had seen Naruto hurtle up the ugly monument in the back centre of the cave out of the corner of his eye. Before that, he had seen Kakashi slip lifelessly from the neat little tunnel he himself had carefully constructed and land heavily on the floor, followed quickly by the girl from the apple stand in the _Yomi_ marketplace. He'd seen her remove the sword. He'd seen Kakashi's blood, red even in the dead light of the cave, slap onto the floor as her slim hands jolted the blade through the air, cleaning it so it wouldn't rust. He hadn't seen, but could imagine the horror on Naruto's face.

But Edward had seen him bolt up the statue, and, not knowing really what was happening, had simply decided to keep fighting and try and work his way over to the injured Kakashi. He could take out the girl, he decided; the backstabber wouldn't be too much of an issue for him. And then the eyes of the statue had beamed – beamed a blinding purple light, one which he associated with dark times and darker memories. His body had forgotten how to move at the sight of those blinding beams of dark light, ploughing through the ashen backdrop and resounding off the walls, flooding the room in a throbbing indigo hue. His golden eyes, usually bright and intelligent, squinted in confusion and fear.

Then the wail came; one that crept through his body and jolted him back to life. It was piercing, sharp as a blade, and Ed's mind was filled with images he did not understand, of creeping vines and hissing, deep, deep purple smokes. His gaze, heavy with fear, fell upon the woman they had trusted, and the smokes in his mind were proved a reality. They swarmed her. Her face was hidden. The wail was coming from her. Naruto now stood on the ground, watching her, mouth agape in horror. Edward couldn't tear his eyes from the hissing, pulsating violet abomination before him.

Somehow, he managed to avoid being stabbed in any vital spots as an underling with a sharp kunai took advantage of Ed's terror-stricken pause. That snapped him out of it. He was back. He had a job to do. Their leader was down. He had to help him.

"_So what do I do?" _he thought a little blankly as he stopped a foot-soldier in his tracks by forcing some temporary compost vines to shoot up from the ground and wrap around his feet. _"Naruto is still standing there shocked...Kakashi could be dead for all I know...I have no idea where the rest of Team Seven are...We need to evacuate."_

Still finding himself trembling from the fear and suddenness and shock of it all, Ed let the adrenaline run through him and he made a break towards Kakashi and Naruto. He kept his eyes trained on his targets, slashing with kunai left and right as subordinates tried to get in his way. His long blond hair, tied back in a neat braid, flew behind him as he raced toward the other blond in the room, not really sure what he was going to do when he got there but confident he could figure something out.

* * *

"Why, Kei?" Naruto demanded, finally feeling as though his mouth were capable of forming whole words again. For moments he had stood in shock, feet glued to the ground, knees trembling as the woman before him smouldered and changed. Like stalks stretching toward the light her once pretty locks of hair had spiralled towards the ground, misting over with the eerie vines of smoke that surrounded her body. She had always been fairly pale, but her face grew whiter and bloodless, dark eyes standing out painfully and causing her to look hollow, like a skull. Her lips lost their outline and were almost as blank as her skin. Naruto couldn't see her body. It was enveloped within the smoke that hummed about her. 

A distinct lack of an answer shook the rage within Naruto and he growled, clenching his fists, unable to remove the sickeningly still shadow of his teacher from the corners of his eyes. He knew he should move to help him, run to his aid, administer what little treatment he could fumble about with, but he couldn't tear himself from this moment, from this instant, where the creature he was sure they had all feared glowered before him, expressionless, and said not a word. He needed answers. He needed an explanation.

He needed help.

"Kei! Answer me!" he yelled, his fists balled so tightly that his palms felt as though they would crack under the pressure of his sharp nails (he needed to keep himself in check – sharp nails were a sign of that fox bastard, and he really didn't need that guy taking over right now. A clear head was vital). "What's going on?"

Those black eyes watched him. Naruto realised with a jolt that the whites of the eyes were filling an inky black with every second. Her gaze did not falter for a moment. She watched him without a trace of fear upon her porcelain face.

That did it for the hot-headed Naruto. His teacher lay dying at his side. His mission objective had flown into the chilly wind some time back. The rest of his team were missing. The woman they had trusted had turned on them. And he was getting no answers.

He sprang forward, teeth grit together and fangs sparkling in the dusty light of the room. For a moment, all he could see bled into one sickly purple light that turned his stomach and caused the anger within him to rise. Fist at the ready, he swung his arm before him in a hefty punch, aiming for the woman he believed had pulled the entire mission down around them like a landslide.

A frantic hand grabbed his own and destroyed the momentum of his punch. Naruto felt himself pulled to the side forcefully, and as the dripping violet dripped away from his eyes he realised that Ed was pulling him away quickly, features set in some sort of feral snarl. Naruto stumbled and objected.

"Oi! Ed! What are you doing?"

Edward didn't remove his stare from the woman smoking a few metres away from them.

"There's no time to fight that thing. We have to get Kakashi out of here."

Naruto glanced back at his teacher. Blood pooled underneath him and shimmered in the light emanating from Kei's body, almost looking as though it were rippling and moving. His body was still, and the one eye Naruto was used to seeing open was tightly closed. He did not move.

Finding his footing, Naruto nodded, his heart thudding angrily in his chest. He hated moments like this. The fox was begging him to fight that woman, to lay his sharpened, clawed fists upon her and beat her for what she had done to his teacher and friend. However, Edward, and the sensible part of himself, told him they should escape, regroup. Heal. Rest. The plan had gone wrong to such a degree that it could no longer be salvaged. Their only option was to escape.

Or Kakashi was going to die.

Her face was still emotionless. The hideous cackling and wailing that had cracked through the heavy underground air moments before was replaced by a terrible silence as she watched them, eyes black and empty. Naruto shivered, the rage within him quelling. She was an awful thing to look at. What had happened to Kei? What on earth was going on?

"Wait for her to come to us," whispered Ed, eyes flashing. Naruto had always wondered at Edward's eyes. They spoke more clearly than his lips did. He obviously had some sort of a plan.

Naruto felt it was the polite thing to do to try and help out.

"Kei..." he said, suddenly relaxing his pose, spreading his hands out at his sides. "What happened to you? You were pretty damned hot before all the shrieking and zombie-style-make-up! Forget to look in the mirror today?"

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but let Naruto continue. If they could just get that thing to move another metre or so away from Kakashi-Sensei...

"Or is it _Izanami_ now? Is that your name?"

Something lit in the black eyes. Her gaze seemed more focussed. She watched Naruto as a hawk watches a mouse.

Naruto grinned boldly, his own eyes suddenly fiery and bursting with mischief.

"Kakashi-Sensei looks better than you, and he's out cold with a sword through his gut! What were you thinking? I mean, I'm not sure when the 'vamped-out-hooker' look really came back in, but seriously..." he watched her face, watched the smoke hissing more vehemently about her misty form, watched the black eyes glimmer and narrow, and pressed on, "...No wonder your husband ran away from you!"

Naruto mentally thanked himself for all the times he had taunted teachers, friends, and enemies throughout his ninja life. He had actually perfected the art of pissing off his opponent.

Kei (or _Izanami, _or whatever it was) opened her mouth. It hung at an incorrect angle. The jaw looked broken, or too loose. Before Naruto could retch at the sight, another shriek flew out of it, loud enough for him to cover his ears and wince. The scream smacked into him as a frightening breeze, blowing his rough blond fringe into his face and causing his winter cloak to billow behind him. Through the pitching, shattering scream, he heard the sound of well placed footsteps as the woman leaped towards him, and he saw her mouth widen even more, saw something glittering inside. Those eyes...those eyes were pure black.

Beside him, Edward slammed into action, thrusting his outspread hands into the ground beneath them as soon as their attacker was away from Kakashi. Before Naruto really knew what was happening, before he could figure out what was in that thing's mouth, he was thrust upward on a fast-moving column of earth, feeling the air rushing around his ears. He looked up. The ceiling was approaching fast. Thinking quickly (and wondering what the hell Edward was thinking, shooting them up towards a ceiling without an opening) he reached for a kunai, swiftly wrapped an explosive tag about its handle, and hurled it upward.

"No, Naruto!"

Nearby, on a similar column, Edward growled down at Naruto. "One explosion isn't enough! I need to do it!"

The kunai wrenched into the rocky ceiling and the tag exploded in a fiery mass of sound and dust. Moments later Edward's column reached the ceiling, and he thrust his glowing blue hands upwards. They crackled, and Naruto was reminded of Sasuke's _Chidori_. He glanced down from his column, and saw the unconscious Kakashi being raised carefully by another column, shaped like a chiselled grey hand, and below that, the terrible black eyes of whatever Kei had become watching them, vicious intent written across her features. From up here Naruto could see her body above all the smoke she was blanketed in. It was naked. It was rotten.

Naruto turned his head back to the panting Edward, whose hair ruffled about his face as he concentrated, his crackling hands still raised and glowing. It was too dark for Naruto to really see what was going on, but he could see the sweat dripping heavily from Ed's features.

"Anything I can do to help?" Naruto ventured, attempting to be helpful. Ed shook his head, golden eyes glowing.

"Just go grab Kakashi and make sure he doesn't get hit."

"_Hit?"_ Naruto queried the word as he leaped over to the stone hand that Kakashi lay in. As he landed, his throat seemed to tighten, his gaze traversing the still form of his teacher. He could see the wound inflicted by Kei's blade (which, now he thought about it, he hadn't seen for a while...perhaps that was what he saw in her mouth) and it seeped globules of blood tears. Naruto knew he had to keep it together. Just for now. Just till Kakashi was safe.

"_I bet Sakura will be able to heal him..." _he comforted himself. Another glance down at the cave floor widened his eyes. The woman with the black eyes was climbing up the side of Kakashi's pillar. Deep purple hair clung to her face like poison ivy. Naruto's sharp eyes could see her nails digging into the stone that he sat on. Her mouth was still wide open, and he could see the tip of the sword glimmering within it.

"Ready, Naruto?"

He took out a kunai quickly, not sure what to be ready for. Turning back to Edward, his questions were answered.

Ed had transformed the entire ceiling into an array of shimmering blades; short, long, curved, straight, sword, knife. Eyes wide, Naruto glanced at the younger boy, who was panting heavily but still held his hands outstretched in control of the incredible assortment of weapons. Cracks of bright light slipped in from the snowy ground above what was the ceiling. Naruto could see the grey sky outside. They were almost out.

"How'd he—"

Ed flung his hands downwards, and the weapons followed suit, hurtling from where they hovered, locked in place, down towards the bottom of the cave. Quickly Naruto readied his kunai, prepared to knock any stray blades out of the way of Kakashi, but there was no need. They flew south at an incredible speed with marvellous aim, glinting mercilessly and piercing the underlings viciously, pinning them to the blood-soaked earth. Before Naruto could take in any more of the terrible but triumphant sight, the pillar beneath him shifted again, and he was thrust upwards into the sparkling white light of the snow. The cold air hit him quickly, and he reached for Kakashi instinctively, making sure he was all right. Ed's pillar burst into the daylight moments after, and he leaped off it swiftly, blond hair sleek and shiny in the brightness. Naruto followed suit, gently picking up Kakashi and jumping feet first into the chilly, thick snow atop the mountain. He was about to put Kakashi down to examine him properly when he heard Ed's voice, cracking and sounding exhausted.

"Hold on, Naruto. We're not safe."

Alerted and alarmed, Naruto left Kakashi's side for a moment, and ran to the enormous hole in the ground that Edward had created in exchanging the materials of the ceiling in the cave for an array of deadly weapons.

It was still climbing the pillars. Its mouth was still hanging open, still screaming. Its eyes were still that hollow black which, to Naruto, stank of death and disease.

"I don't think so, you scary-looking bitch," he heard Ed mutter to himself. The blue light flared again as Ed dropped to his knees, hands hitting the snow, and seconds later the pillars that they had risen up on were spread across the opening like cement on a brick wall. The new roof blocked the screaming woman's exit. She couldn't reach them here.

"That won't last long," said Ed, still down on all fours, glancing towards the astounded Naruto. "I don't have enough chakra left to make it gel for more than a shaky ten minutes. She'll be out soon."

The colour was fast returning to Naruto's cheeks in the bitter air outside. Despite the strong sun up here, the sky was greying and the glare from the snow was no more than a headache. With adrenaline still hurtling through his veins, Naruto offered a shaking hand to Ed to help him up.

"That was amazing, Ed," he said with no hint of envy or bitterness, "I honestly don't know if I could have gotten us out of there in one piece without you."

Ed grinned, his face still weary. "No sweat, Naruto. But we've gotta move. She'll be back soon."

He took Naruto's outstretched hand, attempting to ignore the exhaustion coursing through his body. Such a large transformation required a huge amount of chakra, and Ed had been melting the snow for the group as they trekked up the mountain earlier. He was almost out.

He stumbled to his feet and Naruto didn't fail to notice how much Ed leaned on his hand. The snow beneath him seemed to slip, and Ed found himself back on his knees, breathing more heavily than he would have liked to be, with Naruto beside him.

"Ed!" he cried, blue eyes brimming with worry, "How much chakra did you use? Are you okay?"

Ed nodded, wiping at his eyes with his trembling fingers. "I'll be all right in a minute. You need to take Kakashi and go. We don't have TIME for this!"

Naruto scowled. "I'm not leaving you here, and you know it."

"I need to stay here to keep this thing sealed," he panted, long fringes of hair falling into his face. "If I go, she'll be out and on our track more quickly. If I stay, I can hold it and give you and Kakashi a decent chance of escape."

"Are you crazy?" Naruto yelled, shaking the weary boy before him. "If I leave you here, you will almost certainly die! That thing, that_monster_, whatever it is, will come back out and tear you apart! I don't care what you say – it is _never_ all right to leave a man behind!"

"My, my, Naruto..."

The voice was chilling and it dug into Naruto's memories with long, shifting claws. He swallowed, his breath still and thick in his throat. He could see that Ed hadn't the energy to look up at the voice; not that it mattered. They both knew who it was.

His head was weighty as he turned it toward the sound which he already knew but needed to know. His hands felt cold and dead, even with Ed still clinging to one of them. His hair was how he remembered it; dark and long and cold, like a rope to make a noose out of.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

The question was pointless. The entrance was terrifying.

Orochimaru had snaked his way up the mountain.

* * *

_I don't really have a plan. _

_And it hits me like this disgustingly confusing and yet plainly simple and easy thought. I'm just charging, blindly, slips of purple haze blinding by me left and right, sawn through with my sword as though they are nothing at all. I suppose they aren't really anything. At least, the way they reform under my blade and swipe at me with those brittle cold nails is enough proof that they can't be 'real', not in that sense. If they were real they could be killed. They would bleed when the silver hit the skin. _

_These things just won't bleed. _

_If I can just keep running...If I can just keep these feet of mine heading forward I can grab her, jump him, get out, get her up and out and away from his eyes. She hasn't once looked at me. I might be too late. _

_I can't...I can't...I CAN'T be too late. God, I swore...I swore I would protect her..._

_My Chiyo...please look at me. Please, show me you're still there, prove you haven't looked into his eyes and he hasn't tainted you...that bastard...if he's touched you_

_If he's touched you..._

_God...my...Chiyo..._

_Look at me. Please. Damn these things won't bleed. Won't. Bleed. Damn it. _

_Eyes to the floor, still. Sakura's holding her own – fists of steel. She'll be fine. I don't need to worry about her any longer; she's stronger than me in terms of sheer strength. Shizune and that stupid pig...they're alright. Some pretty flashy moves. _

_Chiyo._

_I_

_Am_

_Coming_

_Just look at me. You not looking at me hurts more than the wounds these things are digging into me. I'm bleeding too much. How the hell can something not real hurt so much? How can a fiction strike me as a truth? These things are dead; how can they be real if they're not alive?_

_I'm thinking too much. Concentrate, Sasuke! Move, Sasuke! Stick to the rules, Sasuke! _

_Shit. I'm letting you down._

_Chiyo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is taking me so long. It's just...I'm bleeding...he's there...I can't dash blindly in...I can't..._

_No excuses. I'm sorry this is so slow. I'm sorry your salvation is on a timer. _

_I'm sorry that your only option is me. I was dumb. _

_CONCENTRATE_

_Move feet jump left skid skid slip safe forward ignore him ignore sword cut_

_Wipe the blood out your eyes damnit boy_

_I will_

_Reach_

_You_

_If he's touched you...I will_

_ If he's touched you... Knock the claws_

_ He knows too much... I won't let him_

_ If he's touched you... I am an_

_Avenger_

_My_

_Chiyo_

_I_

_am_

_coming_

_For_

_you_

* * *

Chiyo could hear footfalls again. It was a sound she was beginning to dislike more than she could rationalise. Some vague recollection within her scratched up some dull image of cream walls and a picture of a familiar smiling face, younger. She couldn't imagine why that memory frightened her so much. 

The rocky, reddish floor before her seemed to be the best place to let her gaze hang. Her head swam. Arms raised back above her hurt. Fingers throbbed. She had no idea what had happened to her.

It was a long time, she remembered, since her hair had been this sweaty and matt. She hadn't lost all sight of herself. Easy to swallow and satisfy. She couldn't forget that part of her history, of her own.

But still...

For some reason, Chiyo knew that wasn't what she was, or did, or had, any longer. She was separate from that now. It was as though that part of her existence was torn away, thrown, discarded but not sorely missed. It was gone. She had been saved.

Why was her hair so matted?

Her saviour stood at her side, tall, in his winter cloak, eyes dark and more unfeeling than she recalled them being when they gazed at her. His hair had grown while she had slept. His face had tanned slightly, and looked more drawn, less silky than she was accustomed to. Still, he was beside her, gazing out at some menace trying to make his way over and attack her.

It was impossible to gaze at the red any longer. She had to watch where her saviour's bleak eyes watched. She had to see the intruder, the reason for her matted hair, the excuse for the scratches and struggles her body spoke to her of privately.

Chiyo looked up. Chiyo looked up and met the gaze of Sasuke.

_My..._

_Saviour?..._

He was a wonderful thing to watch. One moment he would slide so close to the rocky ground that she could imagine him as a snake, smooth and smart and deceitful and frightening. Then less than seconds later he would leap up, swinging his sword around deftly like some abstractly trained monkey, flying and spurring with the agility of a creature that would find its home in the air, completely comfortable without the floor beneath his feet. She didn't understand how he felt so safe flying like that, hair spilling like blood across eyes that lightened when they met her own, eyes that didn't care at the wounds pulling at flesh, eyes focussed and fluent and sunset scarlet.

"_You'll have..."_

Words struck her as she watched him dart toward her. The saviour at her side seemed to flinch as the other ebony wonder approached, slashed left and right with these huge purple things that she only just seemed to register.

_What the hell...?_

She couldn't bring herself to focus on them. All she could see was him, white and black and red and sleek, speeding toward her, spiralling and lunging and with something in his eyes that said more than she could imagine.

"_You'll have the soft...you'll have...soft..."_

She'd seen the sparkle in those eyes then, so alive, not the eyes of the man next to her. Where was she? How...how was she...?

_Kicking and struggling against hands that moved and felt, with nails that glimmered and a face familiar but distant. Ebony, long hair, like a rat. Hot, sticky breath. Red eyes...red eyes glowed embers. Warm matted hair and thighs undulating in protest and unremitting, ugly joy. The most hideous betrayal. A body that tasted of mould and rot and a stinking intimacy. Smile. Smile of abuse. Smile of control. Smile of triumph. _

Chiyo blinked, and fell out of the memory. She still wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew she was strung up here, by some sort of invisible cords around her wrists, with a man she hated breathing hard down her neck and the man she loved weaving in and out of the labyrinth of creatures in the depths of this hole. Pink hair flashed in the background. Sakura had come too. They'd come to save her. The light white material hanging loosely about her slim form felt cold and unnatural.

How had this happened?

The man beside her was no saviour. He was _no_ saviour. The one darting toward her with a deep gash along the side of his face, crimson fresh flowing as he spun and dodged. He was getting closer, and fast.

"Sasuke!"

His eyes lit up at her voice, and his face bled relief. She pulled at the chains (chakra, she assumed, now her senses seemed to be returning to her) about her wrists wildly, tearing and twisting her body desperately. The man beside her made no move to stop her. He stood still. The contrast between the brothers was terrifying. Itachi. So still. Did he have nothing to move for?

"Let me go you crazy bastard!"

She found her voice, and yanked at the chains, hard. Wild. She wondered at her own eyes. What did they look like? Like his? Or his?

He moved. More quickly than she could see. He was there, and gone, and suddenly blade crashed upon blade as the brothers met. Chiyo pulled at the chains. She _had_ to break free. Because Sasuke – her Sasuke – needed her help.

* * *

With a low growl Sasuke forced his scarlet gaze, spinning with three well-developed tomoe, to meet that of his brother, bright and fiery as his own. Dealing with such a thing always terrified him, though he hated coming to terms with that. Too much damage had been done in the past from simply catching Itachi's gaze. There was always that gut-wrenching fear that he would be spiralled back to that awful day, that awful moment. And the guilt would come back. The blood would come back. The powerlessness would come back. And he would eight years old again before he knew it, incapable of helping his Chiyo, and shivering and snivelling while everyone around him fell to the floor. 

So he had trained. He had trained his eyes up to Itachi's level. Breaking poor Naruto's neck, as much as he hated to reflect upon that moment, had been a blessing in disguise. It had pushed him forward. The Sharingan was under his control, and he could confidently (at least, he hoped) meet his brother's dark, cold eyes and stare him right back. A good attack is a good defence. He didn't need to fear Itachi's Mangekyou any longer.

From nowhere Itachi had pulled out a blade, only small but thick and study, and he defended against Sasuke's katana skilfully, dodging his attacks with that same emotionless glaze across his pale skin that the younger brother remembered. Itachi had always looked like a puppet when he fought. His eyes weren't really alive.

Plus, on top of his brother, he had Chiyo to think about. Nothing would please Sasuke more than to simply destroy Itachi right now, in a bloody battle to the death. But that would jeopardise the life of the girl in the chains. Not to mention Sakura and Shizune, and that damnable pig. And Naruto. And Edward. And Kakashi.

Of course, the great purple creatures sprouting up around the room weren't to go unnoticed either. They didn't seem to want to attack Itachi, but they readily grabbed his ankles as they rose from the ground, or wrapped their long, smoking limbs about his form, tying him down, locking his own limbs in ways that would hurt when pressed upon. Sasuke found it distinctly unfair that whenever he tried to attack them, their bodies dissipated to the extent that his blade would only slice through the air, but when they attacked him, their blades or claws found their mark directly. A frustrating situation.

The best option, to him, and probably to the rest of them, was to escape. With their lives and their quarry intact.

"_Quarry,"_Sasuke scoffed to himself as he brought his sword down in the direction of Itachi's head. _"I haven't even rescued her yet. She's not quarry. She's still our target."_

His blade was brushed aside as though it weighed a feather. He growled a little louder and spun on his heel.

"So, little brother," Itachi's voice flatly spoke out, "They've finally got you on medication?"

Confused, Sasuke took another swipe at him, not for a second letting the pretty, desperate woman out of the corner of his vision. The hate rose within him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The rattling in your pocket," the older brother offered up, dodging the sharp end of Sasuke's sword. He stabbed out with his kunai and Sasuke barely avoided it. "I assume it's a pot of pills."

The confusion vanished as Sasuke remembered the tablets Tsunade had given him. To stop his emotions getting the better of him. To stop the wings breaking out and splitting his back open.

"It's not your business, _brother_," he spat vehemently, skilfully forming the familiar hand signs while cutting down towards Itachi. His sword glinted in the purple lights and hues surrounding them. "I wouldn't worry about my mind if I were you, Itachi. You've done enough damage already."

_Chidori_ shimmered down the blade, blue sparks flying back into Sasuke's face. The blue light overwhelmed the violets around them in chromatic stun, and a grim half smile twisted across his lips.

"I wanted to see why she fascinated you so, little brother."

Sasuke's scarlet eyes widened as Itachi's voice rattled from behind his left ear. Blinking, he focussed on the tip of his sword. Mud dripped down about the blade.

"_A substitution…wait a second…fascinated??"_

He wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the attack and Itachi's kunai lodged itself just above his right shoulder blade. The pain was nothing to him. He swung himself away, snarling, and the tablets Tsunade had offered him flew out of his pocket, coming to a stop mere inches from the struggling Chiyo.

"What?"

It wasn't really a question as it fell out of his mouth. It was a hard, fast statement, a demand, and Sasuke's gaze bore into Itachi's, furious, questioning. A horrible feeling crept over him, one he didn't understand but one he remembered. It was that feeling he got whenever Itachi gained an upper hand.

Itachi smiled. He looked a little ruffled – Sasuke was glad his attacks had at least caused him to sweat a little. The tail of his long hair snaked about his shoulder.

"I must admit, I was sloppy. Unfinished business. That sort of stuff."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further. "I couldn't imagine you'd be happy leaving the job unfinished. You were always a perfectionist"

"Indeed," Itachi nodded towards Chiyo, the thin little dress about her rumpled and dirty with the marks of the ground. "She is quite…pleasant. Is she not?"

"_If you've touched her…_"

Sasuke's bloodied knuckles whitened as he grasped the hilt of his blade.

"Of course, she has that prestigious Uchiha blood flowing through her body," Itachi continued, not looking in the least perturbed by the glares Sasuke was throwing him. Sasuke was vaguely aware of Sakura throwing her fist through one of the purple creatures confidently.

"So it's no surprise to me that she's so attractive."

Sasuke had taken all he could stand. In a flash he was beside his brother again, sword flashing terribly and ignoring the purple thing weaving about his waist and trying to slow him down. Before Itachi could register the movement he found a sharp blade pressing into the pale white flesh of his neck, and his younger brother breathing hard into the back of his head.

"Much as I hate to admit that I give a damn about what you think or do, Itachi," Sasuke hissed, pushing the blade in threateningly, "If you've hurt that woman; if you've laid one dirty damned _finger_ on her…"

"You'll do what, little Sasuke?" Itachi's gaze strayed to the girl. "You'll kill me? I thought you were already going to do that. I have nothing to lose even if I have touched her. I die either way, according to your declarations. Make up your mind, little brother."

He lost focus for a moment, and Sasuke's blade lost all tension. He caught sight of Chiyo, her slender wrists straining against a force that his Sharingan eyes could pick up as red chakra. That bastard had her tied up. Who knew what he'd done to her?

He was facing his brother. Their eyes locked. And Sasuke found himself surrounded by that sinking feeling he dreaded so very much, that threw images of scarlet fathers and lifeless mothers and broken windows and salted frightened tears and fear that stilled and scared and stopped the heart and

It was over. His knees were weak. His breath came in ragged, torn gasps. His eyes burned. His head felt too heavy for his body. Sasuke fell to his knees heavily, shaking hands clutching at the ebony fabric of his brother's cloak. He felt as though the air had been pumped out of his lungs.

"Tell me…" he choked, turning his eyes towards Chiyo, bathed in the white thin fabric hanging about her slim form, arms raised, hair tumbling about her face like some dirty broken angel. He refused to take his eyes from her.

"Tell me you didn't."

Itachi watched his younger brother with blank eyes.

"Two creatures, both with the same cursed blood, the same deep, dirty secrets, Sasuke. How do you think it would have worked between the two of you?"

He shook his head. He was eight years old again.

"You don't understand…"

"I understand perfectly, little brother. The Uchiha clan is not meant to continue into future generations. I cannot allow you to create a new generation. I will not allow your happiness. Nor hers."

Sasuke could feel the broken silver tears burning his eyes. The red slipped away. His sword dropped to the ground. The images burned harder than the tears.

_Kicking and struggling against hands that moved and felt, with nails that glimmered and a face familiar but distant. Ebony, long hair, like a rat. Hot, sticky breath. Red eyes...red eyes glowed embers. Warm matted hair and thighs undulating in protest and unremitting, ugly joy. The most hideous betrayal. A body that tasted of mould and rot and a stinking intimacy. Smile. Smile of abuse. Smile of control. Smile of triumph. _

_There is an old clock in the corner. He doesn't know why. It's a cave! Why a clock? The time reads eight – twenty – three. _

_He is sick. Again. Again. Again. _

His shoulder throbbed violently, and his stomach turned. He barely stopped himself vomiting.

"_Why a clock?"_

He could hear Sakura calling him, her voice sweet and pleasant and reminding him of a place that sometimes he would kill to return to.

"_Why a clock? WHY a clock?!?"_

Sasuke smothered a sob with some difficulty. What he had just seen – a brand new worst nightmare. Nearby Chiyo continued to struggle against the chains.

"_Why a clock? I need a pill. It's starting up. They're pushing. Why a clock? God, my Chiyo. My woman. He…he…I need a pill…"_

Somehow he found his hand stretching out towards the small phial of tablets. Itachi watched him coldly. The pills were metres away. There was no chance.

"What are the pills for, Sasuke?" he asked quietly, seemingly ignoring the mauve glows streaming in and about them, seeming not at all bothered by his pink haired comrade and the medical ninja Shizune. They posed the great Itachi no threat.

"_Who am I kidding? I don't even pose him a threat."_

His throat felt like it was closing over.

"Was it for anger, little Sasuke?" came that cold, calm voice. "Was it to stop your mind spinning out of control, like it always used to? Was it to stop you running blindly into situations you can't handle?"

Sasuke shuddered. His back scorched. He wanted to get to his feet. He wanted to rip his dirty head off. He wanted…all he wanted was the little Chiyo, and her cute face, and her nice smelling hair, and that little freckle on her torso…

"_Why a clock?"_

His head throbbed.

"_My Chiyo…what has she been through? What…._

_Why?..._

_Why…a…clock…?"_

A frown crossed the older brother's face, and he stepped back, uncertain for once.

"I don't see why you care so much."

"_This whole world is stone…God…you're so hard…_

_I know why a clock I know…_

_The air is choking me…and he is delighting in me and I despair left and right and God can't you make me not care??_

_I've had all I can take…_

_I'm declining the fall…_

_The colours are fading…"_

"After all..." Itachi's voice. "She's only a whore."_  
_

_"A clock…_

_The light is a trick._

_A clock_

_Because our time is up._

_He made our time be up."_

* * *

Chiyo stopped struggling. Sakura, about to bring her fist to the ground and cause a quake, paused, trembling. Shizune, kunai interlaced between her slender fingers, turned at the sound. Even Itachi stepped away, face masked in almost fear. The purple things, the ones that Sakura's sharp mind told her were indeed _Shikome_, fizzed and burned in the air but ceased to battle as Sasuke's cry wracked the walls of the dark underground cave they were in. It took Sakura back, back to the Forest of Death, to too many years ago when Sasuke had clutched at her hand as Orochimaru bit deep into his neck and cursed him, to the stanching smell of foliage and dried up river beds and weary fear. She turned toward the sound, eyes wide and shimmering against the amethyst glow of the cave. The man she had loved (and probably still did, although that beat was fading further and further into a blaze of snarled blond and gold) was knelt on the stony ground, fingers grinding the reddish soil beneath them, face furied into that helpless grimace that she remembered well. 

Instinct kicked in as his outcry resounded. Sakura leaped forwards, heart racing, feet finding their way securely to his shivering form. Itachi seemed to only want watch, his cold eyes (as cold as she could recall she had ever seen them) staring in some sort of apprehension. He knew nothing of what was happening.

Sakura skidded to a halt beside Sasuke and knelt beside him, taking in the steadily growing red patches on both of his shoulder blades as well as the small wound inflicted by Itachi's kunai. What was happening?

"Sasuke…what's wrong?"

She met Itachi's gaze fearlessly, her anger and passion driving her boldness.

"What have you done you psychopathic loser? More mind games, huh?"

She spat the words fierily, furiously, her slender arms wrapping about Sasuke like a mother protecting her child. She could see the agony on his face.

"Answer me! Itachi!"

"Sakura…"

His voice sounded gritty and came through clenched white teeth. She listened intently, her heart tearing.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Can you get out of here without me?"

She nodded, her pink hair tatty and dirty. "Yes. Shizune and I are capable of taking care of ourselves. But Sasuke, what--"

"Pull the cave down. Open the ceiling."

She was dumbstruck for a second. What was he asking of her? How on earth did he plan to get out?

"Sakura, please…just…" His breath was gasping, and Sakura frowned. There was something going on here that she could not understand.

"Sasuke…"

"Please…"

_Sakura knew that, even if she hated him, she would always attempt to help him in any way that she could. It was worth the exhaustion, worth the grimy hair and lacklustre eyes, if she could gain his approval, if she could just see him smile._

"_Whatever it takes..."_

She smiled down at him. She remembered that vow in the bathroom. Her hair was grimy. Her eyes were tired. Her body ached.

"Sure, Sasuke. I'll trust you."

He couldn't look at her, and she longed to embrace him, even though he wasn't hers. He managed a small not, and she saw a smile grace the weakest corners of his lips.

"Thanks, Sakura."

She nodded and stood, her legs tired and stiff. Shaking fingers brushed strands of hair from her eyes, bright, even though they were weary. She glared straight into Itachi's face.

"Do you remember me, Itachi?"

His face, as usual, was non-responsive. He simply answered in that cold, emotionless manner.

"I remember your fists."

Sakura smirked. "Good. We're taking a little trip down memory lane."

And before Itachi could dodge it successfully Sakura's chakra-blown fist crashed down into the ground.

* * *

Chiyo watched with baited breath. The chains holding her arms above her head were causing her fingers to ache and wrists to numb. She was cold too. But more important than any of her bodily needs at that moment was her Sasuke, keeled over, hunched in suffering, his beautiful face scrunched up as blood blossomed onto his back. Little comfort was held in the fact that Sakura stood beside him – Chiyo wanted to comfort him, wanted to hold him and smile at him and remind him of the promises she had made him. She wanted to cradle him till the rain passed. If she could, she wanted to protect him from his brother. 

Passion flared within her once again and she rattled the chains insistently.

"Sasuke!"

Her voice was stronger than she remembered. The pills in the container beside her rattled suddenly as Sakura's fist met the ground. The soil seemed to tunnel toward the evil Uchiha in the room, caterpillaring and chasing him. He seemed unperturbed, but leaped out of the way of Sakura's tremendous attack calmly, landing in a safer spot a few metres away. The smoking creatures ebbing in the room were disturbed and screeched, their hollow lungs filling the quivering room. Rocks began to slip and fall from above. Some _senbon_ flew towards Itachi and he barely dodged them, obviously slightly more rattled than he wanted to let on. Shizune instantly launched into a more violent attack, hurling _shuriken_ at him as he moved to and fro to save his skin, and Sakura followed up with raising the ground wherever he landed. He scrambled out of the way and Chiyo took a savage sense of happiness in his disjointed movements. The ceiling caved further.

Suddenly the pressure about her wrists slacked and fell, and she glanced up, shocked. Sasuke stood above her, hair hanging into his face dejectedly, breathing heavily. She wasn't scared. He didn't frighten her.

"Sasuke…"

"Sorry it's so late," he said, sweat glinting across the edges of his face, a slit wound on his cheek leaking southwards across the dirty, once ivory skin. "I'm sorry…about everything…"

She frowned. He had nothing to apologise for that she knew of. After a moment she smiled at him. "It's all right. Everything will be all right."

His eyes looked a little far away. They didn't have the stars in them that she was used to seeing. The colour was faded from them, and they were a dull grey. She didn't understand why he was in so much pain.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Why--"

He clumsily swept her up into his arms, staggering a little under the increase in weight.

"I'm taking you home, Chiyo."

The far away look confused her.

"_This world is stone."_

"You're going to run, in this state?" she asked quietly, taking quiet comfort in the feel of his strong arms about her body. He took one quick look around at his team mates, at Sakura, chasing Itachi fervently, and Shizune backing her up with skilful assaults and well aimed weapons. The ceiling was creaking and the purple creatures recoiled as though afraid the falling rocks could damage them. Sasuke smiled.

"We're going to fly."

Chiyo paled, and the pieces fit together as loudly as the rocks tumbling to the ground. A cold light was starting to filter through the ceiling in a myriad of winter, in a thunderous chrome. The ridges on his back. The pills that had rolled out. The blood on her lover's back. The pain on his face.

"_We're going to fly."_

Before she could protest Sasuke had taken a running leap into the air, and there was a horrible tearing of fabric as two huge grey wings, shaped like clawed fingers, burst from his back and found flight upon the chilling morning air. They hurtled towards the crumbling ceiling alarmingly quickly, and Chiyo found herself looking downwards, down to the faces turned up at them, to Itachi's angry shock, to Sakura's surprise, to Shizune's panic. The stifling air of the cave whipped through the material of the thin dress clinging to her and she shivered. The rocks continued to fall all around them as Sakura's punches left cracks in the structure of the cave, cracks that crept and twined up the walls and into the roof. As Chiyo looked down she saw globules of scarlet blood falling from Sasuke's body down onto the floor below. She had no idea how badly injured his back was. From the grimace set across his features, hatching wings was no easy procedure.

"Hold on," he offered her, clutching her tightly as they hurtled upwards. His body seemed to wrap about her for a moment, and there was a tumultuous rocking and shuddering as Sasuke crashed the two of them through the thin layer of rock remaining of the ceiling. They erupted out into the snowy morning like a geezer in the poles, and their flight path seemed dangerously jeopardised by the impact of slamming through the rocks. They stumbled in the air, dipping hazardously and tumbling down for a few seconds before Sasuke gathered his strength and pushed them upwards again with a huge beat of the frightening grey wings. Chiyo wrapped her arms about his neck. The cold air bit at them, and she trembled, from the fear, the cold, and her worry for Sasuke. His face was set in terrible determination, but glazed, weary.

"Sasuke!" she shouted over the wind rushing past them. The sky was grey, spotted with cracks of bright sunlight that reflected on the icy snow beneath. If she watched their trail, she could see his blood spattering on the ground as they whirled along. "Stop! Rest! Let me treat your wounds!"

He shook his head faintly, and she could almost feel the effort he had to summon in order to reply to her.

"Not till…we're back…in Konoha…"

Her face creased with worry, and she attempted to quieten the beating of her heart. She hoped she wasn't too heavy for Sasuke to carry her. It was a long way to Konoha. She doubted he could make it, but eventually fatigue would cause him to stop. She didn't understand the haste. She didn't understand much about what was happening. All she knew was that the man she loved was badly hurt, bleeding so much that any second he could drop from the sky, but was determined to get them back to the place he had promised her was a safe house, a sanctuary. Konoha.

They were going home.

* * *

Tsunade growled. She hated paperwork, and the roof was leaking again. The dripping made her head spin. The text made her thirsty. In a way, she missed Shizune and her strict orders. She had no motivation to do her work if she didn't have that woman snapping at her heels. 

She definitely needed a drink.

The beautiful Hokage stood and stumbled out from behind her intimidating oak desk, yawning and stretching her arms. The sentry at the door looked at her with surprise written upon his features.

"Lady Hokage, you're done with those papers already?"

Tsunade was about to come up with a decent excuse when a tremendous crash snapped her thoughts. Spinning back to her desk, she inhaled in shock when she saw it was broken right in half, split down the centre. Her face blanched when she saw the cause.

A frightened Chiyo Uchiha lay still, wrapped up solidly in the arms of ex-criminal Sasuke Uchiha. Her face was white and she was trembling, probably more from the cold, and her limp hair clung dejectedly to her slim face. Clouds hung heavy over Konoha and the rain laughed down at them. Her white dress (Tsunade had no idea where that thing had come from) had turned almost transparent in the heavy downpour. The _Shinobi_ Uchiha lay still about her, gasping violently, blood matted across his back amongst the two huge wings that Tsunade remembered doing a beautiful job healing. He was paler than the girl, and trembled too, probably from blood loss more than from the cold. The rain flooded in from the hole in the roof. The little bucket set up by faithful Shizune had been knocked over and a little puddle of water collected at its rim. They had knocked the clock off its mantelpiece, too. The roof was destroyed.

As Tsunade watched, Sasuke attempted to raise himself by his forearms, his wings hanging lifelessly across his back and drooping onto the floor of her office. He didn't get far; the blood loss had taken too much of a toll. Chiyo watched him for a moment before wriggling out from his grasp, unintentionally displaying to the Hokage the bind marks across both of her wrists. She crawled to Sasuke's side as his arms collapsed and he hit the floor hard, eyes squinting together in exhaustion and wrapped herself about him, fingers running gently through his dirty hair and along his pallid face.

"I got her back, Tsunade," his voice cracked out, muffled and telling Tsunade instantly that he was on the verge of unconsciousness. "Mission completed…"

The sentry's face was a perfect picture of shock a Tsunade hurriedly made her way over to the two young Uchihas. She knelt and offered her green jacket to the soaking Chiyo, who took it and instantly threw it over Sasuke, her pretty face masked with worry and weariness, tears spilling over and out.

"Where is the rest of your team, Uchiha?" Tsunade barked, needing answers as to the whereabouts of her ninja despite understanding how tired the prodigy was. How far had he flown with those things? What on earth had they gone through?

"I'm not sure, you old bag," Sasuke replied, opening the one eye that she could see just a crack. "Tell you one thing though…"

Tsunade's heart raced. What news did he bring? Death? Poison? Kidnap? Torture? Where were her _Shinobi_?

A smile trickled up his pale lips.

"You're gonna need a new roof."

His eye closed. The rain thundered through the thatch. The storm roared on. The broken clock fell silent and ticked its last.

* * *

**Sherby: **At long last! This twenty-two page bugger is finished! I'm SORRY for the slowest update ever – I have SO much uni work on that it's unbelievable! So the next update may be slow, but I'll make it another big one if I can! Have pity on poor Sherby! It's HALF THREE IN THE MORNING!!!! And I have an essay in on Monday! (it's now Saturday morning). And it has to be good! ARGGGHH!!! 

Hope you liked. Sorry about typing/spelling errors. I don't have a beta, AND I'm typing for the first time with false nails on :P hahaha!

Review me please my darlings!

God bless xxxxxxxxx

Sherby xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
